Chosen: Restoration
by WrittinInStone
Summary: A mysterious illness forces Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan to discover the mystery of Anakin's birth and the untold history of Shmi Skywalker. Their journey will finally answer the question: Who exactly is Anakin Skywalker? AU. Set during ROTS.
1. Virus

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: This is my first fanfiction work. It takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Thank you to my betas, authorwithissues and TACAitsH.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 1: Virus**

**By WrittinInStone**

After months of fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, Anakin Skywalker was finally home.

He stood restlessly, watching the high rises and vehicles pass swiftly by through the window of the transport. Although he moved closer to the Senate with each moment, it was impossible to hide his impatience; he simply could not arrive at his destination quickly enough.

Rescuing the Chancellor was an adventure that Anakin was not eager to repeat. He had to admit, at the time, it had been a rush to successfully crash land the wreckage of the Invisible Hand, cementing his reputation as a Jedi above the rest, a man who had truly earned his title as 'Hero With No Fear'.

But the results of that little stunt had been less than pleasing. Being forced into the medibay alongside Obi-Wan, then to an excessive number of meetings with the Senate and Jedi Council for several days, was not exactly what he had in mind after the battle.

He supposed he should be grateful nonetheless. For their amazing success, the two Jedi Knights were granted a reprieve on Coruscant. The Jedi Council deemed they were deserving of rest.

And rest was indeed what Anakin needed, but not what he wanted. He wanted Padmé.

The Knight closed his eyes and smiled. In his mind's eye he could see the brightness of her smile, the shine of her beautiful chocolate eyes. Padmé: senator, soul mate, wife. Soon they would be together; soon he would be able to hold her in his arms again.

She was there, in the Senate, waiting for him; he could sense it.

Anakin's hands clenched as he mentally willed the ship to move faster. His patience was failing; he thought he just might explode if he did not get to her _now_.

_By the Force, if this pile of scrap metal does not __move,__ I'm going to blow—_

"Anakin!" The Knight was snapped out of his musing at the sight of Obi-Wan shaking his head.

"You're as unfocused as ever, my friend. Are you thinking of all the rest you're going to get now that we're home? I thought they'd never bring us back from the Outer Rim," the older man said good-naturedly, smacking Anakin on the shoulder in enthusiasm.

The Jedi Master radiated cheer as he squeezed the younger man's shoulder. He was happy to be home as well.

"You stole the words right out of my head, Master," Anakin said with a grin. _I'm glad that they brought us back; I was becoming a very desperate man_ he thought, unconsciously rubbing the spot on his shoulder that Obi-Wan had smacked.

"I can't wait to see Dex, I wonder how the Shaak races turned out," Obi-Wan commented a little too casually, rubbing his beard.

"Shaak racing?" Anakin said, eyebrows lifting in surprised amusement. "What need do you have for gambling, Obi-Wan? Possessions are forbidden to us. So is gambling."

"It's not gambling, per say, if you know who's going to win." Obi-Wan began to turn red as he stroked his beard faster.

The Knight grinned at his Master's motion. Obi-Wan always rubbed his beard when he did something wrong.

"Oh, so you cheated using the Force?" Anakin said, beginning to laugh. "Well, well, _well_. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Negotiator. Jedi Master…and," Anakin toned dramatically. "Code breaker."

Obi-Wan grinned apologetically, "Technically, I'm not breaking any rules. All winnings will go toward charities, so I will remain without possessions. Besides, a little rivalry between Dex and I will not hurt anyone."

"Sure, Master," Anakin said, shaking his head with a grin. "If you say so." He rubbed his chest as he tried to pay attention to what Obi-Wan was saying, feeling a strange pressure there.

The Knight brushed it off. He had been feeling strange since the mission, but it was probably due to the atmospheric changes from space to Coruscant. Sometimes it took a bit for the body to adjust from space travel.

Obi-Wan noticed the motion. "Anakin, are you alright? You seem a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Anakin assured him with an easy smile. "Just feeling a little tired. That's not surprising, though, I haven't really been able to get much sleep since our last mission."

"I did notice that," Obi-Wan responded, his forehead crinkling in slight worry. "Nevertheless, we should still get you checked out again when we reach the temple. You very rarely get sick, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, you worry entirely too much!" Anakin exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his master's words. "I'm fine, really. Besides, I've been in medibay way too much this past week."

"Why don't you just humor me?" Obi-Wan requested gently. "You know that I should get my way now that I'm approaching old age."

"Old age, really? You're not old, Obi-Wan!" the Knight exclaimed, exasperated as he shot the older man a disbelieving look. "And if that's the best you can come up with, I can tell you right now that it isn't going to—"

Anakin frowned as he suddenly found he could not speak. He looked at Obi-Wan in confusion as the world began to spin. Seconds later, Anakin Skywalker collapsed to the ground.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan rushed to his side and knelt beside the younger man's still form. "Anakin! _Anakin_!"

He gasped as he tried to speak to Obi-Wan, but the tightness in his chest was overwhelming.

_Why is everything fading_, he thought without coherence, as consciousness fled.

#*#*#*#*#

They said it was the worst virus that they had ever seen.

The doctors stood in the chambers of the Jedi Temple as they gave their report.

Through the viewing screen installed in the room, Anakin could see the grim faces of the Jedi Council as they too listened to the doctor's statements.

His face was expressionless as he listened to the report, eyes focused on the wall of his room. Prison _would be more accurate,_ he thought bitterly, his hands clenching in frustration. The room smelled of medicine and death and he hated it, _hated_ it.

The drone of doctors pulled him back to the issue at hand: his… _illness_.

"_Never before seen…"_

"_Currently untreatable…"_

"_Potentially contagious…_

"_**Exile…"**_

To him, it was surreal. He was Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, the Champion of the Republic, the Chosen One. Yet now it appeared he had earned a new title: the Banished One.

Anakin listened as the physicians finished giving their condolences about his _condition_ and exited the Jedi Council chambers.

Silence filled the room, but he only heard one word echoing through his mind. _Exile._

"Unexpected and unfortunate, this is," Master Yoda finally spoke up. He looked withered now, as though the doctors' information had drained him of the tremendous energy that usually surrounded him. "Clouded the Force is on this matter. Until find out what this virus is, right the doctors are. Into exile, you must go."

Anakin struggled to quell the tremors quaking through his body. He clenched his hands, hoping it would hide his shaking. They were banishing him from Coruscant, from Padmé?

_Padmé_. Anakin went cold at the thought of her. No doubt by now the HoloNet had trumpeted his condition to the entire galaxy. What would Padmé think? She was probably worrying herself sick about him. The thought made Anakin's heart sink in his chest.

"You cannot banish me," Anakin said steadily, trying with great difficulty to keep the anger and desperation out of his voice. "I cannot be exiled from my home."

"Anakin, we cannot risk the safety of this city," Mace Windu spoke up. He raised his head from his crossed hands to look straight into Anakin's eyes through the screen. "I know this is hard, but you must be isolated from the rest of the population. The medical facility that is currently holding you is simply not effective in keeping out the potentially destructive agents that you are carrying in your body. Until we know more about this virus, you must leave this place. It has been so ordered by the Council."

"Provisions for you, will we make. A ship will we give you. Everything you need, it will have. Work diligently on a cure to this virus, we will, while in your exile you are," Yoda stated solemnly. "Your droids will you be able to take. Immune to this virus they are and your company will they keep."

"You don't understand." Anakin tried hard to fight down the rage welling up inside of him. This was worse than any mission that they had sent him on. They were going to take him away from Padmé _indefinitely_.

"_Anakin_," Master Windu spoke up sharply. "You are a Jedi and as such, you _will_ abide by the will of this Council. You do realize the seriousness of this issue. You are infected with an unknown virus. As of now, we have no idea as to how you contracted this illness and no idea as to how to treat it. All we know is that there are pathogens in your body that are making you weak by attacking your midichlorians. We have no idea what additional symptoms will develop while they are present. We will not put this city in danger because of your homesickness—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted, finally speaking for the first time. Since his bond with Anakin had always decreased the validity of Obi-Wan's counsel on the young Knight in the eyes of the Jedi Council, he had decided that it was prudent only to speak when necessary. Preventing Master Windu from completely alienating Anakin seemed as necessary a time as any. "Maybe it would help if you thought of this trip as an extended vacation."

At the searing look Anakin gave him, Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and then reached up to squeeze his temples. "Anakin, do you really think that any of us want you to leave? We clearly don't, but we have little choice here. The Republic is going mad. Medical facilities all around are raving and, intentionally or not, it's inciting the public to fear. Surely you know how the HoloNet is taking advantage of this. I don't think they've been this happy since that conflict on Naboo."

Obi-Wan raised his head. Anakin felt his stomach clench at the stress he felt coming off of Obi-Wan in waves. As powerful and as disciplined as Obi-Wan was, when it came to Anakin, he had always had difficulty controlling his emotions.

"I know this is going to be tough, Anakin, but you know this is the only way. But take comfort in this, my friend: we will stop at nothing until you are healed."

The determination on Obi-Wan's face and in his voice served to ease some of the anger welling in Anakin. He looked at the grim faces of the Jedi Council and finally acknowledged the truth. They were right; he had to leave. In his condition, he could not see Padmé. He loved her too much to risk her safety and would not do so under any circumstances. He refused to, even if it meant he had to live without her.

"Very well," Anakin intoned, nodding his head in submission to their decision. "The will of the Council shall be done."

"Begin the transfer immediately, we will. Time to set straight your affairs, we will give you," Yoda stated. "Tomorrow morning, transferred will you be to your ship along with the two droids."

"Very well, Master Yoda," Anakin agreed, bowing his head. A few more words of encouragement were given before the transmission was ended.

Anakin laid his head against a pillow and closed his eyes, trying desperately to prevent despair from overtaking him.

"Padmé…" he whispered softly. After everything that had happened, he was still to be separated from her. He did not know if he could bear it, if he was strong enough. In all of Anakin's years of life, he would have never thought that the heartache of love could cause such terrible physical pain. Yet the horrible sensations ripping through his body attested to the truth of it. He surely felt that his heart would not endure the knowledge that Padmé was out of his reach.

Anakin looked up toward the entrance of the room when he heard the unmistakable sound of 3PO's voice. "I saw what that awful HoloNet said about Master Ani and I simply had to come." 3PO exclaimed, his voice clearly portraying his horror. "Are you sure this is the right room, R2? I don't see Master—Master Ani!" 3PO cried joyously as he looked upon the form of his Maker.

Anakin released a sigh of relief as 3PO's form appeared in the Decontaminate Chamber. He heard the hiss of escaping air as 3PO and R2 were sterilized.

"Master Ani!" 3PO begin immediately. "We are so pleased to see that you are okay! That horrible HoloNe—"

"3PO," Anakin interrupted, forcing himself to go through with his purely spontaneous plan. "I'm glad that you're here. I need you and R2 to do something very important for me."

"Of course, Master Ani! Anything you wish!"

"I need you to take this message to Padmé. It is of the upmost secrecy. You have to be discreet. Give this to no one but her."

"Very well, Master Ani."

Anakin leaned forward as he began to relay the information.

* * *  
>End of Chapter 1: I hoped you guys liked this, if you did, please review.<p>

**2nd Chapter: Message** - Padmé receives a message from Anakin.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story, **Soul's Scars**.))

****Updated November 6, 2011*****


	2. Message

Note 1: This is my first fanfiction work. Please read and review. I hope you guys enjoy this venture into this Verse.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my beta, TACAitsH. You are amazing.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Message**

**By WrittinInStone**

"_Anakin Skywalker…"_

"_No contact…no word from Jedi Council…"_

"_Sickness…"_

"_Dying…"_

Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker shut off the HoloNet screen, silencing the speculative drone of the news reports. She rested her head in her hands as she tried to block out the words that she had heard.

_Dying…_

Padmé inhaled deeply, trying to achieve the calm that had so far proven elusive. Her Ani was not dead; he could not be. She shook her head as her mind shied away from the very possibility. It was too much to even contemplate.

"No," Padmé declared aloud, "Anakin is not dead. I would know, I would have felt him die." Padmé stood up and began to walk the length of her bedroom slowly, as though it took all her strength to do this small task.

Why wasn't anyone giving them any information on his condition? Ever since Anakin's arrival back on Coruscant three days ago, the HoloNet had had a field day with the news that the 'Hero With No Fear' could be brought low with something as mundane as a virus. The Jedi Council had neither denied nor confirmed any of the conjecture running nonstop on the HoloNet, deeming it a matter that was better kept from the vast network of HoloNet news lines littering the galaxy. It was even being kept from the Senate. This sat well with few of the Senators, Padmé being the one it sat well with the least.

"Milady."

Startled, Padmé turned quickly to see who had entered her chambers.

"Oh, Sabé, it's you." Padmé took a moment to compose herself before she stood to greet her handmaiden. "What is it?"

"I heard about Knight Skywalker on the Holonet. I know you two are close." Sabé watched Padmé closely, "Are you okay, Mistress?"

"Honestly?" Padmé shook her head. "No Sabé, I'm not okay. There's no need to lie to you and act as though I'm perfectly fine with the fact that it has been broadcasted all over the Holonet for the past three days that Knight Skywalker is either severely sick or dead. I'm not okay that no one has given any accurate information confirming or denying these reports. I'm not okay; I'm feeling as though I'm losing my mind. I'm not okay Sabé. I'm not okay at all." Padmé paused in her outburst and looked away, certain that Sabé could see the tears in her eyes. "I need to know the truth about him Sabé. I have to."

Padmé took yet another breath, hoping that it would calm her. She felt as fragile as Numonian glass, fearing that if someone blew on her, she would fracture. Never in her life had she felt so close to breaking down. She had always been strong; had always been able to withstand the many tragedies that inevitably came with being a Senator. But knowing that Anakin was in trouble, being unable to see him? It was destroying her. She was his wife, and she could not take care of her husband. She could not even exercise her right to know what was wrong with him.

Sabé moved toward Padmé, concern lining her features at the waves of despair coming from Padmé. She had known for some time that Padmé cared deeply for Anakin Skywalker, yet this reaction to the news about him once again made Sabé wonder if there was something more than mere friendship between her mistress and the Jedi Knight.

"Milady—" She began.

"Mistress Padmé, Mistress Padmé!" Padmé started at the sound of 3PO's voice. At once she felt a rush of anxiety. She had known that 3PO was at the Jedi temple and had hoped that he would hear news of Anakin and report back to her. And although she was eager to know about Anakin, news of him had the power to make or break her. She suddenly did not know if she was strong enough to hear it.

"Sabé," Padmé said, "May I have a moment?"

"Certainly, Milady." Sabé bowed and exited the room as 3PO entered the chambers with R2 in tow.

"Mistress Padmé, I am so pleased to see you. I have a message for you from Master Ani."

Padmé's heart lurched, did that mean that he was alive? She closed her eyes. She was strong. She could do this.

"Okay." She said, her voice a whisper, "Please, I would like to hear it."

"Very well, Mistress Padmé." 3PO turned to R2. "R2?"

R2 moved forward and after a slight buzzing sound, a hologram of Anakin appeared. She moved closer to R2 as though getting closer to the droid would bring her closer to Anakin. The message began to play.

_Padmé, I know by now that you have probably heard any number of things about what has happened to me. Do not worry, my love. I am okay; I live. _

Padmé almost fainted with relief at the proof that her husband was alive. She felt tears come to her eyes and her heart thundered in her chest.

_I was injured on my last mission when I landed the airship. Someone saw me bleeding and decided to spread the rumor that I was deathly ill. My injury is somewhat severe which is why I have yet to come to you. But fret not, Padmé, I love you, and I will be home soon. _

The image of Anakin lingered a moment longer before the message ended with a small pop. Padmé stood up, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Anakin was alive. Her Ani lived. Padmé gazed hungrily at the spot where the hologram had disappeared. Anakin had looked gaunt and tired, but otherwise okay. The sight of him had lifted her heart as nothing for the past few months of his absence had been able to.

"R2," She said, feeling foolish at her impending request, but caring little at the moment, "Can you please play the message again?" She just wanted to see him again and if the hologram was the only way to do it, then so be it.

R2 beeped noises of compliance and then rolled over to her and once again played the message. As Padmé looked upon her husband's image a smile graced her lips and shown in her eyes. Anakin would soon be home. She could not wait for him to hold her in his arms again. Suddenly she paused and frowned. "R2, hold on a moment. Can you please back it up a few seconds?"

Padmé cocked her head as R2 rewound the message. "Pause it right…there." She leaned forward. "What…" She murmured. It was Anakin's expression when he said that he was okay. He looked…guilty. Padmé frowned as an uneasy feeling began to creep up her spine. She turned to 3PO who was quietly trying to exit the room.

"3PO." The droid stopped in his tracks. If 3PO could have shown an expression, it would have been fear at the look on Padmé's face. "3PO, why does Anakin look that way?"

"Now, Mistress Padmé," 3PO began.

"3PO, tell me the truth. Now." Padmé's eyes blazed as she moved slowly and deliberately toward the droid. "He's lying to me isn't he? He isn't okay."

"Master Ani is very sick!" 3PO blurted out, never able to stand pressure. "Oh, Mistress Padmé, he told me not to tell you! The Jedi Council has ordered that Master Ani be isolated on a ship in space because he has contracted an unknown virus. R2 and I are to accompany him. He's to leave tomorrow morning on the ship _Twilight's Rain_. He will be escorted to the ship in a very public place so that everyone will know that he's gone. He asked the Jedi Council to escort him at a time when he knew you would be in the Senate. He was hoping that you would not find out until it was too late." Silence descended when 3PO finished his confession. Padmé stood rooted to her spot, a cold chill in her body.

"Why would he lie to me 3PO?" She asked quietly breaking the heavy silence in the room after a long moment. "Why did he send this message at all if he wasn't going to tell me the truth?"

"He was quite concerned about you, Mistress, he did not want you to worry about him. According to the doctors, this virus is the worst that they've ever seen, biologically speaking. They have no idea what additional symptoms will appear or how sick Master Ani will become. It may even be infectious which is why R2 and I are the only beings allowed to accompany him. We are immune to the effects of the virus. Master Ani simply did not want to risk your safety, Mistress Padmé." 3PO hesitated, wary of finishing the rest, "And he also feared you would do something quite rash."

Padmé said nothing for a moment as she considered 3PO's words, then she turned and walked toward the veranda of 500 Republica. Although she preferred her home planet of Naboo, she had to admit that the view of Coruscant at night was nothing short of spectacular. The lights of the never-ending city gleamed bright, making it seem as though the stars were on the ground instead of in the sky.

Padmé sat down on one of the comfortable seats that lay in artful array on the balcony and looked out onto the city. Anakin would often come here to hold her. They would sit in this place and they would not speak. They would simply bask in the knowledge that for that moment, they did not have to hide that they were married, they did not have to shield their minds, they did not have to avoid one another; for that special time, they were together and it was enough.

Padmé stood up from where she was and made a complete turn, taking in the luxury around her. This is where her life had taken her. From the palace on Naboo as Queen Amidala, to her life on Coruscant as Senator Amidala of Naboo, Padmé Naberrie had spent her life living for the people. She had lived selflessly, sacrificing her own needs faithfully for the good of Naboo and was now rewarded for her efforts with a nice view and an empty home. She had worked so hard for this, all of her life she had worked…for this.

"He feared that I would do something rash…" Padmé finally repeated. She gazed at her surroundings a moment more before turning back to 3PO.

"He was right," She said simply.

Without another word, Padmé turned away from the droids and left the room. There was much preparation to be done before the morrow.

**3rd Chapter: Boarding - **Anakin boards _Twilight's Rain_.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	3. Boarding

Note 1: This is my first fanfiction work. Please read and review. I hope you guys enjoy this venture into this Verse.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my sister and beta reader, Darth Hope. (I know, ironic isn't it?)

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Boarding**

**By WrittinInStone**

_Humiliation_.

Anakin Skywalker had never truly understood the meaning of the word until this moment. It was as though the whole Galaxy had turned up to watch the event that was his public exile. _By the Force, it's a circus out there, _Anakin thought.

HoloNet reporters littered the airways and citizens from all over Coruscant seemed to have suddenly needed to 'shop' and 'take care of business' in this particular quadrant of the planet. Anakin had greater respect for those citizens who did not hide the fact that they were there just to see the show.

Anakin was stationed in the docking bay, preparing to enter _Twilight's Rain_. He wore a special Breathalyzer that allowed him to temporarily interact with the public until he entered the ship. He had been skeptical about the device at first, but had been assured by his doctors that at least for a short while, it would be sufficient.

Anakin stood silently as he gazed upon the ship. When he had first seen it, Anakin's eyebrows had shot upward in surprise. The ship was massive. When Anakin asked Obi-Wan about it, Obi-Wan said that it was actually a cruise ship. After Obi-Wan explained the history of the ship, Anakin was sorry that he asked.

_Twilight's Rain_ had been the premier cruise ship of the Republic eleven years ago. It boasted thirteen highly specialized floors and numerous amenities including beaches, casinos and even a music studio. It was supposed to bring countless wealth to the Republic due to its ability to reach into the furthest reaches of space, even beyond the Outer Rim. The future of _Twilight's Rain_ looked promising until it its first test run through space when five days after it left port, the Republic lost contact with it. Frantically, ships were sent into every quadrant of space to learn the whereabouts of the lost ship. It was found two weeks later, floating eerily in an isolated region of the Outer Rim. Every crewmember, every person who had manned the ship was gone.

After that, stories of the ship's mechanical failure and the apparent stream of bad luck during its creation destroyed any chance of _Twilight's Rain _recovering from the failed test launch turned tragedy. It was decommissioned and placed in a storage center where it had sat until now.

_What I don't understand,_ Anakin thought with more than a little annoyance, _is why the Jedi Council thought it was okay to stick me on a cursed ship. _

"Anakin." The Knight turned to find Obi-Wan approaching him. "The ship is perfectly safe."

Anakin sighed and then spoke, his voice muffled by his mask, "Were my thoughts really that loud?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "As long as you wanted the Jedi on the other side of Coruscant to hear you, you were perfectly fine."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Obi-Wan." Anakin turned his attention to _Twilight's Rain_ where a contingent of clones were marching formally into the ship. At the last minute, it was agreed upon that the clones would accompany him into his exile. Anakin did not know whether to be grateful or not; he just hoped that one of them knew how to cook.

"So," Anakin asked casually, despite himself, "The Senate is in session today, right?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes, the Senate is in session and…'discussing' whether or not the Chancellor should be given more emergency powers. When I left there, I believe that Senator Yamin and Senator Issac were about to go to blows over the issue. It was quite interesting, actually; I've never seen anyone turn so red as Senator Isaac. Strangely enough, there were some last minute changes to the schedule and they convened a little earlier than usual. According to Jar Jar, though, they should be ending the session in about an hour or so."

Anakin nodded, emotions of both relief and anxiety flooding him. He had spent a sleepless night worrying that Padmé would find out the truth about his condition, but having heard nothing from her, he assumed that she had accepted his message as truth. Now, with the Senate letting out after the ship's takeoff, Padmé would not find out about his departure until it was too late. Anakin pushed aside the feelings of guilt that came over him at deceiving Padmé. He was doing the right thing; he had to protect her. Force knows what she would have done had she known about this. He tried not to think about how furious she would be when his illness was confirmed and broadcasted across the HoloNet. She would feel hurt and betrayed. He just hoped that she would understand that he was doing this for her. He pushed his wife to the back of his mind, determined not to think of her until he was on the ship and in safety of his suite. _I prefer to have privacy when I break down_, Anakin thought to himself only half jokingly.

"Anakin, it's time." Obi-Wan said interrupting his thoughts.

Anakin nodded. "There's a lot of people here to see me isn't there?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, there is. I tried to convince the Council that it was best to just issue a statement confirming that the virus was not a threat to anyone and that you had been isolated just in case, but the Council felt as though this would better quell the public's fears about you. I'm sorry you have to endure this Anakin."

Anakin shrugged, feigning indifference at the situation. "I know it's not your fault, Obi-Wan. Besides, I'm the 'Hero With No Fear,' remember? Thanks to the Chancellor, I've been in the spotlight for the past three years as the Champion of the Republic. A little more publicity won't hurt me."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin closely and then squeezed his shoulder. "You have really grown up Anakin and I am very proud of you. You are truly worthy to be a Jedi Knight."

Anakin's looked away, his throat closing. It was always awkward when Obi-Wan said these things, but Anakin could not deny how it warmed his heart. "Thank you, Master. That means a lot to me."

Suddenly, Anakin looked up. He cocked his head as he turned to stare into the dark shadows of the far side of the docking bay.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan moved forward, also looking toward the area "Is something wrong?"

Anakin gazed at the spot for a moment longer before shaking his head. "I thought I felt something, but it's gone now."

Obi-Wan nodded and then beckoned to Anakin. "Come, the Masters are waiting."

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé watched from the shadows of the docking bay as Anakin and Obi-Wan exited toward the ship's landing. She released the breath that she had been holding and slumped against the wall in relief. If Anakin had sensed her then her plan would have ended before it began. She had known that it would be risky to try to enter the ship here, but it was the best way to get on the ship without being seen. At the very least she had to get inside and remain hidden until the ship left port; at that point Anakin would have no choice but to bring her along.

Padmé glanced around the area before cautiously following after Anakin and Obi-Wan. After 3PO's revelation, Padmé had worked late into the night to set her affairs in order in preparation for _Twilight's Rain's _departure. As soon as everything was in place, she had given the Queen of Naboo her official leave of absence, effective immediately. The Queen had been appalled and more than a little angry at being awakened in the middle of the night to find that her Senator was leaving office with no explanation and no date of return. Padmé could not blame her although she had somewhat lessened the sting by reporting to the Queen that she had already selected a suitable replacement to represent Naboo in the Senate.

The Queen had been coldly formal, but had not pressed Padmé for the reason behind the abrupt notice. Padmé was grateful for that although she knew that she might have burned a bridge. Because she was a former Queen, she knew how quickly and how important even the smallest change in the political arena was; and now, due to her departure, she had placed the Queen in a very interesting position. Padmé was a very outspoken, very influential and very powerful Senator who had brought much honor and prestige to Naboo. She had also been a strong voice in the group of delegates opposing the Chancellor's growing powers. Padmé's absence would be a huge blow; she and the Queen were both aware that her replacement could not actually replace her.

Padmé knew how selfish she was being, but for the first time in her life she did not care; she was putting her needs before the needs of others. She was doing what was right for her, and she found that because of it, her heart was lighter than it had been in years.

Padmé scanned the area once again before proceeding cautiously toward the ship's landing strip. She paused by a window and peered out. _Amazing_, Padmé thought, _we can't get people to participate in a local food drive,_ _but the whole planet will show up for a public spectacle_.

An uneasy feeling began to creep up Padmé's spine at the amount of people outside. She had known that this would be a public event, but she hadn't thought that this many people would attend nor had she considered the likelihood of being seen. She had hoped to give her leave of absence and simply disappear without a trace, but now she had to consider the very real possibility that she would be found out.

_The only question I need to ask myself is if this is going to change my plans._ Padmé shook her head, already knowing the answer. _No, it's not. Anakin needs me._

Padmé knew that she was risking Anakin's future as a Jedi, and her position as a Senator by doing this, but that was a bridge she would cross when she got there. Being with Anakin when he needed her was more important than the positions that they held.

Deep down, Padmé admitted that she was ready to be caught. She was tired of lying to everyone that she knew. She lied to her family, lied to her friends, lied to her handmaidens, lied to herself… She wanted the Galaxy to know that she was Anakin's wife, she wanted to stop those fresh women from flirting with her husband, and she wanted to stop fresh old men from flirting with _her_.

Padmé rushed past the entrance of the docking bay, praying that the crowd would keep Anakin distracted and unaware of her presence. All she needed to do was find the entrance to the servant's quarters. She could sneak in through there and then she'd hide until the ship had taken off. By that time, it would be safe to reveal herself to her husband.

Padmé had no illusions about how Anakin would react to her actions; he would be furious. Explaining to him why she had endangered herself was going to be harder than getting on the ship. But, he would just have to accept her decision. She was his wife; it was her place, no, her _right_ to be by his side and that's exactly where she intended to be.

Padmé smiled as she spotted the entrance to the servant's quarters. Glancing furtively left and right, Padmé cautiously approached the door and after imputing several codes, the door opened. Once again glancing around to make sure she had not been seen, Padmé slipped inside.

Destiny awaited.

#*#*#*#*#

The city went nuts as soon he stepped onto the platform.

Anakin squinted as the sun hit his face. It was better to pay attention to the sun than to the crowd of spectators watching his every move. He straightened as Obi-Wan stood next to him. Obi-Wan had insisted on taking this walk with him, for which Anakin was grateful. There were hundreds of citizens out there and they were all screaming for his blood; it was always good to have a friend near at times like this, just in case another lightsaber was needed.

Anakin took a deep breath and then moved forward. He frowned inwardly as the crowd began to chant his name. _An-a-kin! An-a kin!_ It confused him; weren't they here to make sure he went into exile? They were instead acting as though he were a movie star, or a celebrity.

"Wow." Anakin said unable to believe what he was witnessing. Beside him, Obi-Wan murmured his agreement at the sentiment.

Warming up to his apparent superstar status, Anakin waved to the crowd. He faced one of the many HoloNet cameras and smiled broadly, dangerously, alluringly. The camera's feed immediately switched to the large screens running through Coruscant. He winced as the noise level increased by several decibels. Anakin watched in amused amazement as several people fainted, and still others grabbed their hearts as though they were moments from doing so as well.

"Astounding." Anakin said fighting back a grin. He never would have thought that a smile could do all of that.

Then, all of a sudden, a pair of underwear flew at his head.

"What the—?" Anakin turned with wide eyes to look at Obi-Wan who looked as shocked as he did. "What the heck was that?"

"Anakin, we love you!" Distracted from the underwear, Anakin looked up at the sound of female voices screaming his name. The voices came from a redhead and a blond who hovered nearby in a compact speeder. They stood up where they were and lifted up their shirts to show their—

"By the Force!" Anakin exclaimed, quickly glancing away before he could see what the girls were displaying, all the while thanking all that was good in the Universe that Padmé was not there to see this. He turned just in time to see Obi-Wan look away, his face aflame with embarrassment. Obi-Wan clearly had not expected such behavior and had seen all that the girls had revealed.

"Unbelievable," Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes looking anywhere but at the crowd, "Is this truly what we've fought all these years for? They do realize that Jedi cannot have relationships, don't they?"

Anakin didn't answer as yet another pair of underwear sailed at his head. He ducked in time to miss it, but Obi-Wan wasn't so fortunate. It hit Obi-Wan square in the head. To add insult to injury, it landed perfectly, fitting around his head like a cap.

His eyes wide with horror, Obi-Wan peeled the underwear off his head. "Are these _men's_ underwear?"

Anakin decided then and there that he it was his destiny to die long before the virus had a chance to finish him, because the effort not to laugh was literally killing him. The feeling was compounded by the fact that Obi-Wan was hyperventilating and turning green. For a moment, Anakin had to pause and cover his mouth. He turned red at the effort and had to call on all his Jedi training not to lose it right there for the whole Galaxy to see.

Finally, after enduring more flashing attempts, several proposals from both women and men, as well as more panty contributions, Anakin and Obi-Wan reached the entrance of the ship.

_I should be promoted to Master for having to endure that_, Anakin thought, _I don't think I have ever been so tested in all my years as a Jedi._

"Made it, you have. Glad, I am. Sure of your arrival, I was not." Yoda said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. It was hard not to be amused when the normally proper Obi-Wan was still hyperventilating.

"That was…interesting," Mace Windu said, a light smile softening his face. It was the first time that Anakin had seen anything on Mace Windu's face but solemnity; the smile made Master Windu look completely different, human even.

Noticing Anakin's perusal, Master Windu's smile faded and he immediately got down to business.

"Anakin, everything you need for your period of isolation is on board." Master Windu said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the crowd, "There are enough provisions to last you for a year."

"A year?" Anakin exclaimed. "Why so long?"

"Know we not the severity of this illness." Yoda answered Anakin's question. "Prepared for the worst, we must be."

Anakin said nothing. Whether it was for a year or two days, he would still have to board _Twilight's Rain_; he would still be taken away from Padmé.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," Obi-Wan spoke, seeming to have finally recovered from the platform ordeal, "I wish to accompany Anakin into his exile."

"What?" Master Windu's eyebrows shot to his forehead, "It's bad enough that we are losing Anakin, we cannot afford to lose you as well, Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, shocked and moved beyond words, "You can't come with me, I'm sick and we still don't know if this virus is infectious or not."

Having forseen Obi-Wan's request, Yoda nodded, unsurprised. "Expected this, I did." Yoda stated, "Convene with the Council on this matter, we must. But I suspect, no help will you be, when gone your partner is. Burdened with guilt, you are."

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan confessed. "I know that we have all thought it, but Anakin and I both went on that mission, yet he was the only one to contract this virus. Anakin rescued me twice and he could have very well caught it trying to save me." Obi-Wan said, finally sharing the burden on his heart, "And if this sickness gets as bad as we suspect, he will need someone other than a clone to care for him. I want to be that person. I understand the risks and I accept them, so please allow me to do this. He is my responsibility."

Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged glances. "Master Yoda," Mace Windu said finally, "the decision is yours."

Yoda closed his eyes, attempting to see the future. It was clouded, as it had been for a long time. Yoda sighed and opened his eyes, "Unclear the future is but allow Obi-Wan to go with you, we will. Master Kenobi, ready you are?"

Obi-Wan did not try to hide the fact that he was already prepared. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Wait one minute!" Anakin protested, "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend," Obi-Wan said with a wry smile, "This is not your decision to make."

"I will not let you risk yourself for me, my Master." Anakin said in a low voice.

Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Anakin, I have raised you since you were a boy. You were my Padawan, then my partner, and now my friend. You have always been there for me over the years, and we both know that I would not be here if it were not for you. You have saved my life nine tim—"

"Ten times—," Anakin reminded him with a trembling smile.

"No, no, no," Obi-Wan said, smiling and waving his hand, "that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. But no matter the number, Anakin, you have never let me down and I will not let you down. I will not allow you to face this alone."

Unable to speak, Anakin nodded accepting Obi-Wan's decision. Obi-Wan smiled and then he turned and bowed to Mace Windu and Yoda. "When we reach the ship, I will draw Anakin's blood and send it through the transport pad to be tested in the lab. The doctors should be able to determine in a few day's times whether this virus is contagious."

"Very good, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu answered, disturbed by the affection he saw between Obi-Wan and his former apprentice. "You should check and see if everything is in order for your departure."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "Very well, Master Windu." To Anakin he said, "I will meet you inside, Anakin, but don't be long." Obi-Wan glanced at the rowdy crowd, "as long as you're out here, they're not going to leave."

"I know, I get that," Anakin said, watching the crowd uneasily, "Let's depart now, before something happens. There's no need to linger here."

Bowing respectfully to Master Yoda and Master Windu, Anakin entered the ship. He paused at the massive windows to gaze outside. Moments later, after confirming the departure details, Obi-Wan joined him.

As the doors ascended to their upright position, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "You know it's not too la—."

"It's truly beautiful in here," Obi-Wan remarked, cutting Anakin off, "truly beautiful."

Understanding when he was being told to drop it, Anakin fell silent and watched as the doors finally closed with a thud, sealing them inside.

As soon as Anakin heard the sound, his heart dropped to his feet. His thoughts pulled him to the one place he had tried desperately not to go. _Padmé_, Anakin thought closing his eyes. He'd tried his best not to think of her, but his heart refused to listen.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin spoke, suddenly heartsick, "The ship will be leaving in a few moments and I know that I should stick around to make sure that everything is okay, but…"

"It's okay Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "It's been a very long day. You're allowed to rest. Go, I will handle things here."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said gratefully. He watched as Obi-Wan hailed a nearby clone to go over the specifics of the ship's mechanics. Anakin still could not believe that Obi-Wan was here with him. For so long, he had seen Obi-Wan as the stern, overly critical mentor who would not allow himself any affection or fondness for his former Padawan. But now, his whole view of Obi-Wan had been shifted, and it left Anakin in turmoil.

Had he been unjustly harsh in his assessment of Obi-Wan all of these years? Had he done the very thing that he had accused Obi-Wan of doing, not truly seeing Obi-Wan for who he was? The possibility that he had been unfair toward Obi-Wan did not sit well with Anakin. Another thought surfaced; if he had been this wrong about Obi-Wan, who else in his life was he wrong about?

Disturbed by his thoughts, Anakin made his way to the suite designated for him. He would have to meditate on this because suddenly, he very much wanted to know the answers to these questions.

Anakin punched in the security code to his suite when he reached the door. He released a huge sigh as he entered and began to pull off his clothes. He was so tired that he did not notice the splendor and luxury of the room.

He had just removed his belt when he heard a small noise from the closet of the room. Immediately on alert, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and enabled it. Moving cautiously toward the closet, Anakin pressed the button to open it and then stepped back to confront what was there, lightsaber at the ready.

A very surprised and unsuspecting Padmé Skywalker tumbled from its depths.

His eyes wide, Anakin disabled his lightsaber. "Padmé?"

Padmé stood up and brushed herself off. She looked steadily into Anakin's face and as pleasantly as she could, said, "Hello, husband."

End of Chapter 3: I hoped you guys liked this, if you did, please review.

**4th Chapter: Padmé's Choice**: Padmé must deal with the consequences of her decision.


	4. Padmé's Choice

Note 1: This is my first fanfiction work. Thank you for all the review that I have received! It's really encouraging and will ensure that this Verse is continued.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Padmé's Choice**

**By WrittinInStone**

"Padmé?" Anakin said incredulously. He rubbed his eyes, but she didn't disappear. He stared at her in confusion a moment longer before anger surged through him, hot and heavy. "Padmé," he said, his voice belying his barely controlled rage, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Few people had ever seen Anakin Skywalker this angry and lived to tell about it. One such group was the Sand People on Tatooine who had killed his beloved mother. They had gained death for their actions, yet Padmé stood before her furious husband without fear.

"Well, _you're_ here, aren't you?" Padmé stated simply, as she moved to inspect the room. She had been so intent on hiding that she had not taken the time to admire it.

"Padmé." Anakin spoke slowly, "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes, I do." She stopped inspecting the room to turn to Anakin. "I smuggled myself aboard this jinxed cruiser to be with my husband. After all, you _said_ that you were okay and that you would be home soon, did you not?"

Anakin immediately had to guard himself against going on the offensive. He knew what she was trying to do; she was subtlety telling him that she was not happy that he had lied to her. In the back of his mind, he had to admire her cleverness. He had known when he married her that she was a very effective politician due to her brilliance and her ability to think quickly. At any other time, he would have been just as impressed when she used her methods on him, but this time, her antics would not work. Not today, not for this; for this, he was furious.

"Padmé, I want you to leave this ship. Now." Anakin said quietly.

Padmé tried to ignore the chill that went down her spine at his words. She only remembered seeing Anakin this angry one time. People had died… Now, apparently, she had committed a crime just as severe by putting herself in danger.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anakin." She said firmly.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Padmé, I want you to leave this ship. Take an escape pod, do what you have to do, but leave, " He repeated, his voice lowering.

"I'm not going _anywhere_, Anakin." She repeated, her anger beginning to rise. She took a long drawn out breath to calm down. Padmé reminded herself that Anakin had good reason to be upset; he loved her and had only done what he thought was right.

But she could not be away from him, and she knew that he could not be away from her; as soon as she had made it onto _Twilight's Rain_, she had felt his sadness. Padmé knew that she had a bond with Anakin that surpassed understanding and she knew that she could feel things about him that no one else could, but she still could not help but wonder why no one else could feel his pain; it radiated off of him in waves.

Now, as she stood in front of her livid husband, she knew that before she could talk to him, she had to calm him down. Padmé was glad that she had thought of a plan before engaging in this rash venture. There was only one thing that would calm this brewing storm: Plan B. _Well, it's not really my plan,_ Padmé thought, _it's more like my mother's plan.  
><em>

Padmé remembered when her mother had first told her about Plan B. It had been the three of them, Padmé; Jobal, her mother; and her sister, Sola, in the kitchen preparing for a family gathering. She had been twenty-two years old at the time and still completely unprepared for the talk. She remembered Sola smirking at her when Jobal first started in; obviously Sola had known what was in store for Padmé, but had not bothered to warn her younger sister of the coming awkwardness. Her mother had sat preparing potatoes when she had given her daughters the secret:

"_Padmé, Sola, when you finally find the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with, you two _will_ have arguments. It's inevitable. Some will be small, but those are the ones that you don't have to worry about as much. It's the big ones that can destroy a relationship. Now, there will be times when he will try to assert his authority over you as the husband or the man, and that will offend you down to your core. But don't let it, because we women are the ones with the real power. In order to resolve any and all issues, appeal to his masculinity and give him the one thing that no man can resist. I call it Plan B." _

"_Plan B?" Padmé remembered responding_, _"What's Plan B?"_

"_Plan B is the ultimate equalizer." Jobal stated with a secret smile, "Not only does it immediately stop any arguments, but it leaves both parties extremely happy. It doesn't solve the issue, but Force knows that it certainly helps to decrease the tension. Trust me, it works every time with your father_." _Jobal had winked at Padmé, who suddenly wished she could bleach her mind of the images that her mother had conjured up._

_I hope this actually works, _Padmé thought with a deep breath. With a pull of a cord on her one-piece outfit, all of her clothes fell to the floor. Padmé had commissioned to have the outfit specially made for events that required Plan B. She had been mortified when ordering it, especially when she received a knowing look from the shopkeeper. But now, at the look on her husband's face, all of the embarrassment that she had endured to have the suit made became worth it.

Anakin's mouth dropped open as Padmé stood in front of him in all her nude glory. Thoughts fled and good intentions disappeared as he surveyed the perfection that was her body.

_By the Force, it works!_ Padmé thought in amazement as her husband stared dumbly at her, _my mother is a genius! _

Padmé smiled sensually at Anakin, and as she gazed upon her husband, she realized that power had indeed been shifted to her._ I am _really _going to enjoy this_, Padmé thought as she smiled enticingly at Anakin. She moved slowly toward Anakin, allowing her curves to rock his world. He gulped hard as she reached him and pressed her body into his.

"Padmé," he finally bit out, "This doesn't….doesn't change….anything…." Anakin spoke brokenly as he tried to concentrate on speaking. She rose on her tiptoes and pulled him down so she would nibble on his ear, "Y…you still have to….leave." Anakin let out a sigh as Padmé began to pull the clothes off of his body.

"I missed you _so_ much, Ani." She whispered to him, burying her face in his now bare chest. "I thought I would die. And I _know_ that what I've done is crazy, I know it is, but please understand. I would rather die here with you than to live anywhere else without you. I have to be with you."

Anakin closed his eyes as he absorbed her words. Padmé nuzzled his chest and slowly began to explore the skin there. "I am your wife. It is my right to be by your side. Please, let me stay," she murmured, "please."

Padmé knew that she could stay there against Anakin's wishes, but she didn't want to. She _knew_ that he wanted her there; he just needed to admit it so that they could make the most of the time that they would have together.

"Please, Ani," she entreated once more, "Please let me stay."

Anakin let out a loud, exaggerated sigh of defeat. "Fine." He said it as though he resented it highly, but Padmé only smiled. It was hard to be angry at his theatrics when his hands were all over her body.

Anakin suddenly paused as he felt a presence approaching his room. "Padmé," he said, trying to focus "Padmé, we must stop."

"Why," she spoke against his skin.

"Because Obi-Wan is coming."

She pulled away from him so fast that she tripped over the clothes on the floor. "Obi-Wan is here? On _Twilight's Rain_?" she squeaked. "Why didn't you say that before I started tearing your clothes off?" As he began to dress, Anakin could only watch in amusement as she haphazardly rushed to put on her clothes.

"Force-damned one-piece suit," Padmé murmured angrily as she tried to squeeze into the tight, skimpy outfit. Clothes were the bane of her existence but because of her various public positions, she had always had someone to help her with her clothes. Hair she could handle, but clothes? She absolutely despised clothes.

"He's here." Anakin stated, walking to the door, "he probably felt your presence."

"Anakin!" She exclaimed, "What are we going to say? How are we going to explain my being here?"

"You don't have a plan? I thought you had everything figured out!"

"I didn't know Obi-Wan was going to be here!" She pointed out frantically as she patted her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. She prayed to the Force that she did not look like she had been moments away from making love to the Jedi in front of her.

She strained her mind as she tried to think of a good reason why she was here. She bit her lip as something came to her; it was sketchy at best, but it was the only thing she had at the moment.

"Okay, he's at the door. Do you have something?" Anakin asked, his eyebrows turned up in worry.

She nodded as she mentally braced herself for what was coming. Anakin opened the door and there stood Obi-Wan at the entrance, poised to knock.

"Anakin," he said as he entered, "I felt a strange presence on board. It felt different than that of the clones. I came here to see if you felt it too…" He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Padmé. "Senator Amidala!"

"Hello, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, putting on her persona as Senator Amidala, "It's good to see you." Falling into her role as a political giant was familiar; it gave her strength and put her at ease.

"Senator Amidala…you're here…on this ship…in Anakin's room." Obi-Wan stated as though he were having a hard time believing that she was there.

"Yes," Padmé allowed amusement to color her voice, "I'm here on a mission from Naboo. The people of Naboo have never forgotten Master Skywalker's bravery during the conflict with the Trade Federation so many years ago. His actions allowed us to win the war and retain our freedom. The Queen heard of Knight Skywalker's…predicament and bade me come to help find the cure. She thought I would be the best choice due to my history with him. The Queen also chose me because she did not want any other to make such a sacrifice when she knew that I was quite willing. She wanted this to be a covert mission, so it was necessary for me to acquire entrance without anyone's knowledge. I saw Knight Skywalker walking to his room and decided that it was as good a time as any to make my intentions known."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows rising, "That is quite generous of the Queen. I shall inform the Jedi Council so that they can send a formal word of gratitude."

Only Padmé's political experience stopped her from reacting negatively to Obi-Wan's words. She steadied herself inwardly and then she calmly shook her head in disagreement, "I would advise against such. The Queen has requested that this be kept quiet from all. This is a personal favor for her and she wants no political repercussions from this act."

Obi-Wan nodded, acquiescing to her words, "Very well, Senator. It would not be my place to question your decision, or that of the Queen's since you both are clearly sure of what you are doing. Now," Obi-Wan said smiling, "unless you intend to stay in this suite with Anakin, I will call a clone to assist you in finding a suitable room."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly as both Anakin and Padmé tensed at his last statement. "It was a joke," he offered.

"Oh," They both echoed as they visibly relaxed. Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. "If you would come with me, Senator Amidala."

"Please," Padmé said with a smile as she followed Obi-Wan, "We've never been so formal with one another before. Call me Padmé."

Obi-Wan nodded, a smile gracing his face as well, "I will do so only if you call me Obi-Wan." Padmé nodded readily in agreement.

Obi-Wan inclined his head to Anakin as he left, Padmé in tow. After leaving the Senator in the capable hands of a clone, Obi-Wan slowly made his way to his own suite. He could not shake the feeling that he had just missed something significant involving Anakin and Padmé. In truth, Obi-Wan was more than a little disturbed by what he had witnessed, or rather, what he had _not_ witnessed in Anakin's room.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had once fancied the Senator long ago as a Padawan and that presently, they were good friends. These facts made him wonder at Anakin's calm. If Anakin had been so against Obi-Wan going, he should have been furious that Senator Amidala had done something so drastic. Yet Anakin seemed perfectly at ease. _How long were they together before I got there?_ Obi-Wan wondered, a suspicion growing in his mind.

Obi-Wan had not missed the slight easing of the Senator's shoulders as he accepted her words about her 'mission.' It was as though she was relieved that he had believed her statements at all. In addition to that, they had both been intent upon him, almost overly so, while being very careful not to look at one another. Obi-Wan felt a chill began to sweep up his spine at the possible implications of what he had seen.

"No, I will not react until I have all of the information," Obi-Wan stated aloud, and Obi-Wan knew that he _would_ get that information.

Something was going on and Obi-Wan intended to find out what.

End of Chapter 4: If you enjoyed this, please, please review.

**5th Chapter: Plots & Plans:** The group set a course of action to save Anakin


	5. Plots & Plans

Note 1: This is my first fanfiction work. Thank you for all the review that I have received! It's really encouraging and will ensure that this Verse is continued.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my sister and beta reader, Darth Hope. (I know, ironic isn't it?)

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Plots & Plans**

**By WrittinInStone**

Anakin woke up the next morning sore and in a very foul mood. He knew exactly why he was so irritable. His body had endured the agony of stone-hard erection. All. Night. Long. He had not known that his body could remain that…ready for such a lengthy period of time! All night he had done nothing but twist and turn as he thought about what Padmé had done yesterday.

When she had tumbled out of his closet, Anakin had had every intention of making her leave. But when she dropped her clothing, revealing the hidden treasure underneath, he transformed from a confident, understandably indignant husband into something spineless and gelatinous.

Anakin knew that he was pathetic. He had spent the entire night creating clever plans to get to Padmé. Some of his plans included crawling through the ceiling ducts, dressing up as a clone, even pretending to be lost although he had been given a thorough tour of _Twilight's Rain_. His more outrageous plans were to send Obi-Wan a false message from the Jedi Council to get him off of the ship or to simply say 'to hell with it,' blow up the whole damn ship, and take Padmé to a far away place in an escape pod to devour her as he pleased. He had even been desperate enough to seriously consider causing Obi-Wan to have an 'accident' that would require that he leave _Twilight's Rain_. The last plan made him feel guilty, which only annoyed him more.

He knew that not only were his plans born of desperation, but they were quite ridiculous, so he tried none of them although his need to be with Padmé gnawed at him. Instead, he was forced to endure the torment of unfulfilled desire in his quarters. Alone. And as the night continued, his thoughts became fouler, more profane, until it became the monster of suppressed desire that was Anakin Skywalker.

When Anakin finally exited his room, the droids took one look at his face and quickly steered clear. _Good_, Anakin thought crossly, _because I could use a droid art piece in my suite_. He tensed as he felt the presence of Padmé and Obi-Wan. They had made it to the dining hall before him. If nothing else, this made his mood worse. In mere moments he would be in close proximity to Padmé with no way to ravish her the way that he wanted.

Anakin felt like a wild beast. He wondered how Obi-Wan would react if he simply jumped on Padmé and started to consume her right there for Obi-Wan and the clones and the whole damn world to see. Thinking of the look that such an action would put on Obi-Wan's face made Anakin laugh aloud. It served to ease his frustration, but only slightly.

Anakin paused as he passed a mirror. _By the Force!_ Anakin thought in horror as he saw his reflection_. I really _do_ look like a wild beast! _There were bags under his red eyes and it looked as though he hadn't brushed his hair in ages. _That's because I haven't_, Anakin thought grimly. Anakin had never put much stock into his looks, but _this_ was unacceptable. _I swear on all the lives of the Jedi that I will turn to the Dark Side before I allow Padmé to see me like this_. Anakin thought with a grimace as he quickly cleaned up his appearance.

_Okay, Anakin,_ He thought to himself when he was presentable. _You can do this. You are a man. You are Anakin Skywalker. You can control yourself._ Pasting a smile on his face, Anakin entered the dining area.

"Good morning," he said smoothly, "Did everyone have a restful night?"

"Yes, I did actually. The beds here are amazing," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin critically, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Are you…okay Anakin?"

"Of course," Anakin said brightly, "I'm great." He turned to Padmé. "How are you this morning, Senator Amidala?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you Master Skywalker," Padmé said inclining her head toward him.

He nodded. He sat at the table as an awkward silence descended.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said suddenly, "I sent your blood work to the doctors and they said that they would have the results later on today. We will finally find out if this disease is infectious or not."

Hearing talk of Anakin's condition immediately grabbed Padmé's attention. She wanted to know everything about this illness so that she could take care of Anakin.

"That's good," Anakin said, his gaze flickering to Padmé, "it would be nice to know if I'm going to make my friends deathly ill or not."

"Obi-Wan, what exactly do we know about Ani's illness?" Padmé said, then immediately chastised herself for the slip. 'Ani' was an extremely familiar and personal name. To call him that after referring to him as 'Master Skywalker' would raise questions in any politician's mind. It would imply that she knew Anakin a lot better than she had originally let on. It was especially suspicious since they had both persisted in calling each other by formal titles. Padmé hoped that because Obi-Wan knew their history as friends, he would dismiss it as a slip due to habit and nothing more.

Obi-Wan had indeed caught the change in wording, but had chosen not to speak on it although he found it curious indeed. It would have been nothing if Padmé and Anakin had not taken such pains to be so proper. But it was as though when Padmé was on guard, Anakin was Master Skywalker, but when she was relaxed, he was 'Ani.' Obi-Wan knew that it could simply be that they did not want their friendship to be misconstrued in an inappropriate way by the media, but that reasoning would not be valid here because it was just him and he knew about their history. So why the formality unless there was something _else _they were trying to hide?

Pushing away his feeling of uneasiness at his line of thought, Obi-Wan answered Padmé's question, "We know that this virus is attacking a very specific part of his body. The problem is that we're not sure which part it is. Whatever it is, it's making him very weak. The bouts of weakness have been short and far apart, but everyday, he experiences more bouts that are closer together. When I say that they are closer in frequency, I mean that in a purely medical sense. They are still quite rare, but more frequent than they were when he was diagnosed with the virus."

Padmé frowned. "So, are the doctors working on a cure? Do they know how he contracted this virus?"

"As of now, no," Anakin responded, "They have no idea. No one does."

"So, I think we should start at General Grevious' ship, then" Padmé said, rubbing her chin in thought, "That's where we think that Anakin contracted this thing. Maybe the ship's hologram will give us a clue as to what happened. That is, if it's still working after Anakin's whole landing episode."

"Hey! I saved the Chancellor's life in that 'episode' as you call it," Anakin said in mock offense. "I think I did a pretty good job, thank you."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "That's what you say every time you wreck a ship, speeder, cruiser, or any vehicle that flies."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, bringing the group back to focus. "Padmé, you want to go find a cure for Anakin ourselves?"

Padmé nodded, "Absolutely. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Not really," Anakin replied, "We're supposed to be here to keep me away from the rest of the population. Apparently the Jedi don't approve of mass hysteria."

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin's words. "Yes, Anakin, I imagine a Galaxy in chaos would not conform to the Jedi Council's views on order."

"Indeed," Anakin responded in mock gravity, "It would be very difficult for the Jedi to try the whole Galaxy for disturbing the peace."

Ignoring their banter, Padmé sat there, appalled, "What do you mean you're just supposed to sit here?" She interrupted them. "You don't really intend to do that, do you? And where is _here_ anyway?"

"We are currently stationed near one of Coruscant's moons, several thousand kilometers from the planet. This exile was never meant to be permanent or even far away from Coruscant. Anakin was only meant to be isolated from the population until such time as this virus was deemed non-contagious. Then Anakin could return to Coruscant where he would be under medical supervision until a cure is found."

"How long until the cure is found?" Padmé questioned.

"That's one of the problems," Obi-Wan said, sighing. "We have no clue. This virus would not be so intimidating if the doctors could gleam some information about it. But so far, everything that they have done has proven inconclusive."

Padmé fell silent as she contemplated this. She refused to sit around and leave the Anakin's fate in the hands of doctors who were stuck in their laboratories. The answer was on Grevious' ship. She just knew it.

Anakin frowned at Padmé. It always disturbed him when she fell silent like this. It meant that she was plotting, and he had some idea about what.

"Padm—" Anakin began.

"Master Skywalker," A clone appeared in the dining hall, "There is a message for you from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin nodded, a smile playing across his face, "Thank you, Palo. I will receive it in my suite."

"Very good, sir," The clone bowed low and then left to make the arrangements.

"If you two would excuse me, I will return momentarily." Nodding to them, Anakin left and made his way to his suite.

Obi-Wan nodded in response, but Padmé tensed at his departure. Though Chancellor Palpatine was from her home world of Naboo, lately, she had been sensing something strange and dark from the leader of the Senate. She was uneasy about him and she did not like how close he was to Anakin. Padmé had yet to voice her fears to Anakin, but when she did, she hoped he would listen.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin sank into a chair in his suite as a hologram of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic filled his room, "Anakin, my boy! I am quite pleased to see you up and around. If one listened to the HoloNet, they would assume that you were on your death bed."

Anakin grinned in response, "As of this moment, I am well and filled with gratitude that you would contact me about my condition."

"Well, it's the least I can do after you and your partner, Master Kenobi, rescued me from General Grievous. Tell me, how do you fare in your exile? I would hate for you to lack anything."

"I have been very well equipped by the Jedi. I have everything that I could possibly need here."

Palpatine nodded, "Very well, Anakin. I will check on you quite regularly throughout your struggle. It grieves my heart to know that someone as brave and as noble as you has to endure this. Just know that I will be available to you whenever and for whatever you need. Ask what you will and it will be provided."

Anakin's eyebrows rose at the Chancellor's words, "That is too generous a boon, I cannot accept it." Anakin had always thought that he and the Chancellor had been friends, and had been saddened when there had been no contact with him after the virus had been confirmed. But now, in the face of this token, Anakin did not know how to feel about the Chancellor's involvement. Before this incident, Anakin would have gladly accepted Palpatine's offer, seeing it as a benefit of their friendship, but now, the gift seemed ostentatious.

"Nonsense. It is a personal accounting that I do this. You contracted this virus while saving my life. It would ease my guilty conscience if you would accept my help."

Anakin frowned, disturbed. He and Obi-Wan had done their duty as Jedi, nothing more. It did not warrant this display especially since it was being extended to him only, and not Obi-Wan. Anakin suddenly had the nagging suspicion that the Chancellor knew this. He smiled at Palpatine to hide his uneasiness; if he did take advantage of the Chancellor's offer, it would almost be as though he were in the Chancellor's debt. _Which might be the whole point,_ a voice in his head whispered.

Alarmed, Anakin pushed the thought aside. Chancellor Palpatine had always been a willing ear to listen to Anakin's concerns and had always offered encouraging advice to Anakin when he needed it. Indeed, at one time, the Chancellor had seemed to be the only person who cared about him or even understood him. _But that was before Obi-Wan risked his life to be here with me,_ Anakin thought. _That's before I found out that I had totally misjudged my Master._

It was as though he did not need the Chancellor anymore, now that he knew that Obi-Wan truly cared about him. The simple truth was; Anakin had always wanted _Obi-Wan_ to be his confidant. Obi-Wan had raised him and cared for him ever since he had been taken from his mother; Obi-Wan was like a father to him. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan everything; about what he had done on Tatooine, about Padmé… and after what Obi-Wan had done for him, Anakin thought that he just might be able to do that. But Anakin did not want to act badly toward Palpatine; the person who had been so kind to him. And he knew that it would be an insult to the Chancellor and his friendship to reject his offer, so finally, Anakin nodded in agreement, "Very well. I am overwhelmed by your kindness."

Palpatine smiled, "On a less personal note, we here at the Senate know your importance to the Republic, Anakin. It will set all of our minds at ease when this affair is done with. I will contact you again, soon."

"Very good, Chancellor." Anakin rose as the image of the Chancellor disappeared.

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé looked left and right as she hurriedly slipped out of Anakin's room, thinking about the note she had left there.

"I have to do this," she murmured to herself, "I have to. I'm sorry Ani, but I know that this place will lead us to the answers, I can feel it."

Padmé assumed a normal pace as she entered the hallway. She nodded calmly to the clones and droids that she passed until she reached a large brown door. "Data Coordinates," Padmé read aloud as she entered the room.

She quickly went to the computer and scanned the files until she found what she was searching for. The remains of General Grevious' ship were located on the forest moon of Endor. It was in an extremely isolated location near the Unknown Regions. _Which is strange_, Padmé thought to herself, _why would they put it in such a hostile location, instead of in the Republic?_ According to the data, it was a planet populated by a fiercely territorial people who despised off-worlders. All other details were restricted and inaccessible.

Padmé nodded, suddenly more confident than ever that answers were on the forest moon of Endor. She quickly downloaded the file and exited the room.

As Padmé walked down the hall, she suddenly paused as dizziness swept over her. She grabbed the wall in alarm as the floor rushed toward her.

Moments later, Padmé woke, alarmed that she had fainted. _What the heck just happened?_ She wondered as she steadied herself. After taking several calming breaths, she rose from the floor and slowly continued to her ship in the docking bay. She knew she should rest after her fainting spell, but she refused. She was sure that the faint had been due to stress and nothing more. _I can't let something that small stop me_, she thought to herself. _I have to help my husband_.

As Padmé readied her ship, she wondered for a moment if Plan B would work again when Anakin found out what she had done. _I guess we'll see soon_, Padmé thought as she flew her ship quietly out of _Twilight's Rain_.

She set the ship for the forest moon and then closed her eyes as the steady hum of the autopilot sent her to sleep.

#*#*#*#*#

"Good news, Master Skywalker, it looks as though this virus is not infectious."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both let out a huge sigh of relief and then grinned broadly at one another at the doctor's words.

_That means that Padmé and Obi-Wan are safe_, Anakin thought, his gladness building. _That means I can go back to Coruscant. That means that Padmé and I can…! _Anakin's grin broadened as he thought about all the wonderfully naughty things he as going to do to her. _We must leave immediately_, Anakin thought, _so that Padmé and I can_…

Suddenly Anakin frowned. "Obi-Wan, have you seen Padmé? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Obi-Wan frowned as well, "Now that I think of it, no, Anakin. I have not seen her. I wonder where she is. I thought it was suspicious that she missed this meeting."

Anakin felt a tinge of fear roll up his spine. He rose slowly from his chair and hailed a clone, "Adam, please send out an announcement for Senator Amidala. We wish to know her whereabouts."

Adam bowed low, "Right away, sir."

Anakin began to pace as he tried to quell his fear.

"Milord," Adam spoke upon his return, "The log shows that the Senator left the ship an hour ago."

"Left the ship?" Obi-Wan said incredulously, "To go where?"

"After looking at the hologram projectors, it seems that she accessed the Data Coordinates room to find the location of a moon called Endor. It is located near the Unknown Regions and is said to be extremely hostile, milord."

"Extremely hostile?" Anakin repeated, "Why would she go there?"

"I do not know sir, but Senator Amidala did download some data. We reprinted it for you." Adam gave Anakin and Obi-Wan each a copy of the download.

"Thank you, Adam." Obi-Wan said with a small nod, "That will be all."

"Sir." Adam bowed low and then left the room.

"General Grevious' ship," Anakin said with a groan. He placed his papers down carefully on the chair and then put his head into his hands as though he were tired, "She went to find General Grevious' ship."

"It looks that way," Obi-Wan said grimly, "We should have known she would try something like this. We know her well enough to know that she'd do something this rash."

"Yes," Anakin murmured, unable to name the amount of rage building within him, "She _would_ do something so foolish. Be ready in an hour, Obi-Wan, we must go after her."

"Yes, I know." Obi-Wan said with a sigh. He stopped when he saw the look on Anakin's face. He went to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Peace, my friend, we will find her and when we do, we will both take turns strangling her."

Anakin nodded as a reluctant smile highlighted his features, "Very well, as long as I go first."

"It's a deal," Obi-Wan said, returning his grin. "We will meet on the docking bay in an hour."

Anakin nodded.

#*#*#*#*#

In his suite, Anakin quickly gathered the standard items needed for a mission. "Utility belt, lightsaber…note?" Anakin said aloud as his eyes fell on the note nestled under his pillow.

He opened the note and began to read:

_Anakin, _

_I know you're probably furious right now, and I'm sorry that I left without word, but I had to do this. I have a feeling that this is the answer to the problem. I can't explain the feeling, but I know that I have to follow my instincts. We've never waited for others to solve our problems for us and we shouldn't start now. I won't go onto the planet until you get here because I know you and Obi-Wan will follow me. This was just my way of giving you a boost. _

_You once told me that you could not lose me, that you would not survive it. Well, I love you, Anakin Skywalker and I cannot lose you, I would not survive. I don't care if I have to drag you and Obi-Wan across the Galaxy; we will find this cure and we will live happily ever after. By now, you have probably printed a copy of the files I downloaded, but just in case you haven't, I am on the forest moon of Endor and I await you._

_Hurry, my love, I am lonely here without you._

_With all the love in my soul,_

_P_

Anakin closed the note and sat down on his bed. He shook his head as he began to smile. "My wife," he said aloud, "is amazing." He could not get angry with Padmé. He had known who she was before he married her and he would not change her for all the credits in the Galaxy.

"I'm coming Padmé." He closed his eyes and said softly into the empty room, "Wait for me, I'll be there soon."

Far away, tucked in her ship, and in the peaceful rest of slumber, Padmé Skywalker smiled in response.

End of Chapter 5: If you loved it, review it. _Writers on this site are paid only by the reviews of the readers._

**6th Chapter: Sanctuary Moon**: Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan meet the Natives of the forest moon.


	6. Sanctuary Moon

Note 1: Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites that I have received! It's really encouraging and will ensure that this Verse is continued.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my totally awesome friend and new beta reader Young at Heart21. Thank you for all of your support!

Note 5: Sanctuary Moon is another name for the Forest Moon of Endor

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Sanctuary Moon**

**By WrittinInStone**

"We should be arriving at the Forest Moon of Endor in moments, Anakin. Don't panic, I'm sure there's a good reason why we haven't heard from Padmé." Obi-Wan advised his old Padawan.

Anakin said nothing as his ship hovered in the exosphere, preparing to enter Sanctuary Moon. They had lost contact with Padmé half an hour before Twilight's Rain had arrived at their destination.

Anakin tried to calm himself, but it was difficult; he knew that something was wrong. Padmé would not have gone onto the planet unless something had happened. When she said she would do something, then she did it and she had said that she would wait to go on the planet until their arrival. Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to sense her presence. She was on the moon, but he could not sense if she was hurt or not.

"Prepare to descend, Master." Anakin said, gazing at the moon from his craft. "From my readings, Padmé was here. It looks as though she experienced engine failure and was forced to make an emergency landing."

In his cockpit, Obi-Wan frowned, "That's strange, Padmé's ship is usually in top condition. It's odd that it would be experiencing any difficulties at all."

"Just what I was thinking," Anakin responded grimly, "Sabotage?"

"Maybe," Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his beard, "But who could have done something like this?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan" Anakin murmured, "But I plan to find out."

"Wait a moment," Obi-Wan said, checking the monitor on his ship, "I have readings on her landing site. Let's go there."

"Roger that," Anakin responded as they both descended onto Sanctuary Moon.

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé groaned as she slowly came to. She sat up, wincing as she did so. _This just isn't my day_, Padmé thought as she stared at her surroundings.

Padmé had been hovering over Endor when her ship began to beep, indicating mechanical problems. She remembered frowning in confusion; her ship had been repaired and updated just last week; there should be nothing wrong with it. But she had quickly begun the landing cycle thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. When she had almost reached the ground, her ship lost all power. She sailed through the thick foliage of the trees and plants until strong hanging green vines finally stopped her hazardous crash through the jungle. She had been climbing out of her ship when she fainted again, tumbling the last few meters to the ground.

_By the Force_, Padmé thought fearfully, _what is the matter with me_? She refused to believe that Anakin had infected her with the virus, so it had to be something else. Padmé resolved to get herself checked out as soon as she returned to Twilight's Rain. _I need to know what's wrong with me_, she thought, biting her lip, _I probably just need some rest and some alone time with Anakin_. _Yes_, she thought, a smile touching her lips, _some alone time with Anakin is _exactly_ what I need._

Once more she looked around herself. _I guess I can't stay here. I need to move; the data says that this place is hostile and it's getting dark. I'll set up camp and try to contact Anakin and Obi-Wan._

She wiped herself off, grabbed her blaster, and began her hike through the woods.

#*#*#*#*#

"It was a good call to bring the droids, Anakin. They should help us here immeasurably." Obi-Wan said, as they trekked through the dense trees of Endor.

"R2 and I are partners." Anakin replied, looking at the droid affectionately, "I had to bring him or I never would have heard the end of it."

R2 responded with beeps and whistles, agreeing to Anakin's words. Anakin shook his head and smiled as the continued their journey to Padmé's landing site. _R2 _is_ an asset to the mission_, Anakin thought with a rueful sigh, _but if only we had had the foresight to leave 3PO behind. If I hear one more compliant from him I'm going to explo—_.

"Well, I don't like it on this dreadful moon," 3PO complained, interrupting his Maker's thoughts. "I don't care if you think it's pretty here!" 3PO exclaimed in response to R2's beeping, "This place is obviously dangerous and knowing Mistress Padmé, she has probably already left her ship!"

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, frowning at the droid's words, "By the Force," he exhaled, "3PO's right. Padmé is probably long gone by now."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I expected that. It is likely that the explosion from her craft drew the natives; they would have been sure to investigate. It was far safer to leave especially since it's getting late. I'm hoping she left a clue as to the direction that she went. The crash site should tell us something."

Anakin frowned, his mind on Padmé. He once again stretched out with the Force to feel her presence. This time, he got a signature.

"She's heading East," Anakin stated, unable to prevent relief from entering his voice. If Padmé was moving, it meant that she was not hurt too badly. "According to this Holonavi, the path we are taking is due east. If we follow it, we should run into her."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin curiously, "How do you know she's heading east?"

Anakin responded easily, hoping Obi-Wan would see no need to check the truth of his words through the Force, "She usually heads east. When I was guarding her as a Padawan, I asked her if her internal navigator was broken because every time she wanted to go somewhere, she would automatically go east regardless of the actual location of her destination."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "From what I have heard from some of my non-Jedi acquaintances, human women have a terrible sense of direction," he said, nodding as he rubbed his beard.

Anakin shook his head, looking at Obi-Wan with a smirk, "Don't let the Senator hear you say that, you just might be called before the Council for that little remark.

"Padmé never needs to know," Obi-Wan said quickly, rubbing his beard faster. "And I suppose I can't say much. I don't have the best sense of direction either."

"No, my Master," Anakin agreed, rolling his eyes, "You don't. Do you remember how you fell into that nest of Gund—"

"We don't have to bring that up," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand, "That was a total and complete mistake! My holonavi said that the ship was along the westbound ridge, so I went along the westbound ridge!" Obi-Wan claimed defensively, red creeping up his neck. "Anyone could have made the mistake."

"Yeah. Right." Anakin said, grinning and shaking his head.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, returning to the task at hand. "According to this holonavi, we should be coming up on her ship any moment now."

Anakin and Obi-Wan paused as they broke through the trees. There, in front of them, sat Padmé's ship. It was hanging precariously from the vines of nearby trees. Anakin let out a breath at the wreckage.

"By the Force," He muttered, "She could have been killed…" Anakin's voice drifted into silence as he tried to control the fear and anger rising in his heart. Someone had tried to _kill_ Padmé; someone had tried to kill his wife. Someone would _pay_.

Obi-Wan crouched to his knees when he saw petite footsteps in the ground. "She was walking when she left, so that's good. From these footprints, it looks as though there was no dragging, so she's relatively unharmed." Obi-Wan said, unknowingly echoing Anakin's previous thoughts. He stood to face the direction Padmé had gone. "You were right, she's heading east. Let's go, Anakin."

"Hold on, Master." Anakin slowly moved forward. "Do you feel that?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Yes, I do. It feels as though…we're surrounded!"

Lightsabers were quickly pulled as numerous small creatures jumped out of the foliage, whopping and brandishing makeshift spears.

Startled, Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other, surprised. "Wow. They look like little…teddy bears!" Anakin smiled, lowering his lightsaber. He frowned when the creatures came closing, jabbing at them with their weapons.

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned as Anakin's lightsaber rose once more, "They seem to be the natives of this place."

The creatures moved forward, indicating that they drop their weapons.

"There's no way am I giving these things my lightsaber," Anakin stated flatly.

"Just give it to them," Obi-Wan cautioned as he lowered his lightsaber to the ground.

"I thought my lightsaber was my life, Master." Anakin said, tongue in cheek as he copied Obi-Wan's movements.

"It doesn't look as though we have much of a choice here, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "But it's good to know that your ability to be sarcastic is not compromised by this little episode."

A smirk crossed Anakin's face even as the loud whoops and noises coming from the creatures put him on edge. These creatures obviously had no technology, but it would not be wise to underestimate the effectiveness of their weapons.

"3PO," Anakin called, trying to remain still, "Do you think you can communicate with these creatures?"

"I don't know, Master Ani! They seem to be speaking a very primitive diale—."

"Just try." Anakin said as the creatures began to throw rope to one another. It looked as though they were moments from being taken prisoner.

3PO slowly moved forward from his hiding space behind the trees, offering a greeting in the strange language. Upon seeing the droid, the creatures paused and gasped loudly. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at one another in consternation as the small creatures began to bow and make noises that sounded like a chant.

"Cheeto nomob. Eso nu tono naka!" 3PO said promptly. The natives responded in kind as they continued to bow and chant.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Anakin asked as he gazed upon the reverent natives.

"Oh, yes! They call themselves Ewoks…and I'm kind of embarrassed Master Ani, but it seems as though they think I'm some sort of god!"

"A god?" Obi-Wan said incredulously. A hand covered his mouth as though he was trying to hide a smile.

Anakin was not amused. While 3PO was playing god, Padmé was in this Force-forsaken jungle hell alone. "3PO, try to use your influence to get them to release us."

"Why Master Ani, that just wouldn't be proper! It goes against my programming to impersonate a deity."

"Proper?" Anakin repeated, disbelievingly, "It would go against your programming? _I _made you!"

"Yes, I know that Master Ani! But it just wouldn't be prop—"

Anakin snapped as his patience ended; he was going to unmake 3PO right now, piece by annoying piece. As he lunged forward, totally bent on destroying the droid, the Ewoks growled and hissed, immediately moving aggressively with their weapons pointed at them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately raised their hands in surrender. "This is just a misunderstanding amongst friends," Anakin said soothingly to the irate natives, "I'm actually his Maker, which should in fact make me a god in your eyes as well. As such, I command you to release us at once."

It made perfect sense to Anakin. Yet moments later as he found himself tied to a log and carried through the woods like a Gandorian hog, he was forced to conclude that they did not agree.

#*#*#*#*#

_So this is how it feels to be sacrificed_. Anakin thought as he watched the Ewok nearest him began to hum a tune while it arranged firewood under him.

"3PO," Anakin called, "Tell them to let us go!"

"I tried Master Ani!" 3PO cried, "But apparently being a god doesn't mean much here. They won't listen to me!" The droid sat in a seat made of roots and vines. He was positioned in the front of the village, obviously the seat of honor.

"Obi-Wan, I hope you have a plan here," Anakin called to him, "I don't think I'm going to like being burned alive."

"I have a plan," Obi-Wan responded, looking around. "This is a very primitive society, so something small should do the trick."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he gathered the Force to him. Anakin could feel the Force being manipulated as suddenly, 3PO was levitated into the air to hover over the Ewoks. Anakin closed his eyes in embarrassment as 3PO began to scream. _By the Force,_ Anakin thought in exasperation, _I never knew that a droid could make noises like that_. The droid was emitting high-pitched screams of terror between cries for his Maker and R2. 3PO was actually screaming louder than the Ewoks._ I swear that if anyone asks, I will never admit to being the one to make 3PO, _Anakin thought in disgust.

Terrified and now in awe of the power of their 'god', the natives quickly moved to obey 3PO's orders to release them. Rubbing his sore wrists, Anakin smiled as R2 electrocuted a rather aggressive native with his electric pike. "Good going, R2," Anakin murmured with a wink. The droid responded with beeps of pride.

Anakin turned to 3PO, "Thanks, 3PO."

3PO sat in the chair, legs and arms splayed as though amazed at his own ability. "I never knew I had it in me." The protocol droid announced in awe. Anakin rolled his eyes at the droid's sentiment. His eyes widened when 3PO suddenly stood and with arm spread wide began to speak in an ominous voice. "I am C-3PO, supreme god of the Ewoks!"

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped. He and Anakin turned to look at one another, their eyebrows shooting to their foreheads. R2 snickered, his beeps indicating his amusement.

"All shall bow before me! I have powers beyond mortal comprehension!" 3PO cried. He then let out a string of orders in the Ewok's native tongue.

They watched in amazement as the natives began to bring forth items. It looked as though they were paying 3PO…tribute!

"This is all your fault, Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered to him as 3PO continued to cry his divinity.

"I didn't know that your insane droid would take what I did as a sign of his right to rule!" Obi-Wan shot back, "Why, for Force's sake, did you make that crazy thing?"

"The more I watch, the less I know…" Anakin replied with a sigh, shaking his head at 3PO's antics. Then he had to smile, "But he's my droid, for better or for worse." R2 beeped, agreeing with Anakin's words.

"3PO," he finally called, interrupting 3PO's cries of godhood, "Enough of this. Ask them if they've seen any sign of Padmé."

"I am C-3PO, supreme god of the Ewoks, I take not orders from—"

"3PO," Anakin said in a tone that clearly showed that he was at the end of his patience, "Find. Padmé."

3PO paused, finally realizing that he had pushed his Maker to his point of endurance. "Right away, Master Ani."

After speaking for a short time with to the natives, 3PO turned back to them, excited. "They said that they did indeed see someone by Mistress Padmé's description. And they know where she is! Not only that, they know the location of General Grevious' ship!"

"Excellent work, 3PO," Anakin said with a smile. "Ask if they can lead us to her."

"Right away, Master Ani."

Speaking once again to the natives, but for a much longer period of time, 3PO finally turned to the Jedi and said in happiness, "Wonderful! After telling them of our adventures, they have now made us part of the tribe!"

As soon as 3PO told them the 'wonderful' news, the Ewoks began to dance around them and talk to them rapidly in their native tongue. Anakin looked around in amusement as the natives came to him and began to pat him and hug him. He looked up at sharply at Obi-Wan's sudden gasp of horror.

Obi-Wan was looking down, obviously aghast, as a female native grabbed him and began making suspicious motions against his leg.

Anakin bit his lip, almost drawing blood to prevent from laughing. He grinned, as he watched the female violate Obi-Wan, "I think she likes you, Master." Anakin said unable to keep the laughter from his voice.

Obi-Wan's face began to turn red as he tried to disengage the amorous female. "Anakin, Anakin stop laughing! Help me get this thing off!"

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé sighed miserably as she huddled in the corner, trying in vain to keep her dying fire alive. She drew her knees tightly to her chest as she moved closer to the flames.

After leaving her ship, she had walked for about two hours before she found the cave nestled in the side of a rocky cliff. She had smiled upon seeing it; it was the perfect hiding spot. She had climbed for what seemed like forever before she had reached it. Now, Padmé sat here, in this damp cave, trying to stay warm in this frigid air, on this Force-forsaken planet.

She closed her eyes and called for her husband, "Anakin." She said aloud, suddenly cross, "Where are you and why haven't you found me yet?" Padmé stated frowning. She knew that she was being a grouch but was not quite sure why she was feeling this way.

"I want a grapefruit." She said abruptly, talking to herself. "And I want it now." She had no idea why she wanted the disgusting fruit, but she suddenly had an undeniable taste for one and it made her angry that Anakin was not there to provide it for her.

"It must be pink!" Padmé said as she jumped up and began pacing. "It must be large! It must be from Naboo!"

"Padmé?"

She started as she heard her name; it sounded like her husband. She walked to the edge of the cliff and there at the bottom stood Anakin and Obi-Wan, accompanied by the droids.

She frowned at the sight of them. The relief that washed over the faces of the Jedi meant nothing to her; there was only one thing she cared about. "Don't come up here if you don't have any grapefruit!" She told them angrily.

At the bottom of the cliff, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at one another in confusion. "Grapefruit?" Obi-Wan silently mouthed to Anakin who shrugged in dismay.

"Padmé," Anakin called, unsure of himself, "We're coming to get you."

Before she could utter another word, Anakin and Obi-Wan had Force-jumped into her cave. She glared at them as they entered. "It's about time," She said in annoyance, "I've been waiting for you guys all night. Do you have the grapefruit?"

The Jedi exchanged another glance. Obi-Wan slowly moved toward her, as though moving toward a wild animal, "Senator, are you okay? You're acting a bit odd."

Padmé eyes widened when Obi-Wan called her 'Senator.' She paused as she suddenly realized how crazy she must sound. _By the Force_, she thought, fear filling her, _I really_ am _sick_. She took a deep breath to gather her bearings, trying to will away her need for the pink fruit. But it would not go away! Her body craved, no, _needed_ grapefruit!

She bit her lip as tears rushed to her eyes. "I just want some grapefruit," She whispered in a devastated voice, "Is that too much to ask?" She turned away from them so they could not see her distress.

The Jedi looked at each other in alarm. "Padmé," Anakin said steadily, horrified by her sudden sadness, "As soon as we reach the ship, I promise you that we will get you some grapefruit."

She rubbed her eyes as turned to look at him, "Really?" She murmured, hope in her eyes.

Anakin nodded, "We promise."

She brightened at his words, and immediately began wiping her eyes. She grabbed her weapons. "Let's go!" She stated determinedly. "We need to find this ship so we can find this cure for you, Ani!" She turned and began to hum as she gathered the rest of her things.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to the side, "What in the seven hells was _that_?" He hissed to him.

"I don't know," Anakin whispered back with worry as he watched his wife, "Maybe she hit her head when she landed. We'll get her checked out as soon as we reach _Twilight's Rain_. For now, it's probably best to just go with it."

"You're probably right, my young friend," Obi-Wan murmured as they watched the now happy Senator bustle around the cave. "I hope she hasn't caught something while she was here."

"Yes," Anakin said grimly, "I know."

They watched as Padmé finally finished gathering her things. When she turned to them, it seemed as though the old Padmé had resurfaced. Whatever had affected her was now gone.

"Okay, guys," She said seriously, "Let's go find this cure."

"Yes, ma'am," Anakin said, glad to have his wife back.

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan murmured, relief also coloring his voice.

They quickly descended from the cliff and moments later, they were heading toward their destination: the Invisible Hand.

End of Chapter 6: If you loved it, review it. _Writers on this site are paid only by the reviews of the readers._

**7th Chapter: The Invisible Hand**: Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan find more questions than answers on General Grevious' ship.

((***If you liked this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	7. The Invisible Hand

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received! It's really encouraging and will ensure that this Verse is continued.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; Young at Heart21 and TACAitsH. You are awesome and your continued support is why this story gets writtin! You guys are truly, truly aweeeesome! =]

Note 5: The Invisible Hand is the name of General Grievous' ship.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: The Invisible Hand**

**By WrittinInStone**

Anakin blinked as he began to come to. He groaned as he felt the soreness of his body. For a moment he was disoriented, but then the details of the last few hours flashed through his mind. He remembered sneaking through the forest, entering the compound and then being surrounded and taken prisoner by droids! Then he remembered _why_ they had been captured! He had _told_ Obi-Wan that they needed to go left not right; if only his Master had listened to him!

He tried to shift his body only to discover that he could move only his head. He looked to his right and there lay Obi-Wan next to him and then Padmé directly next to the right of Obi-Wan.

"Padmé," Anakin called out calmly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Padmé, are you alright?"

He heard her groan before she responded, "I'm alive," she said without humor. "That's the best you can expect right now."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said, turning his head to look at his Master.

"I'm alright as well, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he attempted to move his body as well. "How did we get here?"

"We were captured," Padmé said miserably.

Suddenly Obi-Wan turned his head sharply to look at Anakin. "Anakin, what in the seven hells were you doing back there? You're a Jedi not a circus performer! It's no wonder we got caught with fighting like that!"

"What?" Anakin exclaimed heatedly, "If I moved like _you_, we would have been captured before we even got into the inner area of the compound! Besides," Anakin hissed at his mentor, "This is all your fault! If you had just done what I said then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"At the time, your '_request'_ did not seem like a feasible option!" Obi-Wan hissed back. "It looked as though there was an army of battle droids to the left of us!"

"Why can't you trust me, Master? Why do you have to scorn and question everything that I do?"

"Well if you didn't prove to be so reckless, I wouldn't have such reservations about your ideas! Remember what happened on Geonosis?"

"You were captured by the Separatists! I couldn't let you _die_! Padmé and I tried to rescue you!"

"Yes and we all ended up being the guests of honor at a public execution!"

"Will you guys stop it!" Padmé interrupted crossly. "Now is not the time for your bickering! Especially considering the fact that we're about to be the guests of honor at yet another execution!" It took all of her strength to display calm when on the inside, she was bordering on hysteria.

They all looked up in unison as the doors opened and two droids entered. They carried what looked to be an extremely nasty…_invasive _looking…device.

"Oh, Force." Padmé moaned as she spotted the device. She tried to maintain her composure, but lately, it was becoming more and more difficult. Now, at the sight of the wicked contraption, it took all of her Senatorial training to keep her cool.

"How in the seven hells do we keep getting in these situations?" Obi-Wan said in consternation as he watched the droids efficiently set up the device. "We're smarter than this, how did this happen to us?"

"I don't know, my Master." Anakin sighed heavily, "but I am heartily tired of being captured and threatened with death, public or otherwise."

Padmé rolled her eyes at their antics. Everything had been flowing so easily! When they had broken into the security compound and found the ship, it had crossed Padmé's mind they had infiltrated the facility far too easily for something that supposedly had the highest security measures. So it really should have been no surprise to any of them that they had been captured minutes after entering the Invisible Hand and were now mere moments away from a painful death. Who ordered their deaths, they did not know. This seemed to be a purely droid run operation. It was likely that the droids were programmed to immediately execute all intruders.

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the door. The droids were thrown into the far wall at the force of it, effectively being knocked out by the blast. Anakin tried to shield himself as particles of the door and wall flew over him. He looked up as he heard beeps and the unmistakable sound of 3PO.

"That was a good plan R2, pretending that we belonged to this terrible center! Why, all we had to do was claim that Master Ani was a madman and they accepted our story! You are a genius!" 3PO beamed at R2.

"3PO, R2!" Anakin tried not to allow his relief to show. He was a Jedi after all. "I promise that I'm going to give you both the best oil baths of your lives! Now come and release us!"

"Right away, Master Ani!" 3PO and R2 moved forward and quickly freed them from their bonds.

"What are we going to do now?" Padmé asked. "They're surely going to hear that explosion. Someone will be here at any minute."

"Well, they took away our lightsabers," Obi-Wan responded quickly checking the room. "We're going to have to be especially careful."

"Actually," Anakin said with a smirk, "They didn't. R2...?" He turned to the droid who immediately produced the lightsabers.

"How?" Obi-Wan said in confusion as he took his lightsaber from R2. "I saw the droids take them."

"Well as you mentioned before, we do have a habit of getting caught. So when it looked as though we were being rounded up, I quickly gave our lightsabers to R2. I then replaced our real ones with dummy lightsabers that I made a while ago. I thought it would be a good plan in the event that we ever got caught again."

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "Good job, my old Padawan."

Anakin tried not to beam under the praise. It was rarely given and sometimes it angered him that Obi-Wan's praise meant so much to him, yet he could not deny its effects. "Thank you, Master." He responded with a nod.

Padmé smiled as Anakin attempted to appear unaffected by Obi-Wan's admiration. She wondered if Obi-Wan realized how important he was to Anakin, how with a simple word of encouragement, Anakin lit up.

They were turned back to the matter at hand as R2 started beeping once again. Anakin cocked his head as he listened. "He said he knows where to find the command center. According to R2, it's not far from here. Let's go!"

"Right, make sure you keep your lightsaber at the ready, Anakin." Obi-Wan hesitated and then said, "I want you to lead the way."

Anakin paused and turned to Obi-Wan, incredulously. "You want me to what?"

Obi-Wan smiled wryly at his former apprentice. "You were right Anakin, if I had just trusted you before, if I had just listened to you, they never would have detected us. Sometimes I forget, but you are not my Padawan anymore, you are a Jedi Knight and it's time I began treating you like one. I want you to lead us, I trust you, Anakin."

Anakin could only stare at Obi-Wan as his throat closed. He did not know what to say; he was afraid that any words would choke on the emotion pouring through him. He could not tell Obi-Wan how much his words meant to him. Not only was it un-Jedi-like, but it would probably make Obi-Wan uncomfortable. Besides, now was not the time. So he said nothing, he simply nodded and then moved forward. They had little time; they had to reach the command center of the _Invisible Hand_ before the droids reached them.

He took a deep breath and exited the room with Obi-Wan, Padmé, 3PO, and R2 close behind him.

#*#*#*#*#

It took fifteen long minutes to reach the command center. Battle droids had found them not long after they left the room of their confinement. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly dispatched the droids but had hesitated to actively confront more. Though Padmé was very apt at wielding a blaster, she was not a Jedi; she was more vulnerable to harm than either of them.

"We're here," Anakin breathed as they arrived at the door. "R2, override the codes." It took mere seconds for the skilled droid to do so before they were in the room.

Padmé quickly went to the controls and began strolling through the ship's holos. Anakin leaned over her and helped her work as Obi-Wan stood guard at the door, watching for any battle droids that may stumble upon them.

"Here!" Padmé said excitedly, "This is the holo of your battle."

Anakin and Padmé watched the holovid of the battle. Padmé could not help but be impressed when she saw Anakin's fighting skill. She glanced over at Obi-Wan, making sure he was out of hearing range before leaning in and speaking to Anakin.

"I see you are very skilled with your lightsaber," She murmured quietly, her eyes remaining on the screen. "I wonder if you would like to show me some of your _lightsaber_ skills later on. You know, our _own_ aggressive negotiations…"

Anakin immediately lost focus as suggestive images flew through his mind. "I'd like that." He replied to her, just as quietly, trying to reign in his errant thoughts. "I'd like that a lot."

Padmé smiled, feeling as though butterflies were going crazy in her belly. "I like the way you make it move," She continued, knowing that she should stop, but seemingly unable, "I like the way you…thrust."

Anakin choked as his breath began to come heavily. He felt heat spread through his body as desire flared, hot and heavy. "I promise you," he whispered against her ear, knowing that Obi-Wan could not see him, "You will _love_ the way I thrust tonight."

Padmé bit her lip as she conceded defeat. She wondered how Obi-Wan would react if she suddenly attacked Anakin right now. "We will definitely see if you can back up those words, Master Jedi." She finally answered, "When we get back to the ship, and after I receive my grapefruit."

Anakin smiled against her ear, his eyes still on the holovid, "I think that can be arranged, Senator, after you get your grapefruit, of course."

"Of course," Padmé said, trying to fight her smile. Oh, how she loved this Jedi, how she adored him! He was perfect, absolutely perfect for her.

She sighed in as the holovid ended, "There's nothing here." She said, trying not to allow her disappointment to swallow her whole. "We came all of this way, I risked all of our lives and there's nothing here."

"That's not the end of it, my lov—, _Senator_," he hastily corrected, cursing himself for his slip. "We were captured twice."

Padmé's eyebrows rose, "Is that so?"

Anakin shrugged, "Obi-Wan and I tend to make a habit of getting caught."

"I see," Padmé murmured, suddenly realizing how close she had come to losing him. She had known that Anakin's status as a Jedi meant that he led a very dangerous, very risky life. But she had never seen an actual feed of his stunts. Seeing him fighting against countless battle droids, seeing him encountering General Grievous and hanging from elevator shafts, it was suddenly all too much.

Sensing her feelings, Anakin squeezed her shoulder. "I survived, my love. I always survive because I know that you're on Coruscant waiting for me. Dying never crosses my mind, because I would never think of leaving you."

Padmé turned to him and smiled, his words soothing her. She sat up at attention as she watched Obi-Wan get knocked out. She almost jumped when she heard Obi-Wan's voice behind her head.

"Wow, is that how I looked when I got knocked out?" Obi-Wan said, leaning over and peering into the screen. "That's quite embarrassing."

Suddenly, Anakin went cold as he remembered the battle. He had killed an unarmed Count Dooku. At Palpatine's order. He could not let Padmé see that, he could not let _Obi-Wan_ see that.

"I think that's enough," he said as he moved to cut off the holovid. "From what I can recall, nothing earth shattering happened during this battle. I think we should leave before we are discovered."

"Wait a moment, Anakin." Obi-Wan frowned at what he saw on the screen. Anakin was fighting skillfully enough, but it was the look on his face. He was obviously angry as he fought Dooku.

Anakin stood silent as a sense of impending doom overtook him. "We should leave," he said. It was his last desperate attempt to prevent them from seeing what he had done.

Padmé inhaled sharply as she watched Anakin literally disarm Count Dooku. She watched as he held the two lightsabers to the Sith's neck. Her eyebrows shot up when she heard the Supreme Chancellor urge Anakin to kill the unarmed Sith Lord. She heard Obi-Wan inhale sharply as well. Both of their attentions were suddenly intensely focused on the holovid in front of them.

"_Kill him," Palpatine said, a nasty smile on his face, "Kill him now."_

"_I shouldn't." Anakin said on the vid, his face was tense; he looked conflicted._

"_Do it." Palpatine insisted, his voice was deep, dark._

_Then with a terrible display of force, Anakin decapitated Count Dooku._

"_You did well, Anakin." Palpatine told Anakin, slowly, coolly. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."_

"_Yes," Anakin replied calmly, an array of emotions crossing his face, as with a wave of his hand, the bounds on Palpatine disappeared. "But he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that; it's not the Jedi way."_

"_It is only natural, he cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?" The Chancellor gave Anakin a knowing look._

_Anakin looked away from Palpatine; he obviously did not want to be reminded of those memories. They brought back emotions of anger and hatred; emotions he knew that he should not have. There was a loud grinding noise that caused both of them to look up._

"_Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive." Palpatine said briskly, moving toward the door. The Chancellor stopped as Anakin ran toward Obi-Wan._

"_Anakin, there's no time," Palpatine said quickly, "We must get off the ship before it's too late." _

"_He seems to be alright," Anakin said, calmly, although he felt relief that his Master was alive. _

"_Leave him," Palpatine said, swiftly, cajoling Anakin, "Or we'll never make it."_

"_His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin's voice brooked no argument. _

Padmé and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin hoisted Obi-Wan over his shoulders and the three of them quickly left.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, his mind reeling. Palpatine had coaxed Anakin into killing an unarmed Count Dooku? Anakin had actually _done_ it? Palpatine had wanted Anakin to leave him on the Invisible Hand? And what the heck was this about Anakin's mother and the Sand People? And how did Palpatine know the details of what had happened on Tatooine when Obi-Wan did not?

Suddenly, it hit Obi-Wan; if Anakin had listened to the Chancellor about him as he had about Count Dooku, Obi-Wan would be dead.

"Ani?" Padmé turned to her husband in horror. "Oh, Anakin."

Anakin's back was to them; he couldn't look at them. He sensed Obi-Wan's horror, Padmé's dismay and it twisted him into knots. He had known it was wrong to kill Count Dooku, but now, looking at what he had done, he wondered if he was completely insane. How could he have listened to Palpatine? How could he have not reacted to Palpatine's suggestion that he _leave_ his mentor on the Invisible Hand to _die_?

Suddenly, Anakin felt as though he was being awakened from a deep slumber. When had Palpatine's word become law? When had he become a virtual slave to the Chancellor's mere suggestion? Anakin suddenly wondered, if it had been anyone other than Obi-Wan, would he have really left a person on the ship to die? It disturbed and terrified him.

"We don't have time for this." He spoke finally. "We did not find anything here, we must go."

"He's right," Padmé said. "We must leave."

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to speak. Now was not the time to tear into Anakin although he ached to do so. But there would be plenty of time to do so when they boarded Twilight's Rain.

Padmé stood to leave, then paused as another holovid began to play.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, sitting back down, "Look!"

It was General Grievous and he was talking to a hooded figure.

"_I have done as you asked, Lord Sidious." Grievous said to the figure, "I have administered the Midi-chlorian blocker to Skywalker. If it is as high as reported, it will affect him and no one else."_

"_When did you administer the Reductor?" The figure asked._

"_When he was captured, milord. It was in the force-field's air when he was trapped with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Supreme Chancellor." _

"_Very well done, General." The cloaked figure responded. "You have the cure?"_

"_Yes, milord. It has been injected into my bloodstream." General Grievous replied. _

_There was a long silence before the figure responded icily. "That was not the deal, General." _

"_Do you think me some type of fool? You are a Sith Lord, you may plan to dispose of me as soon as you are finished with me. Now, I have made sure that, that is not possible until certain…arrangements have been made."_

_The figure was silent for a moment. "Very well, General. But you have allowed Skywalker and Kenobi to escape. Go underground. They are sure to trace the origins of Skywalker's illness to you and they must not find you until everything is in place." _

"_It shall be as you say." General Grevious bowed and the figure disappeared. _

_An assassin droid, General Grievous' second-in-command, approached the reptilian cyborg. "Do you wish to go underground as he stated, Master?"_

"_No," General Grievous said coughing as he did. "I do not have the cure, it was destroyed in the fight with the Jedi-scum. But I have studied this Reductor and though I know how to make a cure, the means are beyond me. This Reductor was made almost a millennium ago by a very superstitious people who believed strictly in science, but abhorred 'magic'. They had no knowledge of the Force, so they feared it and did everything in their power to destroy those who wielded its power. The name of the civilization was Yangau._

_They have not been heard from in many, many years although their technology was stumbled upon by the accursed Republic. They used it to make a cruise ship of all things. By using their technology, the Republic unknowingly connected the ship to the Yangua. We must find the ship before Lord Sidious learns that we no longer have the cure. The ship will lead us to the Yangau, and the Yangau will lead us to the cure. I wonder how much the Jedi would be willing to pay for a cure for their precious 'Chosen One'." _

"_What happened to the ship, Master?" The assassin droid responded._

"_It was decommissioned after it suffered a series of…_unfortunat_e events." General Grievous said as he stalked toward the exit. "The ship was named "Twilight's Rain, we must attain it at all costs!"_

"_Yes, sir!" The assassin droid beeped and turned to leave. _

The recording ended.

Anakin stared at the holovid, his thoughts in turmoil, General Grievous has infected him? In the holo-field? And what did this Darth Sidious mean 'until everything was in place'? He called on Jedi calming techniques as he tried to quell his anger. There had been too much information given, too many things to ponder. Now, they needed to concentrate on getting out.

"We got what we came here for." He said, moving toward the exit. "We must leave."

Padmé and Obi-Wan nodded, overwhelmed with what had been revealed. The quickly exited the compound center. They got into several minor skirmishes and one major one, before they completely escaped into the jungle. No one spoke as they ran through the thick forest toward their ships.

As they ran, Padmé felt the world begin spin. She tried to clear her mind. Much had happened today, almost too much. It was completely understandable to be dizzy. That was her last thought before everything went dark and she fainted.

"Padmé!" Anakin stopped and turned in time to watch his wife fall. He hurried to her side and checked her pulse.

"Anakin, we are almost to the ship, bring her!" Obi-Wan continued on and after picking Padmé up, Anakin followed.

A short time later, they were back on Twilight's Rain and flying far away from the Forest Moon of Endor. The irony of their situation did not escape Anakin. They had travelled thousands of miles into space only to discover that they were riding in the means to his salvation.

The Jedi hurried to the medial center carrying the unconscious Senator. Before long, she was hooked up to several machines with the medical droids hovering over her.

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin demanded. "She's been acting…out of character since she entered that planet. First, she began begging for grapefruit and then she fainted. Can you tell us anything?"

"Yes, Knight Skywalker. We know the cause of Senator Amidala's condition."

"Well," Obi-Wan said calmly. "What is it?"

"Senator Amidala is with child." The medial droid stated clearly, concisely.

Anakin and Obi-Wan blinked.

"Come again?" Obi-Wan said, shaking his head, "What did you say?"

"Congratulations, Master Jedi. Senator Amidala is pregnant."

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to look at the unconscious woman, their mouths hanging open.

Obi-Wan looked up sharply at his partner as suddenly, without any apparent provocation whatsoever, Anakin Skywalker hit the floor in a dead faint.

End of Chapter 7: If you loved it, review it. I read all reviews over and over! It only takes a moment to make an author ecstatically happy! If you don't, you're a square! =]

**8th Chapter: Decision**: Obi-Wan makes a decision.

A/N: I know it may not be totally sexy for a Jedi to faint, but we ALL know that Anakin was not quite sure how to react to the news that Padmé was pregnant in Episode III. Then the shock of being told that he was going to be a father on top of his progressing illness was too much for him. So it was less of a faint and more of him passing out if that helps you sleep better at night!

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	8. Decision

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my beta readers TACAitsH and Young at Heart21. **Some people are gifted writers, but others are gifted editors**! Thank you for all of your support, you guys are the true reason this verse continues! You guys are TRULY amazing. =]

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Decision**

**By WrittinInStone**

Obi-Wan shook his head, wondering, for the third time that hour, how he managed to get himself into these types of situations. After Anakin had fainted, the medical droids had quickly placed him on a bed next to Padmé.

It had taken several moments of employing Jedi calming techniques to prevent himself from panicking. According to the doctors, Padmé was unconscious as a side affect of her pregnancy. But Anakin… The doctors said that the trip to Endor had been unwise. The sickness was progressing more quickly due to the amount of excess activity Anakin had participated in. Now, because of his exhaustion, his body had little energy to fight the illness.

Obi-Wan sighed and began to rub his forehead. He had known for a long time that he was not the Jedi he should be. Jedi were supposed to remain calm at all times, Jedi were protectors of the Universe who put their duty above all, Jedi did not have family. And yet as Obi-Wan gazed upon Anakin, he knew that he did have a family; he had Anakin. He had formed an attachment with his old Padawan and there was nothing he could do to sever it, in truth he did not _want_ to sever it.

The reality of Anakin's disease had not hit Obi-Wan until today. Anakin had always been vivacious and so full of energy; a true force to be reckoned with. But now, lying on the medical bed, he was pale and seemed completely drained; the spark of light that always seemed so bright in him was now dim. It tore at Obi-Wan's heart, threatening to leave it in pieces.

How could he go on without his brother? How could he survive without Anakin? What would he do if Anakin died? Obi-Wan immediately shied away from the thought, refusing to consider it. Anakin was so entrenched in the Jedi Master's life that Obi-Wan could hardly remember what life had been like before him.

Obi-Wan sat down and closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had occurred on the _Invisible Hand_. It was amazing that they had found that information in the command center. Obi-Wan was sure that the information was never meant to be seen by anyone, much less still continue to exist after the _Invisible Hand_ crashed on Coruscant. It was a miracle that it had remained intact for them to find. It must truly have been the will of the Force for them to find it.

Thoughts of General Grievous' ship took Obi-Wan to the one place he did not want to go. He reached his hand into his pocket and gently touched the storage device there. While watching the holovid on the _Invisible Hand_, he had covertly imputed the device and recorded the footage in case any of it proved to be useful. Doing so had recently become standard procedure for the Jedi. It was used on non-critical missions where sensitive information was not handled, in these cases, the use of a storage device to record information was appropriate. Little did Obi-Wan know just how sensitive the information on the _Invisible Hand_ would be, if he had known, he would never have recorded the holovid information…

Obi-Wan took the recording device out of his pocket and began to turn it over and over in his hand. This drive had the power to both make and break Anakin Skywalker. Anakin's deeds on the _Invisible Hand_ repulsed Obi-Wan, but he would be a liar if he said that they had surprised him. Hadn't Obi-Wan always sensed the darkness in Anakin? Hadn't Obi-Wan always cautioned Anakin about his anger?

Torn, the Jedi Master slipped the drive back into his pocket. If he gave the drive to the Jedi Council, they could begin work on a cure for Anakin. But if he did, there was a good chance that Anakin would be expelled from the Order for his actions on General Grievous' ship.

Obi-Wan stood up and began to pace. It was a nervous habit that he had not quite been able to get rid of. He turned to gaze upon the young Jedi lying so innocently before him. What could have driven Anakin to listen to Palpatine the way that he had? Why had Anakin gone against everything that he had been taught, everything that he believed was right, just to satisfy the Chancellor?

It made Obi-Wan feel like a failure. How could he have been so blind to what was happening between Anakin and Palpatine? The Jedi Master knew that the two were close, but he had not realized to what extent. The more Obi-Wan thought about the duel, the more distressed he became and the more his thoughts turned to the Chancellor.

_Palpatine_: Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, holder of many emergency powers, friend to Anakin Skywalker and…_murderer_? Palpatine had always presented himself as a kindly older uncle-type figure, an upholder of truth and justice as well as an advocate for peace. While Obi-Wan had never been particularly fond of the Chancellor, it was difficult for him to wrap his mind around the man that Palpatine presented himself to be and the monster that showed through on the holovid of the _Invisible hand_. Yet Obi-Wan could not deny the evidence. Palpatine had essentially tried to _kill him_. The Chancellor had indeed succeeded in killing Count Dooku, albeit by Anakin's hand.

What was worse, it seemed as though Palpatine possessed knowledge of the Force… _But that's impossible,_ Obi-Wan told himself, shaking his head _Palpatine's not a Jedi and his words made Anakin angrier, not calmer. If Palpatine knows anything about the Force, it's definitely not the light side._

Obi-Wan paused, sensing that he was on the precipice of a great revelation. There was something that kept replaying in his mind, something that he could not forget. It was the look on Palpatine's face as he watched Anakin battle Count Dooku; it was relish at the ferocity of the battle, at Anakin's growing fury. It was darkness; it was…_evil_.

_He knew what he was doing,_ Obi-Wan realized suddenly. _Palpatine knew exactly what he was doing. He made Anakin angry on purpose._ _It was almost as though he was _goadin_g Anakin to use the dark si…_ The thought trailed off as suddenly, the Force hit him like a ton of bricks, almost causing Obi-Wan to physically stagger. He inhaled sharply as revelation flooded him.

_Dear, Force. _Obi-Wan breathed, the sound of his heart pumping in his ears, _Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for._

#*#*#*#*#

_Pregnant. _

It was the first thing that came to Anakin's mind as consciousness resurfaced. The word seemed to echo through his mind like the resounding beat of an Ancient Chinese symbol.

**P….R…E…G…N…A…N…T…**

The words blurred and focused before his vision, alternately and suddenly, he thought he was going to be sick.

Padmé was with child. She was gravid, parturient, expecting, carrying…

The synonyms ran through Anakin's mind at a dizzying pace. His wife was _pregnant_.

The Jedi Knight lay on the hospital bed, trying to find some semblance of peace in the beeping of the machines and the sound of his wife's breathing. Yet peace would not come.

Anakin was in turmoil. There were so many things going through his mind, so many emotions until he thought that he would explode. He felt _regret_, for having killed Count Dooku instead of turning him over to the Jedi; _sham_e, elicited from the look of horror on the faces of his wife and mentor upon seeing the holovid footage; _anger_, at the knowledge that he had once again done that which was wrong; _happiness_, at the realization that he would soon be a father and _worry_, due to anxiety over the state of his wife. All of these thoughts and emotions tore through him in a cornucopia of confusion and chaos. Yet the emotion that was the most dominant was _fear_. Fear for his wife, fear for his unborn child, fear for himself…

Anakin felt as though he was flailing, like he was losing his grip on his life. Everything seemed to be falling apart. He could not help his wife; even now she remained unconscious due to her…_condition_. His misdeeds on the _Invisible Hand_ had been revealed, casting him into a negative light in the eyes of both Padmé and Obi-Wan. Palpatine, who had once seemed to be his only friend, now seemed, in the objective light of the holovid, to be at the very least, a sick, twisted bastard. On top of that, Anakin felt his illness. Before the events on Endor, he had not really felt the effects of his sickness. But now, it was like all of the energy had been drained from his body. He had been spry and energetic all of his life, but this lethargic feeling, this feeling of fatigue? It was _killing_ him; it was as though he was trapped in his own body.

Anakin needed something, _anything_ to help him anchor himself, something that would prevent him from falling…something that he could cling to in his fear and uncertainty. Anakin needed someone who would understand him, someone he could talk to, someone to _help_—

"Anakin?"

The young Jedi turned his gaze toward the sound of his name and there stood Obi-Wan, solid and calm. It was like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert storm. Anakin's eyes locked to Obi-Wan's. The steady green of his Master's eyes beheld him, but there was no disappointment there, no anger and no judgment; just acceptance. Then suddenly, all of the anxiety that Anakin felt faded as he held the unwavering gaze of his Master.

"Obi-Wan?" In that moment, Anakin felt exhausted, like he had run for a long time without rest.

Obi-Wan went to him. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed gently. As he did, he felt the tension leave Anakin's body. "Rest, my friend." Obi-Wan said quietly, "I will watch over you. I am here."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with huge eyes, tears of unbridled emotion welling in his eyes. "Thank you, Master." The young man said simply.

Seconds later, filled with a strange peace that was just enough for this moment, Anakin Skywalker was asleep.

#*#*#*#*#

Obi-Wan gazed down at the sleeping Jedi, his stomach in his throat. When Anakin had looked at him, his eyes wide with weariness; when he had said Obi-Wan's name as though seeing him standing there at his bedside steadied Anakin, the decision was made for the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan took the device and placed it securely in his utility belt. With the information obtained on the Invisible Hand, it was indeed possible that the doctors would be able to help Anakin, or at the very least slow the disease until a permanent cure could be found. But he would not do that; Obi-Wan could not allow Anakin to be expelled from the Jedi Order. He knew how much being a Jedi meant to Anakin, it was as though it was the young man's calling, it was his very life.

In that moment, Obi-Wan made a decision; they would do as Padmé had wanted them to do from the beginning. The three of them would find the cure for Anakin and save him together.

Obi-Wan would tell the Jedi Council the information they had found on the Invisible Hand about Palpatine, but Anakin's role in the fiasco would be…_edited_. The Council would likely advise them to investigate the matter more thoroughly; they needed more than just circumstantial evidence to arrest the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic; they needed proof and proof he would find.

Obi-Wan did not anticipate telling Anakin that his friend, the Chancellor, was a Sith. He hoped that Anakin would listen. Now that he knew what Palpatine was, Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin's behavior of late was due to the subtle influences of the Chancellor. It was no question that the Sith was a master manipulator. If Palpatine had managed to become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic right under the noses of the Jedi, then what other parts of this war were Palpatine's doing? The thought sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine.

Yes, he would have to contact the Jedi Council immediately…right after Anakin's safety had been confirmed. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply knowing that the information that he had was more important than one Jedi, yet Obi-Wan could not pull himself away from the room.

Obi-Wan knew that he had been compromised as a Jedi. No, he was not Sith Lord; no he was not a fallen Jedi, but he _had _done something forbidden to the Jedi; he had formed a very strong attachment. He was no longer an impartial participant in the events that were happening. Obi-Wan Kenobi, had chosen sides; Anakin's side.

Obi-Wan walked to the side of the bed. Anakin was still, his face relaxed into the peace. The sight of it stirred something in Obi-Wan. "I won't leave you, brother." He whispered to Anakin. "I won't leave."

The Master looked upon the young man for a moment longer before sitting down in his chair to continue his silent vigil.

End of Chapter 8: If you loved it, review it. I read all reviews over and over! It only takes a moment to make an author ecstatically happy! If you don't, you're a square! =]

**9th Chapter: Sex, Lies and Grapefruit**: Padmé finds out that she is pregnant.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	9. Sex, Lies and Grapefruit

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at Heart21. You guys are the patient people who pour over these chapters over and over again until they are right. You guys are amazing.

Note 5: If there are any inconsistencies with my tale, please overlook it. Also, thank you for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. Also, if anyone has looked at my profile you'll see that in celebration of my _100__th__ Review for Twilight's Rain_, I'm going to be posting yet another chapter this weekend! =] So, non-reviewers, please thank everyone who reviewed and made me feel good about myself and my work. These reviewers are the reason why everyone else gets to read what I write.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Sex, Lies and Grapefruit**

**By WrittinInStone**

The first thing Padmé Amidala-Skywalker thought of when she woke was sex. Hot, sweaty, back breaking, slamming against the wall, screaming her bloody head off, sex. For a moment, all that existed in her universe was where and how to get some sex.

She blinked as she tried to clear her thoughts. Where was her husband? He would give her sex. Padmé sat up and looked around. She let out a small squeak of delight when she saw Anakin lying next to her.

The fact that he was on a medical cot barely registered as she slid from her bed. Moments later, she was on top of him, grinding her hips into his heat. She groaned, pleased with the fact that she had on no panties, and equally pleased that her husband also lacked underwear.

With a bite of her lip, Padmé slowly lowered herself onto her husband's member. She released a sigh of pleasure at the sensations washing over her. Closing her eyes, Padmé began to move, her breath coming in gasps at the pleasure washing over her. This was…freaking amazing.

In the back of her mind, Padmé knew that something was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this; she shouldn't be practically…raping her husband while he was asleep. But she needed him now and she didn't care what she had to do or where she had to do it to get him.

Padmé was only slightly aware of strong hands grabbing her by the waist and even stronger hips surging into her writhing body.

"Oh, Fooorrccceeee." She screamed, uncaring who heard. She leaned over and placed her hands on Anakin's shoulders, her body pressing against his as he continued to thrust into her. "Yes, Anakin, harder, please!" Moments later, Padmé shattered as her release overwhelmed her and she descended into blissful darkness.

#*#*#*#*#

"So, Senator Amidala is pregnant." Obi-Wan paused and pinched the bridge of his nose as he once again tried to wrap his mind around the fact. Between Anakin and Padmé, the Jedi Master was sure that he had aged several years in the last two days.

"How far along is she?" Obi-Wan asked the medial droid. He had decided that instead of agonizing over the situation with Anakin, he could find out some information about Padmé's condition. He had several concerns, mostly the fainting spells and the extreme cravings. Obi-Wan felt as though if he could just solve _one_ problem, one mystery, then he would feel more in control of what seemed to be an out-of-control situation.

"According to the scanners," the droid responded in a mechanical voice, "She is about four months pregnant."

"Four months?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised, "Then, why isn't she showing more?"

"It looks as though the Senator is having trouble providing nourishment for both of the babies. This is probably due to the fact that she did not know that she was pregnant. As such, I think it is fairly safe to assume that Senator Amidala merely felt as though she was becoming overweight. In this regard, her smallness could be partially due to dieting on her part. This is extremely dangerous for the babies. From now on, Senator Amidala will have to adhere to a strict diet for her safety as well as the safety of the children."

Obi-Wan grew still as one phrase jumped out at him: _both of the babies_. "Senator Amidala is carrying twins?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Yes, two sets of heartbeats were detected during the ultrasound." The droid responded. "The fainting spells she is experiencing are due to malnutrition. All of the nutrients in her body are going to the babies first, leaving little left for her. Once again, if she follows a strict diet, both she and the babies should bounce back and there should be no more incidents of fainting. And because this time is so critical for the babies, I'm going to place Senator Amidala on bed rest. No strenuous activity until the vital signs of both her and the babies are where they should be.

Obi-Wan nodded to the droid, "Thank you, doctor." He said, dismissing the droid.

The Jedi Master sat down, mulling over what he had learned. "Senator Amidala is pregnant with twins." Obi-Wan repeated aloud.

He refrained from voicing the most obvious and pressing question on his mind: _who is the father of Padmé's children_? But then again, Obi-Wan supposed that it was none of his business. Padmé was his friend. The best thing he could do for her was to support her, no matter who the father of her children was.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin woke to feeling of pressure on his groin. He moaned as pleasure washed over him; whatever the pressure down below was, it felt awesome. When he finally opened his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming. He stared, dumbfounded at the sight that greeted him; Padmé was straddled on top of him, _riding_ him!

Before he could form his mouth to protest, instinct took over as another wave of mind-numbing pleasure crashed over him. He grabbed her hips, and with a surge of energy, began to mindlessly pump into her. He clenched his teeth as Padmé moved faster on top of him.

_Force, this is _so_ good_, Anakin thought as he continued propel himself into her, _she fits me like a sheathe._ Anakin tensed to catch Padmé as she cried out, reaching her orgasm before fainting. With a few more pumps of his hips, Anakin let out a hiss as he flooded his wife's core with his cream.

Thoroughly exhausted, Anakin began to gasp as he found it difficult to breath. He shouldn't have done that; he knew he shouldn't have done that. He looked down at Padmé' who was now resting on his chest. She was so beautiful, so strong, and so lovely in every possible way. He knew that it was not possible for him to love her more than he already did. And now, as he watched her, her face slack with contentment and satisfaction, he could not help but feel pride in his sexual prowess.

_Anakin Skywalker, _he thought drowsily, _you are a sex god_.

And as his consciousness began to fade, Anakin knew that although this quickie had not been wise, it had been totally worth it.

#*#*#*#*#

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked up, startled, as Padmé flew into the room, her eyes full of tears.

"It's Ani, something's wrong with him!" Padmé said, her eyes wide with fear.

Outwardly appearing calm, but with his heart nearly beating out of his chest, Obi-Wan quickly followed Padmé to where Anakin was being treated.

Upon entering, Obi-Wan immediately went to Anakin's bedside and frowned as his eyebrows rose in disbelief. If possible, Anakin was now paler than before and his breaths were coming out in short, shallow spurts.

"By the Force," Obi-Wan murmured, "What happened to him? I left him a mere twenty minutes ago and it looked as though he was doing better."

Obi-Wan turned to the med droid hovering over the young Jedi, "What could have caused this?"

"It looks as though Knight Skywalker has recently expended a great deal of energy. I know not how he did it, but it has set him back severely. This is unfortunate as we did not have the opportunity to advise him against any taxing activity."

At Padmé's sudden gasp, Obi-Wan turned to her. She looked stricken, as though she had been struck in the face. Obi-Wan's eyes flickered, disturbed. He understood that Padmé was worried; she and Anakin had known each other for a long time. But these emotions he saw flashing across her face were not emotions elicited from a friend. She looked guilty…fearful…_devastated_, as though she had something to do with Anakin's condition…

Obi-Wan stared hard at her as he allowed the thought to fade. Suddenly struck with a disturbing thought, he took a moment to sniff the air. He had noticed a strange scent upon entering, but had been too worried about Anakin to properly inquire about it. But now, in the face of his recent epiphany, it was as though a light bulb had turned on in his head and Obi-Wan felt his face go red as he realized what he was smelling.

He turned away from Padmé, trying to maintain his composure as he finally acknowledged that he was at the end of his rope. First, the sickness, then Padmé's pregnancy, and now _this_? If what the Jedi Master suspected was true, then it seemed as though Anakin and Padmé were _much_ friendlier than either one of them had mentioned! It infuriated him and for once in his life, Obi-Wan was ready for a confrontation. Exactly how much were they keeping from him? How much had to smack him in the face before they told him what in the seven hells was going on!

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped as another thought struck him._ No_…he thought, shaking his head in denial. _No._ _Could Anakin be...? No, _Obi-Wan thought, shaking his head once again_, Anakin is rash, and bold and adamant about following his own rules, but he wouldn't…_impregnate_ someone. Especially not someone as famous or as well-known as Padmé! He'd be risking the integrity and reputation of the whole Jedi Order if he were to do something such as that. _

Yet Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling that there was some validity to his suspicions. He could not openly accuse either of them without any evidence and obtaining said evidence would require unscrupulous methods, perhaps even invasive methods. But he had to know. Obi-Wan had to know if Anakin truly was the fa...

The Jedi Master paused, unable to finish the thought. It was simply too much to digest if it was true.

#*#*#*#*#

"Padmé."

The young Senator looked up as her name was called. It was Obi-Wan. Padmé bit her lip, struggling to keep up appearances as the Jedi Master came to stand in front of her. It was difficult task, because on the inside, she was crying.

_What have I done to you, Ani?_ She thought, trying to hold her tears at bay, _I am so sorry, Anakin. What in the seven hells is wrong with me? I will never forgive myself if something happens to you. Never. _

"Padmé," Obi-Wan repeated, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!" She responded brightly, turning to face the Jedi Master, "Just worried about Anakin."

Padmé paused before asking, "Is he going to be alright Obi-Wan?"

"I believe so," he said carefully, "The doctors are giving him some meds to boost his energy. He should come to in a few hours although it will be really important that he refrain from any vigorous activities."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment before saying, "Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

Padmé grew still as her heart sank. She had hoped that no one had noticed the aroma of her and Anakin's lovemaking, but it had proven a false hope for Obi-Wan _had_ noticed. But she could not tell Obi-Wan everything, even if she now wished to do so. This had to be a joint decision between her and Anakin. She would not do something so important of her own volition.

"I don't," She said steadily, turning to look Obi-Wan right in the eyes. "When I woke up, I went to the bathing area to wash up and relieve myself and when I got back, he was like this."

Obi-Wan nodded and then spoke, choosing his words very carefully, "Did you notice anyone coming into this room while you were going out or coming in?"

"No." She replied, "Although I did see some medical droids down the hall. They could have entered while I was gone."

Obi-Wan studied her a moment longer before turning back to look at Anakin.

"Very well," He said finally, "In order to prevent this from happening again, I will be posting clones to watch over him. Just in case another…_accident_ happens." As Obi-Wan spoke, he stared hard at Padmé, telling her, without words, that in no uncertain terms did he believe her story.

Her throat tight, she nodded. "That would be best, Obi-Wan." She said, meeting his gaze. "And you're right, we don't want a repeat of this incident."

Obi-Wan frowned, and as he did, Padmé felt some of the anxiety leave her body. Whatever Obi-Wan had thought before, she had shaken his belief in it with her firm responses. _And Anakin says that politicians are useless_, she thought with an inward sigh of relief.

Attempting to turn the conversation away from Anakin, Padmé asked, "Obi-Wan, do you know what's wrong with me?"

The Jedi Master's eyes flickered. "I do." He answered.

Her heat began beating fast. _It must not be serious because no one's fussing over me. The medical droids didn't say anything when I woke, but then again, by that time, Anakin's vitals had started deteriorating. And if it's not serious then they wouldn't have stopped with Anakin just to tell me about something non-life-threatening._ Padmé reasoned. _So what could it be? My symptoms have been pretty severe for something that's no danger to me._

"Maybe you should sit down," Obi-Wan said nervously.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said firmly, annoyance and fear beginning to color her voice, "What's wrong with me?"

"Congratulations, Senator." Obi-Wan said after a long pause, "You're pregnant."

#*#*#*#*#

_Pregnant._

Padmé stared with unseeing eyes. She was pregnant. With Anakin's child.

Padmé sat in the dining hall of Twilight's Rain; she had walked there after Obi-Wan told her the news. She remembered Obi-Wan calling for her as she slowly walked out, but she didn't look back or even acknowledge him as she continued to the kitchen. Now, here she sat, at a table, staring at a pink grapefruit from Naboo.

Unconsciously, she touched her stomach as her mind ran through all the changes that had to be made for the baby. She had to eat more…was this why she had been fainting? She had to prepare the baby's room. Oh, Force, where were they going to raise their child? She had to think about her position in the Senate…She had to worry about Anakin and his career…

She was _pregnant_. Padmé did not know whether to cry or to laugh, or to jump for joy. She was having Anakin's baby. _I should have known_, Padmé thought, suddenly disgusted with herself. _How could I not remember Sola's pregnancy?_ Her sister's pregnancy had been one of the worst times in Padmé's entire life. Her strong, sweet, dedicated sister had become a mean, temperamental bitch, seemingly overnight. Sola had suffered from the worse cravings and had often acted completely out of character. Jobal, Padmé's mother, had later told them that the Naberries were notorious for having the worst pregnancy symptoms that many had ever seen.

_Oh, no,_ Padmé thought, heart sinking, _will my pregnancy be like Sola's? _She remembered teasing Sola mercilessly after her pregnancy woes had disappeared, but now it looked as though Sola would have the chance to return the favor. _I don't know if Anakin and Obi-Wan will be able to stomach looking at me after all of this is over. _Although the thought was dire, it made Padmé laugh. _But it's nothing more than they deserve for not having my grapefruit earlier. _

Suddenly, the thought of twins crossed her mind. She wondered what it would be like to care for more than one at a time… Shaking her head, she shrugged the thought off; Obi-Wan had not said that she was carrying twins, so there was no need to speculate about something that wasn't. Padmé looked down at her swollen belly. "And I thought I was getting fat!" She said with a bark of laughter. "How far along am I?" She continued aloud, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She paused as abruptly, the full force of her condition hit her; she was pregnant! She was carrying life! Her whole life, no _their_ whole lives, hers and Anakin's, were about to change forever. This was a miracle; it_ had_ to be the Will of the Force. How else could she have conceived when both she and Anakin were on contraceptives?

"My precious baby," she crooned, rubbing her belly, her eyes shinning. "Mommy loves you already and I know Daddy will love you too."

Padmé smiled as she felt tears course down her cheeks. She was going to be a mother, and Anakin a father! She beamed as she took her grapefruit and began to peel it.

"I know you are the reason Mommy wants grapefruit," She said, speaking to her belly, "And I'm going to give you all the grapefruit that you want!"

Biting into the bitter, yet equally sweet fruit, Padmé grinned. "It looks as though life is about to get _very_ interesting." She smiled happily and continued to rub her belly as she consumed piece after piece of grapefruit.

End of Chapter 9: If you appreciate all the time and effort I put into my work, please review! Love it, hate it, want to burn it? Let me know. =]

**10th Chapter: A Blessing**: Padmé avoids Anakin and Obi-Wan

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**. But no, seriously, check it out. It's awesome and totally unlike anything you have ever read.))


	10. A Blessing

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at guys are the ones who read and re-read these chapters over and over until they are right. Unless you're a writer or a beta, you will not understand how time-consuming and difficult this process really is. You guys are amazing.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: A Blessing**

**By WrittinInStone**

When Anakin Skywalker finally woke from his exhausted slumber, the first thing he looked for was his wife. He frowned when he looked around his room and did not see her. Where was she? She should be fretting, fussing, and dotting over him at this very moment; he wanted to be coddled and he wanted it now.

He looked down at his body: IVs ran from his arm to machines stationed near his bed. He carefully began removing the IVs from his arm; it was probably not the smartest thing to do, but he was already tired of being restrained to the medical cot. He had always been an energetic and active person; being confined to bed was like…well, it was like hell.

"Anakin?"

He looked in the direction of the voice and there stood Obi-Wan.

"Master." Anakin responded, relief coloring his voice. Now _that_ was a good friend; someone who sat near his bedside and watched over him. It was unfortunate that the thought of cuddling with Obi-Wan made his empty stomach dry heave. But no such nausea surfaced at the thought of cuddling with Padmé, so, once again, where was she?

"Obi-Wan," Anakin asked casually, "Do you know where the Senator is?" The young Knight immediately castigated himself for his formality. But he was desperate and starting to get a little worried. This was not like Padmé at all. Even if she'd had to pose as nothing more than a friend, normally she would have been by his side.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be worried." Obi-Wan said, interrupting his thoughts. "She just found out that she's pregnant, so she's probably contacting the father of the children or getting in touch with her family. You should check her room, she might be there."

The older man hesitated before finally admitting. "Anakin, be careful what you say…I don't think she knows that she's carrying twins. When you see her, please tell her, but be…_sensitive_ about it."

"Wait," Anakin stopped everything and turned to look at his master. "You told her? And you didn't tell her there's two instead of one?"

Miserably, Obi-Wan began to scratch his head. "I didn't have the chance! You should have seen her when I told her. She looked dazed and she wouldn't come back when I called her."

"She looked dazed?" Anakin repeated.

"Yes." Obi-Wan began to rub his beard ruefully, "She just walked off like she stopped hearing everything. I did speak to the medical droid after she left. Doc said that it's normal and that she's probably just walking off the shock."

"You're both probably right." Anakin said, giving his master a smile. "I think I'm going to go to my room and lay down before the doc hooks me back up to those torture machines."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Those torture machines, as you call them, help to give you energy."

"Yes, yes, I know." Anakin said with a wave of hand.

"Maybe I should accompany you to your room, Anakin." Obi-Wan offered.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Obi-Wan." The young Knight said, rolling his eyes. "I can make it to my room by myself."

The older man studied him for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I will contact the Jedi Council; I need to give them an update on everything that's been happening. You get some rest. Oh, and Anakin—" Obi-Wan said, making Anakin pause. "No strenuous, laborious or otherwise taxing activity."

"Come on, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, flashing Obi-Wan a smile. "It's me! You have nothing to worry about."

As Obi-Wan watched his young friend walk away, he prayed to the Force to give him strength because Anakin's words scared him to death.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin let out a huge sigh as he checked what had to be the thirtieth room. He tried not to feel guilty for lying to Obi-Wan, but he had to search for his wife. It was unlikely that Padmé was talking to her family; they would be sure to inquire about the identity of the baby's father. Padmé would not want that sort of stress so early on in the pregnancy, so she would not open herself to it. And of course, she could not be talking to the father of her children because _he_ was the father.

As he continued his search, he couldn't help but feel annoyance at the predicament that he was in. He did not like the fact that it was Obi-Wan, and not him, that had told Padmé about the pregnancy. This was a momentous occasion for the Skywalker family and Obi-Wan had given Padmé something that was _Anakin'_s to give. He knew that he should shake it off, but he couldn't help but think that something so important should have come from his mouth. Now his wife was surely roaming the halls of the ship in a daze and with her crazy pregnancy symptoms, she could be doing _anything_. If he had been with her, that would not have happened.

Anakin knew that it was irrational to blame Obi-Wan; there was no way his Master could have known. But still…

Anakin shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. Obi-Wan _hadn't_ known and that was the end of it.

_Or was it?_ A small insidious voice said in the back of his mind. _Obi-Wan doesn't know who the father is and he's always been close to Padmé. What if he sees this as an opportunity to be more to Padmé than just a friend…just as you did on Naboo? _

With pure force of will, Anakin pushed the evil, divisive thoughts from his mind. They disturbed him greatly. Obi-Wan had always been a friend to Padmé, nothing more. And Padmé would never betray him…not for anyone.

Anakin paused and closed his eyes, battling his emotions. Where was all this poison coming from? Suddenly his eyes snapped back open as he remembered a conversation with a person whose sentiments were similar to the thoughts now creeping into his head.

It had been a cool day on Coruscant and one of the rare times that he and Obi-Wan had been called back from the Outer Rim for an important meeting. He had been frustrated that day for one simple reason: his inability to see Padmé. Unaware that he was arriving, she had gone to visit her family on Naboo the very day that he arrived on Coruscant.

In his aggravation, he had gone to the one person who knew everything, the one person who he'd thought he could talk to about anything: Chancellor Palpatine. He could still remember their conversation now…

"_Anakin, my boy. You look glum today. Is something the matter?" Palpatine sat at his desk in the Senate building, looking at Anakin as he angrily paced the floor._

"_Yes." Anakin answered, pausing to turn to the Chancellor. "Everything is the matter. I finally get summoned back to Coruscant after months on a mission and now that I'm home, the one person that I need to see isn't here."_

_Although Anakin knew that Palpatine knew who the 'person' was, something in him refused to say her name aloud. _

"_Hm…" Palpatine said, placing his hands under his chin, "You told me, when you first arrived, that you made a stop before coming here, right?"_

"_Yes, Master Kenobi and I stopped at a station to refuel our ships." Anakin said shaking his head. "I told him that we could make it home without it, but he insisted. He said that it was better to be safe than sorry."_

"_I see." The Chancellor said with a nod, "Sage advice, Master Kenobi gives. But maybe… No!" Palpatine said, shaking his head, interrupting his own words,"That's probably not the case." He said quietly, as though talking to himself._

"_Maybe, what" Anakin asked, nearing the desk._

"_I don't know, but…maybe there was another reason that Master Kenobi wanted you to stop at the space station? Something other than refueling the ships?"_

And just like that, the seed had been planted. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan did not know about his relationship with Padmé, but Palpatine's words still made him suspicious. He began to see accusation and censure in everything that Obi-Wan said, no matter how genial. Furious, he had remained cold to Obi-Wan during the rest of the time they spent on Coruscant as well as the week following the departure. Things between him and Obi-Wan finally went back to normal when he was able to talk to Padmé, a whole two weeks after they left Coruscant.

Now, as Anakin thought back on the incident, he could see how _easily_ Palpatine had manipulated him. All the Chancellor had done was drop a casually worded implication and Anakin had taken it and ran with it.

The thought made Anakin feel ill. After seeing how Palpatine had goaded him on the _Invisible Hand_, it was sickening to think that he had been controlled so easily, that he had been so ready to listen to whatever Palpatine said.

_That will never happen again,_ Anakin thought stonily to himself. _And Obi-Wan was doing his job as a friend to Padmé. He did not know and he would not have told her if he knew that we were together. My master has done nothing to warrant such suspicions. He doesn't deserve that. _

Anakin nodded, knowing that his conclusions were right, yet, the Jedi Knight still felt unsettled. In his mind he knew that Obi-Wan was a good person, he knew that Padmé would not betray him, then why was he still uneasy? Why did the mere thought of Obi-Wan being anywhere _near _Padmé set Anakin off?

_Maybe Palptine planted more than just suspicion in my mind,_ Anakin thought, suddenly angry. _Something is wrong here; I can feel it. I should not be thinking this way, and yet I cannot seem to stop. It's like there's something whispering in my ear; like the Dark Side is near. I must speak with Master Yoda; I must find out what is wrong with me._

_I will do that as soon as possible, _Anakin thought_, but for now, I must find Padmé. Doing so is my first priority._

Anakin paused as he suddenly had an epiphany. "Maybe she's in the kitchen," he thought aloud. "Trying to get some grapefruit."

He began to make his way to the kitchen. No matter what Obi-Wan said, he sensed that there was something wrong with Padmé and he would not stop until he found her.

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé walked, hunched over, as she moved quickly down the hallway. She knew Anakin well enough to know that by now, he was searching for her. But she didn't want to be found and the reason for this was simple, she was afraid.

Yesterday, she had been so happy about the pregnancy. But now, in the light of a new day, fear threatened to overtake her. She wanted her baby; she wanted it so badly. But life _would_ change because of the child and it would be a major change, she could feel it.

The prospect of carrying life was both exciting and scary. She was carrying a human being inside of her! A small person…she couldn't get over it. To a lot of people, being pregnant was normal, but to Padmé? It was a miracle.

She unconsciously began to rub her belly. When she realized that she was doing it, she stopped. If she started rubbing her belly in public, then the media would have a field day. This was one impulse that she would have to limit to more private venues.

Padmé sighed. She couldn't help but wonder how Anakin had taken the news. She was sure that he knew; Obi-Wan had probably told Anakin before he told her.

With that thought, Padmé finally acknowledged the real problem; _Anakin_. Anakin was the true reason that she was afraid. She wanted her child and was even willing to deal with the inevitable media fallout…but what would she do if Anakin simply _did not_ want to be a father?

_I would be devastated_, Padmé thought solemnly, _utterly devastated._ So here she was, skulking through the halls and ducking her husband like she was a teenager instead of facing him like the adult that she was.

_Where is my backbone?_ She thought, reprimanding herself. _I'm stronger than this! But then again, _She thought sadly,_ Anakin has always been my weakness. Look at what I've done to be with him. I've risked _everythin_g to be with him; my career, his career, my family, my reputation, my _very life_. So, what am I going to do if he rejects our baby?_

Padmé stopped where she was and turned so that her back was against the wall. She slid until she was sitting on the floor. _Sweet Force_, she said, her eyes filling with tears, _what am I going to do if Anakin doesn't want us_?

She closed her eyes and as she did, she thought of all the things that she and Anakin had been through.

She remembered their time on Naboo, their time on Tatooine afterward. She remembered the stolen moments and the way he made her feel. She remembered the passion that they shared, the love that she felt radiating from him whenever he looked at her. She remembered the tender way that he called her 'wife' when they were in the privacy of their home. She remembered the way his arms felt around her.

And as she remembered all of those things, her heart grew light. "Padmé," she softly said aloud to herself, "You are an idiot. He loves you. He shows it to you every time he looks at you, every time he touches you. He's going to be happy about this baby, I just know it.

She smiled, happy with what she had concluded. "It must be pregnancy jitters." She said aloud as she stood up. "And now that I've stopped being crazy, I should find my husband," She started walking again, a small bounce in her step.

Then suddenly, she paused in mid-step. Finally, in a shaky voice she said, "Or maybe I'll just continue to avoid him." And with that, she turned and fled, hoping to find a place where Anakin could not find her.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin spotted her as she rounded the corner. Their eyes met at exactly the right moment, if they hadn't, he might not have seen her at all.

As soon as Padmé saw, him her eyes widened. The next moment, she was running, flying through the halls of the ship.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin chased after her.

"Padmé!" He called, "Stop!"

"Padmé!" He repeated as he continued to run behind her, "Stop, _now_!"

He couldn't believe how fast she was running. He was a Jedi Knight! She should not be outrunning him!

He tensed as he focused on his target and began picking up speed. His teeth clenched as he was forced to dodge the clones and droids milling in the halls. It was like playing dodge-the-ball in the Jedi Temple as a child.

_I was the best at that game_, Anakin thought grimly, seconds before almost crashing into a droid.

"Sorry," Anakin called back as he continued to follow Padmé. They were coming up on a fork, splitting the hallway into two directions. Upon coming to the fork, Padmé hesitated and then went to the right.

The slight hesitation gave Anakin the opportunity he needed to gain on her.

When Padmé turned around and saw how close Anakin was, she panicked. She immediately ran to the nearest door, quickly opening it and then attempted to close it. Close on her heels, Anakin picked up speed, determined to get in before the door shut. Seconds later, he slipped into the room just as the door closed with a 'thud'.

The force of his run carried him past Padmé and into a couch stationed next to a window. He hit the couch facedown with a solid thump. When Anakin attempted to rise, his found that his arms would not hold him.

_I think it would be better for me to stay here_, Anakin thought faintly. _I'm so tired. Just a month ago I would have caught her moments after seeing her. Now, I'm out of breath. Force, I hate this sickness._

Using all of his strength, he lifted himself off the couch and turned to see Padmé standing in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Force." She whispered, seeing her husband's weakness. "I forgot that you were sick…oh, how could I forget?"

Anakin frowned, uneasy at the obvious distress on her face. "It's okay, Padmé. Will you please just tell me what's wrong? Why did you run from me? What's this about?"

She turned away from him, refusing to speak. "Just tell me what you're thinking, okay?" She finally burst out. "I want to know now! Just get it over with and tell me you don't want us!"

Anakin stilled as he felt ice creep up his spine. "Explain your statement, please." He said carefully.

"I…I…" She didn't know why this was so difficult to verbalize. He already knew she was pregnant, so why couldn't she say it?

_Because verbalizing it will make it that much more real_, she thought to herself. Padmé cleared her throat. She was strong, she could do this. And he would want her, he would…

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "I don't know how it happened, but…I'm pregnant. Do…do you want us?"

Anakin thought that he knew what true anger was. When he slaughtered the Sand People for murdering his mom, when he had ended Count Dooku, he had been angrier then he had ever been in his life.

But now his wife stood in front of him asking him if he _wanted_ her? Anakin Skywalker thought that he was going to explode.

"Padmé," He said conversationally, "I know that I'm not the smartest guy in the Galaxy. But I know that you are not implying that I would not want either you or our children."

Padmé zeroed in on one word. "Children?" She repeated.

"Yes," Anakin said, jaw tight, "We're having twins."

"Twins!" Padmé said, glowing, "We're having twins…" She beamed at him as she began to rub her stomach. "Now I can _really_ say me, myself and I when referring to myself!" She said laughing.

Anakin did not laugh. Padmé's smile fell and her laugh faded at the look on her husband's face.

"Do you really think so little of me, Padmé?" Anakin asked softly. "I thought I had proven myself over and over again to you. Do you really think that I would not want our children…or you?"

Padmé's stomach clenched at the deep look of hurt on her husband's face.

"Anakin," She began. "It's…not what you think."

"It's not?" He inquired, looking at her with pain in his eyes, "Then what is it? Please, explain it to me. I want to know."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, Anakin." She whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, I do! I just…I knew you would love them, love us…but…I…I don't know…."

Anakin said nothing as he stood and started toward the door. ""Yesterday, was a shock, I admit that. But…I was happy, too." He paused before continuing, "It was the happiest day of my life."

Silence fell "Our babies are a blessing, Padmé. I really do believe that." Without a backward glance at her, he opened the door and left.

Padmé stood in the room, knowing that she had made a terrible mistake.

"I hurt him badly, my loves. I don't think I've ever seen him look like that before." She whispered to her babies. She looked up at the door as though staring at it would make her husband materialize.

"Dear Force, what have I done?" And as Padmé stood and watched the door that her husband had walked out of, she did not notice the tears that fell down her face.

End of Chapter 10: If you loved it, review it.

**Twilight's Rain Ch. Counselor**: Padmé asks Obi-Wan for advice.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**. But no, seriously, check it out. It's awesome and totally unlike anything you have ever read.))


	11. Counselor

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at guys are the ones who read and re-read these chapters over and over until they are right. Unless you're a writer or a beta, you will not understand how time-consuming and difficult this process really is. You guys are amazing.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Counselor**

**By WrittinInStone**

Padmé Amidala-Skywalker blinked as the books in front of her came back into focus. For the past week, she, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been pouring over everything that they could find on the makers of Twilight's Rain, the Yangau. They had searched endless databases and endless archives for ancient books, ancient scrolls, ancient manuscripts…ancient, ancient, _ancient _crap!

Padmé didn't care about any of that! She knew that she should; her husband's recovery depended on it. But how could she focus on finding him a cure when he wouldn't even _speak_ to her? Ever since their fight, a week ago, he had been coldly civil to her while they were in public, but had refused to seek her out in private or allow her to seek him.

It was the first time Anakin had ever treated her this way, and it hurt all the more because she knew that she deserved it. That was why she was so ashamed, she had been wrong, so wrong, and she had hurt him so badly… She still could not forget the look on his face when she accused him. He had been so devastated, so disappointed in her…

Padmé took a deep breath, fighting back the tears coming to her eyes. She missed him so much that she ached. This was the first real fight that they had ever had, and she couldn't imagine one being worse than this.

Padmé was desperate to reconcile with him, but she didn't know how. She needed help and she needed it now. She needed someone to talk to, but who? She couldn't call her parents, her sister; they would want an explanation, they would want to know who the man was, what was going on; they would want to know too much.

Maybe she could talk to someone who already knew… Maybe she could talk to Obi-Wan.

Padmé bit her lip. It would be risky, talking to Obi-Wan without revealing Anakin's identity, but she didn't have any choice. She was drowning; she needed her husband and if Obi-Wan could help her, even a little bit, then going to him was her only real option and well worth the risk.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin Skywalker touched the side of his temple lightly, as he tried to focus on what his Master was saying. Obi-Wan sat in front of him, chatting about the latest news from the Jedi Council; the older man was so focused on what he was saying that he didn't seem to notice that Anakin wasn't listening to his report.

They were in Obi-Wan's room, where Obi-Wan and Anakin sat on separate couches, facing one another. The Jedi Master had called Anakin early in the morning for a meeting with the Jedi Council. After they briefed the Council on all that had occurred, the Jedi Masters ordered them to find out information about the ship and the Yangua. They had also been ordered to report back any information, especially intelligence regarding General Grievous and this…_Lord Sidious_.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had spoken at length with the Council before he had joined the meeting, and he had to admit that he was curious as to what they had talked about that he could not be privy to. But he pushed it aside; if it had been important, Obi-Wan would have told him. Besides, he knew that Obi-Wan had not spoken to them about Padmé because he had promised not to, so the Knight let it go.

Anakin blinked as he tried to focus. It had been a week since his fight with Padmé, and since that time, they hadn't talked, hadn't spent any time alone, hadn't touched… He knew he should do something to reconcile with his wife, but every time he thought about what she had said to him, the anger in her eyes when she spoke to him…his fury raised its head like a coiled serpent.

He couldn't go to her; he just _could not_. It was too raw, the pain still too new. He did not know what to do. He still loved his wife, adored her. But for the first time since he met her, he began to doubt his involvement with Padmé; how could their relationship work if she didn't trust him?

Suddenly, Anakin couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to think; he needed some time alone to clear his head.

"Obi-Wan," He said finally, interrupting his Master, "I know that what you're saying is important, but I…I just need to rest. I'm tired."

Obi-Wan frowned, seeing that Anakin was indeed distressed. But it seemed more like stress than fatigue.

"Very well, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, frown still in place. "You do look tired. I will brief you later."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said, giving Obi-Wan a reassuring smile, "But before I go, I find that nature calls, can I please use your bathing room? I don't think I can make it to my room."

Obi-Wan nodded, a slight smile on his face.

Anakin stood up and slowly made his way to the bathing room. Upon getting there, he didn't use the lavatory, but he went to the sink and began to splash water on his face. He turned off the faucet and looked into the mirror. He looked like a mess.

_I miss Padmé_, he thought, finally acknowledging his misery._ She's not just my wife, she's my best friend. I miss her so much._

He quickly looked up, curious as he heard a bell, announcing that someone was at Obi-Wan's door.

_Now who could that be?_ Anakin wondered, _there's not anyone on this ship who would need Obi-Wan in his private quarters._ Anakin stopped as a cold chill went up his spine. The only person who would come to talk to Obi-Wan in his private quarters was _Padmé_.

Anakin teeth clenched as his heart felt sick. It was Padmé; Padmé was at the door of Obi-Wan's private chambers. Why was she here? Was she…?

Anakin shied away from the thought. There had to be a good reason why she was coming here, to his Master's room so early in the morning. Padmé would not cheat on him; she would not.

The Knight took a deep breath and went to the bathing room door, opening it slightly to peer outside. He knew that because of the way that the bathing room was positioned in the room, neither Obi-Wan nor Padmé would be able to see him. Squinting slightly, he watched as Obi-Wan opened the door and Padmé rushed inside.

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling as though his world had crashed around him. How could Padmé do this to him? How? He _loved_ her, loved her more than any being that lived. Why would she betray him this way?

And as Anakin opened his eyes, a darkness and a fury came over him, distinguishing the light in his soul. As he started to walk out to confront the pair, he stopped as he heard Padmé began to speak; she sounded like she was crying.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, her sadness radiating off her voice, "May I please speak with you? It's about…the father of my babies."

Anakin paused in the doorway, his heart beating loudly. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions too quickly…maybe…maybe Padmé hadn't betrayed him. He leaned closer to the bathing room door, opening the door wider as Obi-Wan greeted her. He saw Obi-Wan's eyes dart in his direction, stating that now was not a good time to talk. But Padmé stopped him and continued to speak.

"Obi-Wan, I know now is not a good time, but I really need to talk to you." She looked at the Jedi Master with wide, pleading eyes. Obi-Wan tried to speak, but Padmé continued.

"A week ago, me and my…_friend_ had a fight, a terrible fight, and I don't know what to do. I need to talk to someone. Please."

She looked so distressed, that Obi-Wan became concerned. She was pregnant; this type of anxiety wasn't good for her or the babies.

"Well, tell me what happened." Obi-Wan said finally, hoping that Anakin would have the good sense to stay hidden.

"I…" Padmé turned from him as she made her confession, "I accused him of not wanting me or the babies. He was…he was really mad, really angry..." She turned back to look at him. "He was devastated Obi-Wan, I've never seen him look like that before, never."

Obi-Wan frowned. That didn't sound like something Padmé would do, and he could see why her…_friend_ would be upset about something like that.

"Why did you say that? Did you mean it?" He asked her, leading her to the couch so that she could sit down.

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping back up. "I didn't. It's just that…" Stopping, she shook her head. She took a deep breath and then said what was on her heart, "I love him, Obi-Wan."

She turned away from Obi-Wan. She turned and walked to the window, placing both of her hands flat on its surface. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on the glass. She could see her breathe fan out on the glass and then disappear.

"I love him so much that it hurts. I love him so much, that when I found out about the children, I immediately thought of him; of what he would say, if he would be happy. This pregnancy is so unexpected, so…inconvenient for the both of us." Padmé paused, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I was so scared, Obi-Wan! Force, I was so afraid!" She turned to Obi-Wan, anger and sorrow pouring from her voice in waves. "I love him so much that I even thought of…" She paused, unwilling to tell Obi-Wan of her folly, but knowing that she had to tell someone. "For a split second, I considered just…getting rid of them." She whispered her secret, shame clouding her voice.

"I love him so much that I was willing to kill my own babies to keep his love." She closed her eyes, shaking her head, unwilling to see the condemnation on Obi-Wan's face. "Then I became so angry with myself! I could not believe that I would even _consider_ doing anything so heinous, so foul! So, when I talked to him, I was angry, confused, fearful. I was full of so many negative emotions that when I opened my mouth, I messed up, Obi-Wan, I messed everything up so badly. Now, he won't even talk to me and I can't get angry with him because it's my fault."

"So you see?" She said softly, tears beginning to leak from her tightly closed eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"You care about this man?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. He had been taken aback when Padmé had launched into her story, but now, seeing her tear-streaked face and her sorrow, but also seeing the obvious love she had for her friend, he could not help but envy the unknown man that had stolen Padmé's heart.

"More than anything," She said, opening her eyes. "More than my own life. He is _everything_, Obi-Wan. Everything."

"Then, tell him what you told me," Obi-Wan said, giving her a wry smile. "If he loves you like you love him, then he will understand and he will forgive you."

"You think so?" She said biting her lip, looking at him hopefully.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, mustering up a smile. "Anyone can tell by looking at you that you love him. If he can't tell, he doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," She said, smiling through her tears, "But it's I that don't deserve him. But, okay!" Padmé stood up, determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to go and talk to my husb—, friend…" She said quickly, darting an eye at Obi-Wan, hoping he had not caught her slip, "And I'm going to _make_ him forgive me!"

"I think you'll do fine, Padmé." Obi-Wan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go and make things right with your husband."

"Yes. I'll do just that!" She said, so excited that she didn't catch his wording. "I'll do it now. Thank you, Obi-Wan. Thank you so much." She said softly. She got up and quickly left the room. Silence followed her exit.

Nothing was said as Anakin came out of the bathing room, his gaze resting on the door through which Padmé had disappeared.

Obi-Wan sat there for a long time before saying finally, "Anakin, you should go after your wife."

The silence that followed was loud….tense….full of shock and apprehension.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began, resignation in his voice.

"Don't say anything," The Jedi Master said quietly, "Just go after her. The three of us _will_ talk later."

A mixture of emotions crossed the young man's face before, without another word, he left the room.

Obi-Wan sighed into the stillness of the room.

"Oh Force," He whispered, "What have they done?" He put his head in his hands as he bowed in distress.

End of Chapter 11: If you loved it, review it.

**Chapter 12: Confessions of a Contrite Jedi**: Anakin tells Obi-Wan everything.

A/N: I want to personally thank Hp187 for her support and words of encouragement. We had a brilliant discussion that really boosted my spirits. Thank you! You. Are. Awesome.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	12. Confessions of a Contrite Jedi

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at guys are the ones who read and re-read these chapters over and over until they are right. Unless you're a writer or a beta, you will not understand how time-consuming and difficult this process really is. You guys are amazing.

Note 5: **I REALLY DO APOLOGIZE** for taking so long to update. As everyone knows, life often gets in the way of doing so. I will try my hardest not to allow such a lengthy period of time between updates. That being said, enjoy.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 12: Confessions of a Contrite Jedi**

**By WrittinInStone**

_The proverbial doghouse._

In common tongue, the term referred to relationships, specifically, the precarious position of one of the members of the partnership, usually the male. Anakin had never quite understood the mechanics of the word.

_But now I do_, he thought gloomily as he took another swig of his drink. _Now I know exactly why they call it a doghouse._

He sighed as he nursed his drink. With everything that had been going wrong lately, he shouldn't be surprised that things had only gotten worse. _Murphy's Law and all that_, he thought, staring forlornly at his cup. _Well, fuck Murphy and his Force-damned Law. If he had kept his stupid theories to himself, I wouldn't be in this mess._

Anakin knew that he was being irrational, but after everything that had happened the last few hours, he thought that he had the right to be.

"Will you stop your mental complaining," A voice next to him said icily, "You're broadcasting so loudly, it's amazing that those who_ aren't_ Force sensitive can't hear you." Obi-Wan glared at his old Padawan, no longer attempting to conceal his agitation.

Obi-Wan sat next to him, nursing a drink of his own. They both sighed in unison as each took another sip of their drinks.

"How did everything go so wrong, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked finally. "All I wanted to do was to talk to her. I just wanted to make things right. How did I end up being forced to share your room?"

"Because Padmé kicked you out of your own suite." The older man answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Yeah." Anakin murmured. "Right." Both men sighed again as they thought back to the events that had occurred just three hours ago.

#*#*#*#*#

_Three hours ago…_

Anakin Skywalker quickly walked down the halls of _Twilight's Rain_, his mind whirling at the events that had just taken place. How had Obi-Wan known? How had he figured out the truth simply by the ambiguous facts that Padmé had told him? There were a plethora of emotions ripping through him; _elation_ that Padmé loved him so deeply, _regret_ for doubting her, _anger_ at Obi-Wan for figuring things out.

Anakin shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. Obi-Wan had found out; that couldn't be changed. But that wasn't his concern right now. The only thing he was concerned about was Padmé. He had to make things right with his wife; he was going to come clean and admit that he had doubted her as she doubted him. It was easier to do then he wanted to admit.

_So, where is she, now?_ Anakin thought. He paused for a moment to think. She was looking for him, so it was more than likely that she would go…

"To my bedroom," Anakin said aloud, finishing the thought.

Several minutes later, he was in front of the door of his suite.

"Okay," He said grimly, "Here goes _something_." He pressed the button on the door, and walked into the room.

"Padmé," He called as he stepped inside. "Are you here?"

"Ani?" Anakin turned around, and there stood Padmé.

"Padmé." He said quietly, "I've been looking for you."

"Really?" Padmé smiled nervously at him. "I've been…busy."

"Oh?" Anakin said, moving closer to her. "Busy doing what?"

"I was visiting Obi-Wan," She said, biting her lip. She couldn't help but wonder why her husband was approaching her so slowly, so sensually; it was sexy as hell.

"That's odd." Anakin said, pausing in his stride, "I just came from Obi-Wan's."

Padmé paused at the words. "That's impossible," She said shakily, "I was just there, I didn't see you."

"I know." He said, beginning to circle her slowly. He stopped when he got to the front of her and looked down at her belly critically. Anakin's eyes widened; he did indeed see a bump. And now that he was finally paying attention to it, it was quite pronounced. He frowned; the bump obviously wasn't the result of gaining weight, it was clearly a pregnancy bump. How had he missed that?

"It makes you wonder how we all missed this, huh?" Padmé said ruefully, echoing his thought as she followed his gaze. "I'm as big as a house and I never thought to check to see whether I was pregnant or not."

"Hmm…" Anakin said. He dropped slowly to his knees in front of her. Padmé felt happiness burst through her as he leaned forward and attached his hands to her waist while pressing his cheek to her belly.

Anakin closed his eyes, and using the Force, he searched for some spark within his wife that indicated life.

His eyes widened when he felt it. It felt warm and vibrant; it felt alive.

"Sweet Force," he breathed, "I can feel them, Padmé. I can feel their life energy."

Padmé's eyes widened as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "You can?" She asked breathlessly. "You can feel our babies?"

Anakin nodded against her stomach, amazed. "They're so small, so tiny. But they're strong, I can feel it." Nuzzling her belly with her cheek one more time, he moved away, feeling aglow with the knowledge that he had helped to create new life.

"My babies," Padmé crooned. "I love you both." She rubbed her stomach tenderly, hoping that her babies could feel that they were already loved.

She looked up to look at her husband. Anakin stood there staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

She took a deep breath; she was Padmé, she was brave. She could and _would_ clear the air with her husband. She could do this.

"Anakin," She said tentatively, her voice breaking and tears beginning to roll down her face. "I…I'm soo sorry that I doubted you! I'm so sorry that I said those horrible things! Please forgive me! I love you so much, I—" Her litany was stopped abruptly when Anakin gently took her face into his large hands. They were warm and comforting. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his hands.

"It's okay, Padmé." He said, moving to gently nuzzle her cheek. "I know that you're sorry. I heard everything that you said to Obi-Wan. When you said those things, I felt so loved…so cherished that I couldn't be angry anymore."

"Really?" Padmé said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," Anakin said smiling at her. Padmé breathed a sigh of relief as her husband gathered her into his arms. She sighed into his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her. It had been much too long since she had felt them.

She was in a nearly hypnotic state when she heard Anakin speak again.

"Besides," He said jokingly, "While I was there, I realized how easy it was to doubt. When I saw you show up at Obi-Wan's so early in the morning, for a minute I thought that you were cheating on me. For a split second I even wondered if the children were mine."

Padmé froze as the words washed over her psyche. "You. _What_?" She said incredulously, pulling away from him to look into his face. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I…uh…" Anakin eyes had widened at her tone. _Maybe I should not have been so honest_, he thought as he saw pain and then fury flash across her face.

"Please repeat what you just said," She said with dangerous sweetness.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Anakin said, backing away from her.

"You thought," Padmé said, her vision starting to blur from rage as she followed him "That I was cheating on you with Obi-Wan? Do you really trust me so little? How _dare _you!" She was so furious that she was sputtering.

"Padmé!" He said, his temper starting to rise as well, "I was just trying to tell you that I realize now how easy it was to jump to the wrong conclusions."

"Wrong conclusions, yes, but to think that our babies weren't yours, that I was unfaithful to you?" She said, beginning to shriek at him, "That goes a little beyond thinking that you're going to leave us! You're basically saying that I'm a hussy!"

"I _don't_ think you're a hussy, Padmé." He said desperately, "For a moment, I just thought—"

"Get the hell out." She said quietly.

"What?" Anakin said incredulously, after a long moment of silence. "This is _my_ suite."

"I said," She repeated dangerously, her eyes stormy with violence, "Get the fuck out."

His mouth opened to argue then closed when he saw the look in her eyes. With a clenched jaw and fire in his own eyes, Anakin turned on his heel and left.

#*#*#*#*#

Now sitting in Obi-Wan's rooms, Anakin thought hard. How could he make Padmé understand how sorry he was?

He knew that he had been way off base in what he had said to her. And in some relationships, what he said would have effectively ended things.

Anakin sighed and buried his head in his hands. _Things are spiraling out of control,_ Anakin thought, groaning inwardly, _how am I going to make things right? How am I going to apologize to my wife? There must be something that I'm missing. There's no way I should have thought that way about _Padmé. _Nothing she has done has warranted such thoughts. So if it's not her, then _I _am the problem. _

Anakin paused a moment in his reflection. He felt as though he was on the edge of a precipice and was moments from being pushed over, from discovering something.

_What is it about me, _Anakin thought slowly_, that makes me act this way?_ He bit his lips as he mentally ran through everything that had been said. _I'm not secure in our relationship_, he realized. _We have to hide, duck and sneak so much that I'm afraid that she will fall in love with someone else; with someone who will be able to give her a family that she can claim._

_So how do I control my insecurities? _Anakin thought desperately, _how do I make myself okay with this situation? _

_I have to man up. _He suddenly realized. _I cannot continue to allow everything to control me. I have to…be in charge of the things that I can control, and the only thing that I can truly control is myself. Well, myself and how I treat my wife. I have to start…acting _better _than this. I have to do better than this. And I can do this by talking to my wife and making things right. What I did, what I thought, was unforgiveable, but hopefully she will forgive me. _

"Okay," Anakin said abruptly, standing to his feet, "I'm going to go and find Padmé. Wish me luck, Master."

"I wish you more than luck, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a small smile, "I wish you protection as well."

The young man smiled wryly before leaving the room. He made his way back to his suite. He knew that she would still be there.

He quickly punched in the codes to his room and entered. There she lay in bed, curled as tight as her pregnant body would allow.

He saw her body flinch when the door opened, but she did not move. He entered silently, kicking off his shoes as he did.

Taking a deep breath, he gently sat on the bed and folded his body around hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair. It smelled of wildflowers, like she had just finished taking a shower.

"Padmé." He said quietly, "I know that you're awake." He took a deep breath and began to speak. " I know that I hurt your feelings. No, I know that the things I was thinking crushed you. What I was thinking was wrong and horrible and beneath me. It was definitely beneath you."

Anakin paused as he felt his voice crack, "But you must understand…I feel the same way about you as you feel about me. I love you more than anything, Padmé; I cherish you. You are my weakness and not just to my heart, but to my common sense. When it comes to you, all intelligence, all good sense, everything that makes me a smart man flees."

"I don't want you to be angry with me, Padmé. Actually," He said, amending his statement, "You can be angry with me, because I do deserve it. But I don't ever want you to send me away again. I'm your husband and it is my right to be by your side. I want to be with you, even when you're furious with me. You can rage at me, you can curse at me, you can even hit me, but don't ever send me away again."

Silence reigned again as he fell silent. She was so still that Anakin thought that she had fallen asleep.

Then suddenly, in the stillness of the room, her quiet voice said. "You are sexy as hell when you take control like that."

Anakin smiled against her hair, "If you liked that," He murmured sensually, happy that she was responding to him, "Just wait until you see what I'm going to do to you next. I have to make up for all the horrible things I said to you."

He felt a shiver of desire go through her body. Gently he turned her over until she was facing him. She was smiling and her eyes alight with a different type of fire.

"Are you still angry with me, Padmé?" He asked softly, staring intently at her.

She thought about it. "A little," She admitted, "But we'll see what you do next. That might go a long way in relieving my anger." She said, grinning at him.

_Well, Obi-Wan_, Anakin thought as his wife began to strip off his clothes, _It looks like I won't be needing to bunk in your suite tonight after all._

His thoughts quickly faded to black as his wife's ministrations dominated the working recesses of his mind.

End of Chapter 12: If you loved it, review it.

**Chapter 13: Hell To Pay: **Obi-Wan has a 'talk' with Anakin and Padmé.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	13. Hell To Pay

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: Hell To Pay**

**By WrittinInStone**

_Rustling sheets…exposed skin…the bite of her teeth…_

Obi-Wan flipped the page of the document that he was reading, trying to concentrate on its contents.

_Satiny smooth skin…hot mouth…moist tongue…_

The Jedi Master clenched his lips, trying to block out the thoughts that were invading his mind. He looked down at the text and read the line he was on again. This would be the seventh time.

_Long legs…strong thighs…sweaty chest…_

Obi-Wan slammed his book shut with a thud; he had finally had enough. "Anakin, Padmé," He said carefully, calling on all of his training as a Jedi to remain calm. "We need to talk."

Obi-Wan sat in the records room of Twilight's Rain, with Anakin and Padmé. They had been poring over the documents there for about three hours now, looking for information on the ships origin. So far, they had found nothing. They had called manufacturers, constructors, even the politicians in charge of handing the transfer of the ship; anyone who had any hand in obtaining the ship, yet miraculously, no one had any information about who the ship came from. It was as if everyone's mind had been swept clean.

When it became clear that talking to the people involved led to nothing but dead ends, they once again hit the records, searching to see if they had overlooked any clue that would lead them to the Yangau. The lack of progress had been frustrating for Obi-Wan, but the real problem had begun an hour ago when…_thoughts_ began to flow into his mind. They were thoughts of things of which he had no knowledge; skin, sweat…pleasure.

When he realized that he was sensing Anakin and Padmé's thoughts, Obi-Wan turned red and began to sputter in embarrassment. When asked by the perpetrators if something was wrong, Obi-Wan had merely shrugged it off, hoping that their thoughts would stop. They hadn't.

The Jedi Master was confused by it, how could he sense their thoughts now when he had never before? _I have never been with them like this before,_ Obi-Wan realized. _This is the first time we've all sat together like this, and I don't really spend any time with Padmé. I was able to block Anakin alone, but I cannot block both of them together, especially when their thoughts are in conjunction_. _Plus, whenever we were together, there were some seriously pressing matters at hand. But now, we're just reading through the same documents over and over again. They're bored so their minds are wandering._

As the minutes passed, and their thoughts became steamier and more detailed, Obi-Wan felt like a voyeur. In the logical part of his mind, it was amazing to him; as far as he knew, neither Anakin nor Padmé could read the other's thoughts, and yet it seemed as though they were both feeding off of one another. It was as though they unconsciously knew that they were thinking about one another and it caused their thoughts to swim with..._need_.

Suddenly it was all too much. Due to recent events, like Anakin's relapse and Padmé's pregnancy, it had not been the best time to address the elephant in the room, but now it was and Obi-Wan was ready to kill the bitch.

"Do you realize," Obi-Wan began carefully, "That for the past hour I have been over here, futilely trying to block your thoughts?"

"What?" Anakin said, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Obi-Wan said icily, "That you two are broadcasting your current thoughts to the world. As a matter of fact, they are so loud that it is taking all of my concentration to keep them out of my head."

"Wait," Padmé said suddenly, her face beginning to turn red, "You…you've been sensing my thoughts? For the past…hour?"

"Yes." The Jedi Master said, staring hard at her," I've been sensing both of your thoughts."

"Oh, Force." Padmé moaned, burying her face in her hands. If she could have died at the moment, she would have gladly done so. "Oh, Force. Please, kill me now."

Anakin looked at her in confusion. "You were sensing our thoughts," The young man said clearly. He tried to clear his mind of its cobwebs, but it was difficult, he had been having a _very good_ daydream before Obi-Wan's outburst about sensing his thoughts… Suddenly, Anakin's eyes lit up as understanding dawned.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." The Knight said as his own face began to heat up. "Wow. That's embarrassing."

"Yes." Obi-Wan said coldly. "Now, while we're on the subject of your…relationship. I want answers, and I want them now."

Before either of them could say anything, Obi-Was was on his feet and pacing the floor. "I cannot believe you two." He said, his anger beginning to spill in his voice. "I have known you since you were a boy, Anakin. Padmé, we have been friends for a long time. How could you have kept all of this from me?"

"And what the hell were you two thinking? Getting married! Anakin, you're a Jedi! Did that mean anything at all to the two of you? What, did you think that you could have your cake and eat it too? I thought that you two had more _sense_ than this. Do you realize what type of position you have put me in? If I tell the Jedi Council about what you've done, I'll be betraying my two closest friends. If I don't, I'll be betraying the Order that I swore to protect."

"I mean, hell, did you really think you could be in close proximity and hide this from me? I must have the intuition of a log for you to think that! By the _Force_, you two…" Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he paused in his tirade. The Jedi Master pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began solemnly.

"What, Anakin!" The older man, turned angrily with flashing eyes.

"You're right." The young Knight said quietly.

Obi-Wan blinked. "What?" He said sharply.

"You're right, Obi-Wan." Anakin said calmly. "Everything that you have said is absolutely right. And…we know that you're angry and you have every right to be, but…I don't think that you can understand how happy we are that you know. For the longest time I thought that I could handle everything myself and when Padmé begged me to tell you, I always said no."

The young man paused before proceeding, "But then, when you risked yourself by coming on Twilight's Rain with me, I realized that I had tried to keep you out because…I was afraid. You've always been so critical that…that I felt…well, I felt as though I couldn't talk to you. But when you came here with me, I realized that…you really must care for me. That's when I decided that it was past time for you to know. I'm sorry you found out this way, but I can't say that I'm sorry that I married Padmé or that you finally found out. Either way, I am really, truly sorry. I am."

Obi-Wan's face was expressionless as he listened to Anakin's confession. When the young Knight finished, Obi-Wan just looked at him and shook his head.

"I wish that what you just said to me made a difference." Obi-Wan said quietly, "I wish that it were enough this time, Anakin," The Jedi Master said, looking at the younger man, "But it's not."

Obi-Wan turned away from them and made his way to the door. "You two should prepare yourselves; I'll be informing the Council of your actions this evening. There will surely be hell to pay for all that has been done."

"You must do what you feel is right, Obi-Wan," Anakin said softly, sorrow in his voice. "I truly am sorry."

The Jedi Master lingered for a moment longer before leaving. He said nothing as the door shut behind him.

#*#*#*#*#

"I hurt him bad, Padmé." Anakin said softly, staring at the book in front of him. "I've never seen him look like that."

Padmé said nothing as she began to gather the documents on the table. "I want to speak with him." She told her husband. She went to him and put her arms around his neck. "Everything will be fine. Meet me in the dining hall in the ninth hour of the night. Obi-Wan will join us."

Anakin turned his gaze to his wife, searching her face. "Yes," He said, squeezing her hand, "It will be as you say."

"Thank you, my heart." She said smiling in his face. "Thank you for trusting me."

He grinned wryly, "It is my privilege to do so." He kissed her gently on the forehead before exiting the room.

Padmé took a deep breath and gathered her courage as she headed toward Obi-Wan's room.

#*#*#*#*#

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the soft sound of his name. It was Padmé. The Jedi Master struggled to keep his expression neutral as he turned away from the petite Senator.

"Senator Amidala," He said without inflection. "What can I do for you?"

Padmé's eyebrows rose at his greeting, but she said nothing as she moved to sit down in front of the Jedi. They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time before she finally spoke.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé began quietly. "I came here because I wanted to tell you something. I don't expect this to change anything, but I wanted you to know everything before making your decision." She took a deep breath and began.

"I know that you are hurt and angry and confused by what we did. I won't believe for a moment that just because you're a Jedi, you don't feel. That's an urban legend I know to be false. I know you're angry at the reason Anakin did not tell you and deep down, you feel betrayed. Because everything you said, everything you did was because you wanted Anakin to be safe, to be a better Jedi."

Padmé paused and then shook her head as she continued, "It's exactly as Anakin stated earlier; everything you said was right. We both knew better, but we did it anyway. But I want you to understand, Obi-Wan. I _love_ Anakin. He is…" She paused once more as she searched for the word. "Anakin is everything to me. From the moment I first saw him, it was as though I recognized him. I became…bound to him and him to me. And when he got older and I saw him on Coruscant, little did I know that I was a goner."

She smiled as she recalled the battle that she had with Anakin, how she had tried in vain to resist him at every turn. "I tried, Obi-Wan, I tried so hard to give up on him, to deny my feelings. And when he finally complied with my decision, I felt as though I had died. Then we went to Geonosis and everything changed. Anakin and I were just moments from being executed and I looked at him and thought, 'All that I have worked for, everything that I have done in my life comes down to this, and in the end, I wasted it all by pushing away the only thing I have truly ever wanted.' That day, I decided that I would do that no longer and I told Anakin that I loved him. A small time later, we married on Naboo."

"The battle on Geonosis was three years ago." Obi-Wan said woodenly, "Three years, you've been married for three years?"

"Yes," Padmé confirmed. "But Anakin and I are not the point of this story."

"Oh, really?" The Jedi Master said monotonously, "What is the point of the story."

"The point of the story is that when Anakin loves someone, he loves them _hard_. He loves them to the exclusion of all other things."

"Why are you telling me this, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, "Why should this matter to me? Why should anything that you're telling me stop me from contacting the Jedi Council right now—"

"Because Anakin loves you, Obi-Wan." She said quietly, breaking through his tirade, "He loves you."

Silence followed her proclamation, but she did not stop talking; Obi-Wan needed to hear this. "You really don't see the effect your words have on him, do you? How highly he regards you? You don't see how much you mean to him? How even just a small word of encouragement from you makes him shine? If you understood how important you were to him, then you would understand how difficult it was for him to keep this from you."

She stood up, feeling as though she had done all that she could. When she reached the door, she paused and turned to the Jedi Master. "If you would just show him that you care for him, that you respect him, then you would never have to worry about any outside negative influences again. You would never have to worry about him withholding things from you; he would tell you everything that was in his life and in his heart."

She bit her lip and then foraged on. "We're having dinner at the ninth hour. Whether you tell the Jedi Council or not, we want you to be there." With that, Padmé exited the suite leaving behind an even more confused, very pensive Obi-Wan.

#*#*#*#*#

"I tried, Anakin." Padmé said sadly, "I thought he would be here."

It was fifteen minutes past the ninth hour and Obi-Wan still had not shown. Padmé bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. She had really hoped that he would come tonight, really hoped.

"I guess we should eat, then." Anakin said softly, looking at his plate. "I don't think he's going to co—"

"What?" A voice interrupted him lightly, "You're just going to eat without me?"

Anakin and Padmé both turned to see Obi-Wan walking towards them with a small smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin breathed, his whole demeanor lighting up. "You're here."

Obi-Wan felt warmth suffuse him at the look on the younger man's face. _He looks so happy to see me. By the Force, _the Jedi Master thought in a daze, _Padmé was right. He _does_ love me_. _Why didn't I see this before?_

"Of course, I'm here." The Jedi Master said lightly, folding himself into the available seat, "There's food here and I'm hungry."

"Master," Anakin said in exasperation, "Haven't I told you about thinking with your stomach?"

"That's what any intelligent man would do," Obi-Wan said loftily, as he picked up his eating utensils, "Only fools think any other way."

"Yeah, right." Anakin said, rolling his eyes, "Remember that time you got sick when you thought with your stomach on the Killian System? And what about on the Trelm System? And remember that time on the Ptery System…?"

"Those times were not my fault!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as his face began to turn red. "And the dishes on the Ptery System looked edible to humans!"

"Master! The denizens were talking fish! They gave you _fish _bait!"

"Well," Obi-Wan replied, sniffing indignantly, "They offered it to me! It would have been rude to refuse, besides, it was delicious!"

"Master. You were in the bathing room for _days_."

"Well…what about you, Skywalker." Obi-Wan returned, pointing a fork at him, "I'm not the only one who makes unwise choices when it comes to food!"

"What?" Anakin gasped in mock outrage. "Just what are you implying? Are you talking about that rare plant we found on Cato Nemodia? It smelled like chicken!"

Padmé had to bite her lip at their bickering as joy flooded through her. She knew that by no means was the issue of their marriage closed with Obi-Wan and she did not know if he had contacted the Jedi Council or not. But for now, those things did not matter. Obi-Wan was at their table and they were a family again. At that moment, it was more than enough.

End of Chapter 13: If you love it, tell me, or I'll have to assume you hate it.

**Chapter 14: Speculation: **Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan speculate on the nature of the illness.

((***If you simply LOVED this, please check out my other story: **Soul's Scars**.))


	14. Speculation

Note 1: Thank you for all the review/alerts/favorites that I have received, you guys are truly awesome and I know each and every one of you.

Note 2: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 3: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 4: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 14: Speculation**

**By WrittinInStone**

"Why you?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly. "Why did the virus only affect you, Anakin? It still doesn't make sense."

The three of them, Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan were once again in the data room of Twilight's Rain. Although they had been over all the documents several times, both Anakin and Obi-Wan had the nagging suspicion that they were missing something. So all three continued to pore over each one, reading carefully, and trying to discern the slightest clue from the data in front of them.

Yet as Obi-Wan read over the files concerning the ship, he could not help but think about the symptoms of the illness itself. He knew that the Sith Lord had targeted Anakin, yet if this virus attacked midichlorians, then why was he himself not also experiencing symptoms?

"According to the holo-record from the Invisible Hand, it's due to my high levels of midichlorian." Anakin answered, pausing a moment to cough into his arm. "We don't really know enough about how midichlorian work to assess what that means."

"You're right," Obi-Wan answered, closing the book he was reading. He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully and began to stroke his mustache. "But I've been thinking; if this virus attacks midichlorians, why was I not affected at all? What if this virus does not affect _only_ midichlorians? What if it attacks something else, too? What if there is some other factor involved, a factor that is specific to Anakin?"

"I don't know much about midichlorians." Padmé said, her eyebrows furrowing at the use of the unfamiliar word. "How do they work? What _are_ they?"

"It's not something that we tell everyone. It's good that you don't know, that means that there's _something_ that the Jedi can keep secret," Anakin said with humor, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "They are the reason that certain people are able to be Jedi. They are intelligent, microscopic life forms that live symbiotically inside the cells of all living things."

"When they're present in sufficient numbers," Obi-Wan continued, "they allow a life form to detect and use the Force. The normal level is 2,500, but the levels for Jedi are much higher."

Frowning, Padmé closed the book that she was reading. "So, just by virtue of your being a Jedi and being able to use the Force, you have a pretty decent midichlorian count? How can you tell how many a person has?"

"Midichlorians are measured through a blood test. The Jedi have used this method for centuries to find Force-sensitive children." Anakin said.

"So the difference must be in your blood, Anakin." Padmé mused. "That's the only explanation."

Anakin and Obi-Wan paused at her words. His blood? They had never considered that.

"I don't know how that could be," Anakin said finally, disturbed at the thought that his blood might be different. "I'm just like everyone else. There's nothing much different about me besides my midichlorian count."

Obi-Wan paused as a thought suddenly came to him. "Yes, Anakin. You _are_ different! Force, why didn't we think of this before? Anakin, you're completely different from everyone else, even the other Jedi. The issue is not the high levels of midichlorian itself, the issue is _why_ you have such a high midichlorian count."

"What?" Padmé said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "What do you mean?"

"He means," Anakin said quietly, as he began to understand what Obi-Wan was saying, "what is different about me that allows me to have such a high count?"

"That's a good question." Padmé said with a frown. "What determines how high the count is? Does it have anything to do with genetics?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, knowing where this was headed. "According to my mother," He said finally, "I had no father."

"What do you mean?" Padmé said, shifting in the seat slightly, concern in her voice. "Did he leave her?"

"No." Anakin said, turning to look her in the eyes. "She had never slept with a man when she had me. She was a virgin when she found out she was pregnant."

Silence reined in the room as Padmé digested his words. "So," She said slowly, "You mean that it was a virgin birth?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you sitting in front of me now?"

Obi-Wan, who had been listening to their dialogue, finally spoke, "Qui Gon Jinn believed that Anakin was conceived through the Force. So technically, the Force would be Anakin's father."

"How is that possible?" Padmé said, her frown deepening. "And why didn't you ever tell me that? I think that's a pretty important detail to keep away from your wife."

"Padmé. It's not really something I like to think about." Anakin said, pushing away from the table to stand up. "I had enough problems when I was young, what, with being a slave and all. Then, I was apprenticed to Qui Gon and everything was happening so fast. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

Anakin paused as he went to the window. He closed his eyes and leaned forward until his head touched the glass. "It was so weird not having a father. It's not like I have a dead-beat dad, I don't have one _at all_. I used to be curious when I was younger, but I learned very quickly to ignore my curiosity. My mother loved me very much, but the circumstance of my birth was always as a source of stress for her. She went through hell protecting me from our owners. They were very cruel at times. She didn't want another child of hers to live through that, so, she was always afraid that she would mysteriously become pregnant again."

"Ani, I'm sorry." Padmé said softly, regretting her outburst. "It's okay. I'm here." She went to him and began to rub his back soothingly.

He turned to her, cupping her cheek. "Thank you, Padmé." He said gently.

Uncomfortable with their display of affection, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "So, if the Force fathered Anakin, then we know where the high midichlorian count came from. But I'm not sure that this is about the Force."

"What?" Anakin said incredulously. He stared at Obi-Wan in confusion for a moment before understanding hit. "You think this is about my mother?" Anakin said, letting out a heavy breath.

"How much do you know about her?" Obi-Wan asked carefully, knowing that Shmi Skywalker was sensitive topic for the young Knight.

"Well, we never really talked about where she came from. It just never came up. I was more interested in competing in pod-races and daydreaming about being free." Anakin said, his mood becoming heavy at the thought of his mother. "I was too young to think about it."

"We should do some research into this." Padmé said. "Do you know if any more of Shmi's family is alive? Do you know where Shmi was from?"

"All I know is that she was abducted by pirates and then sold as a slave to Gardulla the Hutt on Tatooine." He said, closing his eyes against the memory of that wretched planet.

"Then that is where we must go," Obi-Wan said with regret. He knew Anakin hated the planet.

"What? You want to go to Tatooine?" Anakin said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "We can't find anything about the Yangua; we've searched every archive and every database on this ship. We've even searched random places on the ship itself. If Twilight's Rain won't give us any clues, then maybe the virus carrier will."

"I don't know about this," Anakin said suddenly, his unease clear. "We might be following a dead end."

"That's always a possibility, but we have to try. It's the only lead we have on anything so far."

Disturbed, Anakin finally consented. "Very well, Master. We will head for Tatooine immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded as he rose from his seat.

"I will alert the clones. We should arrive on Tatooine in a few days."

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé frowned, disturbed at her husband's silence. He had been quiet ever since they had come from the meeting. It was unlike him.

"Ani, what's wrong?" She said, wrapping her arms around Anakin and laying her head on his chest. She fell silent, giving him the opportunity to speak. When he didn't, she said hesitatingly, quietly, "It's the thought of your mother and going to Tatooine, isn't it?"

"Yes." He said quietly, taking comfort in her embrace.

They were in their suite getting ready to sleep for the night. To Anakin, the day felt like a failure, despite the possible lead that they had found. This day should have brought some resolution, but it had only brought more questions.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, gazing at him with concern. "I know you never told Obi-Wan about what happened with your mother, or with the Sand People. Going to Tatooine is going to bring back unpleasant memories."

Anakin was silent as he went to gaze out of the window. "I should tell him." He said simply, "Just so Obi-Wan will understand how I feel about all of this."

"How do you feel?"

"Fear, worry, apprehension... anger. I feel all of these things although I shouldn't. But going to Tatooine? Having the two people who are closest to me get a first hand account of the torment my mother and I experienced? It's like uncovering an old wound. I spend most of my time stopping myself from thinking about my mother and my time as a slave. But now it seems as though it's going to be thrown in my face." He pulled away from her and walked to the door. When he got to the entrance he stopped.

"I need to tell him, Padmé. I just…it's a feeling. I don't know how he's going to react, but I _want_ to tell Obi-Wan. I've kept enough from him. Maybe he can help me, maybe…he won't reject me. I have to try."

"Okay." Padmé said, biting her lip, hoping that Obi-Wan would not fail Anakin. "But if anything goes wrong, come straight back to me and I'll make it right. And husband?" She called before he could leave. "I love you."

He turned to smile at her, her words breaking through the fog hovering over his heart.

"I love you too, wife." Moments later, he was out the door.

#*#*#*#*#

Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of the alarm signaling that there was someone at the door. He knew it was Anakin; Obi-Wan had sensed his Force presence as he approached.

"Anakin," He greeted him, "Come inside."

As the Knight entered, Obi-Wan could not help but notice how tense Anakin was.

"What's wrong?" He asked the young man, concerned.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said finally, "We need to talk."

#*#*#*#*#

An hour later, Obi-Wan nodded goodnight to Anakin, making the sure the door was closed before letting out a deep breath.

Obi-Wan sat down on his bed and stared at the wall, his face expressionless. Anakin had told him everything about Tatooine; how he had found his mom, about what he had done to the Sand People, how he now felt about looking for information about his mother.

The news had shocked and repulsed Obi-Wan and it had taken everything inside of him to hide this from Anakin. But as the young man talked and began to show remorse, as Obi-Wan watched Anakin's eyes fill with tears of shame, all anger had drained from the Jedi Master.

It disturbed Obi-Wan. By all rights, he should be contacting the Jedi Council at this very moment and telling them everything that Anakin had divulged to him. Instead, here he sat, thinking about how far from the Jedi Code Anakin Skywalker was leading him.

Obi-Wan knew that he was walking a fine line between being a good friend and being a traitor to the Jedi. The things he was withholding could mean trouble for the Order, yet Obi-Wan couldn't betray Anakin. He just couldn't. Between keeping the news of Anakin's forays into the Dark Side from the Jedi as well as concealing the news of Anakin and Padmé's marriage, Obi-Wan wondered when everything would finally come to a head. Because when it did, it would change the lives of all three of them.

For Anakin's sake, Obi-Wan hoped it was not in the near future.

End of Chapter 14: **If you liked it, please review it. Reviews mean faster updates and no…bad words from me**. =]

**Chapter 15: Fishing For Janken**: Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan play a game.

**A/N**: Thank you to Wookipedia for the Star Wars facts.


	15. Fishing For Janken

Note 1: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 2: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 3: Thank you to my betas; TACAitsH and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Fishing for Janken**

**By WrittinInStone**

The vastness of space never failed to blow Padmé's mind. Intelligent minds had discovered amazing technology that enabled sentient beings to travel at the speed of light, yet despite this, it still took days to travel to the end of the galaxy.

Padmé stood at the window of her and Anakin's suite. They were only a day into their three-day journey to Tatooine. The three of them; Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan, had collectively decided to take these days to rest before facing what was sure to be an emotionally draining experience.

She turned from the magnificent view of the stars to survey her husband. He stood at the opposite end of the suite with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes closed.

Ever since their decision to pursue the origins of Shmi Skywalker, Anakin had spent much time in meditation, in what Padmé knew, was an effort to find some semblance of peace.

It disturbed her that Anakin was so distraught. He had never had the time to get over his mother's death, never had the inclination to follow down that path which would surely lead to more pain. So he had buried the pain of her passing deep down, refusing to confront his pain and thus preventing himself from healing. Now, it was coming back to haunt him and the thoughts of his mother were killing him. Though meditation helped, when he emerged from the trance it induced, pain waited at the precipice of his mind forcing him back into the cataleptic arms of meditation.

Padmé bit her lip. There had to be some way for her to help her husband take his mind off of the coming trials on Tatooine. She lit up as an idea struck her. Every time the Naberrie family went on a vacation, they made sure to bring games to occupy them on their journey there. It was fun, and an excellent way to reaffirm their ties to one another. Why couldn't they do that now?

Her eyes gleaming with anticipation, Padmé quickly slipped out of their room. It was time to find Obi-Wan.

#*#*#*#*#

"Padmé, wait!" Obi-Wan said desperately, trying to stop the petite Senator who was tugging him by his arm, "A Jedi does not gamble nor place wagers and we certainly don't play games with ridiculous names like, _Go Fish_."

"Come on, Obi-Wan!" Padmé said with a grin, dragging the resisting Jedi down the halls of Twilight's Rain, "We're going to have so much fun! We're going to turn these next two days into a vacation for all three of us!"

"But, Padmé," The Jedi Master began again. "I have meditation and training to do—"

"Training, shraining, we're supposed to be relaxing…" Padmé said, waving a hand dismissively. Finally she paused and turned to the Jedi Master. "To tell you the truth, Obi-Wan, Anakin needs this, and so do we. We've been poring over those documents for weeks and we're all exhausted and in need of some fun. Please, Obi-Wan." She looked at him pleading, her wide eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "Fine—" He began, but before he could finish, Padmé was once again pulling him along, all traces of tears gone.

"Good!" She said happily as they arrived at her suite. "You go in there with Anakin and I'll bring the cards back! This is going to be sooo much fun!"

Obi-Wan stood there stumped, knowing he'd been had. "Cards?" He said stupidly.

#*#*#*#*#

"This is all your fault, Anakin." Obi-Wan hissed as they both watched Padmé bustle happily around the room.

"How is this _my_ fault?" The Jedi Knight whispered back heatedly, "I was meditating when you came in claiming you'd been bamboozled by my wife!"

"I was! She insisted that you needed to have some fun, and I must say that she is right!" Obi-Wan retorted. "You need more cheering up than a sad clown!

"That may be so," Anakin admitted, "But I was feeling melancholy and justly so. How was I supposed to know that Padmé would take that as a reason to hijack us?"

"You two _do_ realize that I can hear you," Padmé called from where she was. "And since you two are being such spoilsports, I've decided to make this game _really_ interesting." They could see her grin evilly as she continued to set the table.

Anakin and Obi-Wan groaned, deciding that it was best to shut up least she add something else to this horrid development. Who knew what diabolical plan she had cooked up now? It scared them.

"Come on guys!" Padmé said cheerfully, "Everything's all set."

The two Jedi exchanged fearful looks before sitting at the table. In front of them was a stack of cards and a glass filled with a clear brown liquid.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan said suspiciously eying the liquid.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "It's called apple juice." She said shaking her head in amusement. Then she paused as she had an idea. "You know what guys?" She said suddenly, standing up and pretending to put things away, "You don't have to play. I thought that two big, strong Jedi such as yourselves could handle a little ol' senator like me. But I see that I was wrong, you two can go back to your 'training'…" She turned away and murmured in a voice she was positive they could hear, "Although I don't see how much good that's doing."

The two Jedi's eyebrows shot up. "You know what?" Anakin said cracking his knuckles and picking up his cards. "Let's do this. Beating you will be a piece of cake."

"I don't think that it goes against the Jedi code to defend one's honor." Obi-Wan said, furiously rubbing his beard, " I'm game."

"Brilliant." Padmé said, her grin huge as she sat down. "Let's play Go Fish." She looked at them. "You _do_ know how to play Go Fish don't you?"

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly. "I might have had some experience playing."

"We were forced to play on a mission," Obi-Wan admitted, "But we vowed never to speak of it again." He added, glaring at Anakin.

"Well, that's a good thing, then." Padmé said, with a smirk "I would feel really bad about beating you two if you were just now learning how to play."

"You talk a big game for such a little person," Anakin said grinning only to let out an exclamation when his wife kicked him under the table.

"You know what?" Padmé said thoughtfully, "Time to make this game really fun!"

"Really fun?" Anakin echoed, spreading his cards out in his hand.

"Yes," Padmé said, grinning wickedly, "How about this; we play two games until there is only one person left; the loser. Whoever the loser is has to suffer the…_consequences_.

"Consequences like what?" Obi-Wan said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Well, _you_ Obi-Wan, have to cut your beard."

Juice sprayed everywhere as Obi-Wan began to cough in horrified surprised.

Roaring with laughter, Anakin leaned over to beat his master on the back.

The Jedi Master held up a finger as he tried to clear his throat. "What?" He finally managed, rubbing on his beard furiously, "You want me to cut my beard?"

"Yep." Padmé said, as Anakin continued to laugh. "And what are you laughing at, Skywalker? You have to cut your hair if you lose."

Anakin stopped laughing.

"You are a cruel woman, Padmé." He said, running a hand through his beautiful blond locks. "But what do _you_ have to do if you lose?" His face lit up with glee as he thought of something. "You have to spend the next month with Threepio."

Anakin and Obi-Wan tried desperately to quell their laughter at the look on Padmé's face. "Fine," She muttered finally. "But in order to make things…_interesting_ like I said I would, let's raise the stakes. Whoever loses must do these things…_permanently_!"

"Permanently." Anakin repeated with a scowl.

"Permanently," Padmé reaffirmed happily.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk a life in Threepio's company?" Obi-Wan inquired with a smirk. "We don't need you to be suicidal while we're looking for this cure."

"I'm not going to lose," She said smugly, "So, I'm not worried."

"You know you're playing against two Jedi, right?" Anakin said, his eyebrows arching. "I don't want your feelings to be hurt when you lose."

"You're going to hate life when we're done." Obi-Wan said confidently, "Threepio is the chattiest droid I've ever encountered."

"Okay, Skywalker, Kenobi, let's see if your game is as good as your talk." She said as she picked up her cards and spread them out. "Let's play."

#*#*#*#*#

There were few things more humiliating for the Jedi than being beat by politicians, especially little ones that barely came to their chests.

Padmé sat back in her seat smugly after she laid her last book on the table.

The look on Anakin and Obi-Wan's faces had been worth all the bad acting she had done during the game. They were so gullible it was pathetic, all she had to do was give them a false cue here and a false cue there, and they had fallen for them like a couple of felled trees. Their expressions of shock and bewilderment when she laid down her last cards made her day like nothing else.

"You know what?" She said thoughtfully, making a big show of looking around, "Everything seems amazingly quiet now. There's no gloating, no male posturing…I wonder why that is? Oh!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up, "That's because the senator beat the big, bad Jedi!"

"You know," Obi-Wan said, glaring at her, "Gloating isn't becoming of a Senator."

Both Jedi sulked as they put their cards down. They both had the feeling that they would be hearing about this game for a while to come.

"Instead of playing another game of Go Fish to decide the winner, you should play Janken." Padmé said, smiling when she finally finished with her teasing. "It'll only take a moment and first winner walks away with their hair."

Anakin glared at his wife as he turned toward Obi-Wan. It was a good idea, but incredibly risky. Janken came down to speed, luck, and good reflexes. But he would win, he _had_ to win; he couldn't walk around with a buzz cut, it wasn't him, it wasn't _sexy_.

"I can't lose this." He muttered, staring hard at his hands. "There's too much at stake."

Similar thoughts were running through Obi-Wan's head as he turned his gaze on Anakin. He couldn't give up his beard, he just couldn't.

"Let's do this, Obi-Wan." Anakin said solemnly, fisting his right hand on the open palm of his life.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, mimicking the action.

"Ready, set, go!" Padmé bellowed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor…shoot!" Anakin and Obi-Wan yelled. They both closed their eyes as they threw out their choice.

Padmé screamed when she saw who had won and began jumping up and down. The Jedi opened their eyes, and Obi-Wan looked on in horror. He had thrown paper, and Anakin had thrown scissors.

"**NOOOOO**!" Obi-Wan yelled in despair, covering his face with his hands. "Not my beard, anything but the beard!"

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, relief on his features, "You have to shave it and _keep_ it shaved!" He went to his nightstand and fetched a razor. "This is a laser razor. Use it, love it." The younger man said, cheerfully, handing it to his master.

Obi-Wan glared at them. "Fine," He said, snatching the razor. "You two are horrible friends. I'm never playing any games with you guys again." He glared at them one more time before he disappeared into the fresher.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged amused glances. Several moments later, the older man came out rubbing his newly shaved jaw as though feeling its hairlessness pained him. Padmé's eyebrows shot up in amazement when she saw him. The last time she had seen Obi-Wan like this, she was fourteen and had been too wrapped up in the situation with the Trade Federation on Naboo to realize how _hot_ Obi-Wan was.

Anakin grinned at his Master until he saw the blatant approval on Padmé's face, then his smile faded as he turned to study Obi-Wan again. He frowned, not liking what he saw.

"Looking good, Obi-Wan," Padmé said with appreciation, "Who knew there was a hot male hiding under all that hair. And you look younger too, closer to Anakin's age."

Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek as his face heated up with pleasure. He wasn't a vapid man by any means, but it was nice to be found attractive. He glanced at a nearby mirror, then at Anakin's frown and smiled. "I think I might just like this new look," He said glancing smugly at Anakin. "Maybe it was a good thing I lost."

He smiled at Padmé, who gave him a brilliant smile back. Anakin saw this and glared at his master.

"Okay, Romeo," The Knight said, "stop smiling at my wife with your youthful good looks and let's go and spar. Suddenly, I feel like kicking your pretty face all over the training room." He quickly gave Padmé a kiss before pushing Obi-Wan toward the door.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Not too much, Anakin. I can see that you're tired, but very well. Thanks for the game Padmé, you were right, it was exactly what we needed."

Both of the Jedi waved, and then they were gone.

Padmé smiled as she began to put the things away. "One thing you will soon learn, Obi-Wan," She said to the empty room, " is that I'm always right!" She began to hum as she cleaned up, content to count the day a resounding success.

End of Chapter 15: If you liked it, **please review**.

**Chapter 16: Tatooine**: The gang arrives at Tatooine.

((***If you loved this, please check out my other stories, **Soul's Scars**. If you love _that_, please review.))

A/N: I understand that all people don't play card games, but if you're more interested in the game "Go Fish", please Google; 'How to play Go Fish.'


	16. Tatooine

Note 1: This takes place during ROTS, right after Anakin and Obi-Wan return from rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous.

Note 2: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 3: To my betas, TACAitsH and Young at Heart21: thank you.

**Chosen: Restoration  
><strong>

**Chapter 16: Tatooine**

**By WrittinInStone**

Anakin hadn't been to Tatooine in years, and yet he marveled at how…unchanging it was. His hands clenched on the controls of the speeder as he tried to focus despite the glaring heat of Tatooine's two suns.

It was the same oppressive heat, turning his skin into the rich golden tan of his youth, same unscrupulous low lives, willing to kill anyone over the most nominally perceived slight, then the sand! There was nothing in the universe that Anakin despised more than sand. It was the same, endless sea of _mother kriffing_ orange sand. It was driving Anakin mad! It was so coarse and rough and it got _everywhere_! If he didn't get away from all the sand he thought he might very well lose it…

"Anakin."

At the sound of his name, Anakin turned back to his wife, giving her a reassuring smile.

When the companions had arrived on Tatooine, they had docked in Mos Espa, the last known location of Gardulla's palace. While in Mos Espa, Anakin had not been surprised to learn that Gardulla the Hutt was no longer the mighty overlord of Tatooine. Legendary for her gambling problems and bad leadership, she was now a lackey of Jabba the Hutt. It gave Anakin great satisfaction to learn that Gardulla had fallen so low, even if it _did_ make things more complicated. Jabba was not nearly as incompetent as Gardulla and would not be pleased to see the Jedi at his doorstep.

They re-boarded the ship and made for Wayfar, the closest settlement to the western Dune Sea, the location of Jabba's palace. They entered Wayfor for a short while, only to procure a speeder to travel the rest of the way to Jabba's palace. Now, Anakin piloted said speeder toward their destination with Obi-Wan sitting next to him and Padmé in the back seat.

Anakin knew that his wife was worried about him and justly so. It wasn't just the sand that bothered him; it was everything that this trip represented. He felt something…odd in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't nervousness that he felt; it was _different_. He felt eagerness, almost _anticipation_, as though he looked forward to confronting Gardulla the Hutt, to seeing the look of shock on her face when she realized that the slave she had mistreated had grown powerful enough to crush her with a thought. It disturbed him. He hadn't come here for revenge; he had come to find out about his mother.

_Anger and the need for revenge leads to the Dark Side_, he silently quoted to himself. _A Jedi must learn to control those emotions, to remain untainted by their poison._

Taking a deep breath, Anakin allowed the Force to flow over him, bringing him calm and peace. He could handle whatever was ahead of them. He was a Jedi and although he had done horrible things the last time he was on this planet, he would not make those same mistakes again.

Sitting next to him, Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief as he felt Anakin's anxiety drain. Ever since they landed, Obi-Wan had felt Anakin's tension increase, but now, the Jedi Master was gratified to see that the younger man was using the Force to calm himself. Anakin had never been one to meditate or connect with the Force in any way other than to use its power for battle. It made Obi-Wan happier than he could say to see that Anakin was reaching a new level in his Knighthood. As hard as this journey had been, it seemed to be taking Anakin to another level of maturity and spiritual growth. If he kept this up, Obi-Wan would have no reservations about recommending him to be a Jedi Master.

_Well, you know_, Obi-Wan thought in amusement, _despite the whole 'wife' thing. _

From the back seat, Padmé looked at her husband with worry, conscious of how hot it was and how tired he looked. Although he was trying to hide it, she knew that he was exhausted. Their game day had been wonderful, but it had been really draining for Anakin. After sparing with Obi-Wan for a bit, he had come back to the suite and laid down for the rest of the night, unable to do anything more than talk to her. It terrified Padmé to see him like that and it had made her all the more determined to find a cure for him.

She knew that the strain of her husband's illness was beginning to wear on her. They needed to find out _something _about it, if only to give her real hope that a cure did in fact exist. Padmé hesitated to say anything about his obvious tiredness, aware that Anakin's pride would not allow him to stop. Nevertheless, if he showed any visible signs of true fatigue, pride or not, they would stop and rest.

Padmé pulled her shawl close as her apprehension grew; she was beginning to have second thoughts about coming along on this trip. The Hutts were vile gangsters and ran their empire with an iron fist. Killing two Jedi and a Senator would mean nothing to them. Anakin had been reluctant to allow her to come, especially due to her delicate state, but she had insisted. Now, she realized that she may have acted rashly; she was carrying life now, she couldn't think of herself as just Padmé anymore. She was thinking, exploring, eating for three and she needed to be more careful from now on.

By the time they pulled to a stop in front of the palace, Padmé had made her decision.

"I think I'm going to stay here," She told them quietly. "I'm not going to say it was a mistake for me to be here, but I'm pregnant and I can't put my children in danger. I'll be waiting for you two here when you get back."

Anakin sighed in relief. "I'm really glad to hear you say that." He told her with a smile, revealing cuffs from behind his back. "I really didn't want to have to use these."

Obi-Wan chortled in amusement as Padmé gave her husband an evil glare.

"I'm going to pretend that you're joking." She told him icily. Then her expression softened and she leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. "You two please be careful and come back soon."

"Don't worry, Padmé." Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a superior look, "I'll make sure your husband doesn't get us into too much trouble."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "He shaves his beard and all of a sudden he gets attitude."

Laughing softly, Padmé impulsively gave Obi-Wan a hug, squeezing him tightly, to the older man's surprise.

"I'm so glad that you're here with us." She told the Jedi Master seriously as she pulled away. "So very glad."

"Both of us are," Anakin added, placing his hand on his master's shoulder. "We are grateful."

His throat choking with emotion, Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you both." He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover the surge of emotion, "Well, let's go. We want to get this over with as quickly as possible. We have a rematch game to play. If you guys thought that I was going to lie down after being beaten, you were wrong."

"I agree with you there, Obi-Wan," Anakin said seriously. "I've lost my honor to a senator the size of a padawan and now I must regain it, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh, boy." Padmé said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You two get going! I'll beat you again when we're back on the ship."

Smiling, the two Jedi jumped from the craft. After placing it in a secure location and equipping Padmé with a blaster, they headed to the entrance of Jabba's palace.

#*#*#*#*#

"I don't understand, Obi-Wan." Anakin said with disgust.

"Don't understand what, my friend?" Obi-Wan asked, grimacing.

"Why these warlords have to be so textbook! I'm at the point where being dirty is almost as bad as being evil. I mean, would it kill them to clean up? By the Force, this place is a sty. It's disgusting."

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan said, covering his mouth to hold down the bile. "I think I just stepped in excretion."

"Then you're lucky," Anakin said, repulsed, "Because I just tripped over a carcass. Think maggots."

Obi-Wan wasn't squeamish, but this place seriously needed to be eliminated. Not cleaned, but destroyed. Nothing less than a good burning would be good enough to wipe this sad excuse of a palace off the side of the mountain.

"I can't believe how easy it was to get in here," Obi-Wan commented.

"Jabba's not here." Anakin said simply. "When he's not, everything is lax as you can see by how easily we got through security."

"This is where Jabba's place of operation is, right?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "But his home is Nal Hutta. He only comes here to do his dirty work."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said in understanding, "So we came here at the perfect time. Jabba isn't home. That's good." Then the Jedi Master paused. "But what if Gardulla isn't here, either?"

"She's here." Anakin said flatly. Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised briefly, but he said nothing.

Getting in had indeed been easy, comparatively speaking. After being denied entrance, they used the Force to lift the door and enter. When the guards came to confront them, Anakin simply lifted a hand and Force-chocked both of them into unconsciousness.

When Obi-Wan looked at his old padawan with eyebrows lifted, Anakin had merely looked at him with an innocent expression as though to say, 'what'?

Obi-Wan shook his head, choosing not to comment on Anakin's methods. Though not strictly the Jedi way, he _had_ incapacitated them which was the whole point.

Now, they carefully picked their way through the palace, following where Anakin directed. Obi-Wan didn't question how he knew where Gardulla the Hutt was, only followed.

Anakin paused for a moment as they finally came upon a large, dark room, which from the looks of it, was the place where Jabba held court.

It was strange that they met no opposition as they explored the palace. Even if Jabba wasn't here, it shouldn't be this _quiet_—

"So, the Jedi have finally arrived. It took much longer than I expected." The Jedi heard a low laugh until finally, all the lights in the room turned on and there in front of them, sat Gardulla the Hutt.

#*#*#*#*#

The Jedi were immediately surrounded with guards and relieved of their lightsabers.

Sitting on the throne, Gardulla the Hutt continued to chuckle obscenely, voraciously stuffing her face with an unidentified substance.

"Anakin Skywalker, my old slave," She said, spittle running down her mouth. "It's nice to see you again. It's been years. Come back because you missed me?"

Anakin hadn't been a slave since he was nine years old, yet seeing Gardulla again incited a rage in him that he thought was long dead. But he had made a promise, both to himself and his wife. He _would_ control his rage; he would not let it control him.

"We didn't come here to start trouble, Gardulla." He said calmly. "We've come because we need information on Shmi Skywalker."

"Shmi Skywalker." Gardulla slurred her words as more food was pushed into her mouth. "Ah yes, I remember her. So quiet, so compliant…so willing to do whatever was needed to protect her little boy. Too bad it didn't wor—."

"We need to know who the pirates were that sold her to you." Obi-Wan quickly interrupted, conscious of Anakin's growing fury. "Tell us and we'll leave. No fighting, no death. You give us the information and we're gone."

"Hm…" Gardulla paused, considering this. "I will give you the information," She said finally, gleefully, "But first you must do something for me."

"No deal, Gardulla." Anakin said, ice in his voice. "Tell us what we want to know, or die.

Gardulla and her lackeys laughed at his statement.

"You think you can come into my palace and threaten me?" She roared.

"Your palace?" Anakin smirked as he made a big show of looking around. "This place has Jabba's filthy stamp all over it. You're not the boss anymore, Gardulla, you're merely a grunt now, another pawn in Jabba's game. You've lost all of your power and now you're reduced to playing 'Queen' when he's not around. How sad for you."

Furious at Anakin's intuition, Gardulla quickly called in Huttese for her guards to prepare to attack.

"But," Anakin said quietly, ignoring the moving guards, "If you give us what we want, we'll help you."

Immediately calling her guards to halt, Gardulla looked at Anakin through suspicious eyes. "How could you possibly help me, human?"

Giving Obi-Wan a reassuring look and a quick hand gesture indicating that he should stay where he was, Anakin began to move toward Gardulla's throne. The guards quickly brought their weapons to attention, but once again, he ignored them.

When he reached her, the Jedi Knight leaned over and whispered to her. "Do you want to know something, you slimy worm? The only reason you're not dead right now is because my Master is here with me. But in a moment, that won't matter because if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to retrieve my lightsaber and kill everything that breathes in this room…including you. You can pretend that I don't have the power to do that, but we both know that I do. You _are_ going to tell me what I want to know, the only choice you have is whether you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

He leaned closer, his voice lowering dangerously. "Please choose the hard way, because honestly, I want to rip you limb from limb. I want to make you pay for everything you put my mother through; every beating, every torturous act, I would repay to you one-hundredfold. So please, choose the hard way." He pulled back so Gardulla could look into his eyes.

Gardulla stared at him, her eyes huge. Gone was the trembling slave boy that she had tormented years ago and in his place stood a man with the promise of death in his eyes. Shaking with terror, she spoke in a quavering voice. "The Exchange. She was sold to me by the Exchange pirates."

Anakin paused, studying her for a moment before backing away. Using the Force, he ripped the lightsabers out of the hands of the unsuspecting guard.

He handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber while putting his own in a place that was easily accessible.

"We're going to leave now," Anakin announced in a hard voice. "If you try to attack us, we'll be forced to defend ourselves."

With that, the two Jedi backed away quickly before finally turning and running through the halls of the palace. As soon as they exited the throne room, they could hear Gardulla's voice scream in outrage. "Kill the Jedi, kill them _now_!"

"What did you say to her?" Obi-Wan said, aghast at her rage.

"I told her what she needed to hear," Anakin answered. "You can't negotiate with a Hutt, Obi-Wan. All they understand is power and money. We have no money, so I had to make her think I had power over her."

"At least we got the information," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, slowing down as they encountered guards trying to bar their entrance.

"Why do they always do this?" He called to Anakin as he cut through a guard. "They know that they're outmatched and yet they continue to fight."

"It's the way of henchman." Anakin replied with a smirk, his voice raising to be heard over the ruckus as he deflected blaster bolts at the firing guards. "They learned it in Lackey 101."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's words, but quickly fell silent as they fought the rest of their way through Jabba's palace.

Finally reaching the entrance, they exited and immediately went to the area where they had secured Padmé, ducking behind the rocks for cover. They both stopped cold when they realized that neither her nor the speeder was there.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said, forcing himself to remain calm. "My pregnant wife isn't here."

"I see that, Anakin, but don't panic." Obi-Wan said, whirling around to check the horizon. "I don't think Gardulla has her; she didn't know that Padmé was with us, remember? Besides, if she had Padmé, she would have definitely used her as a bargaining chip."

"You're right." The young Knight said, scanning the area. "Which means she must have left on her own."

"She went to get the ship." Obi-Wan said suddenly, relief coloring his voice as he pointed at the sky. "There she is."

Anakin shielded his eyes against the sun as he watched Padmé skillfully lower the ship next to them, blocking them from the incoming blaster bolts. They quickly boarded the ship, and moments later, they were flying away from Tatooine. Fifteen minutes later, they were once again aboard Twilight's Rain.

"Thank you, Padmé." Obi-Wan said as they walked down the halls of the ship. "You definitely made getting away easier."

"Although," Anakin added, glaring at his wife, "it was very dangerous to wander around Tatooine by yourself.".

"I wasn't wandering around _anywhere_, Skywalker." She said, returning his glare. "I just had a feeling that you two would need a quick getaway."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said in surprise, "You had a feeling? How is that?"

"Anakin's with you, isn't he?" Padmé said pointedly, with a smirk.

"Betrayed by my own wife." Anakin said, feigning hurt as Obi-Wan chortled with amusement, "Harsh."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Ani, very much. Now, my heart, take your cute smile and go have a lie down. You were exhausted when we landed on Tatooine, so I know you're out of fuel now."

When he opened his mouth to protest, she gave him a look that quickly silenced him.

Giving Obi-Wan a long-suffering look, the Knight gave a huge sigh and exited the room.

"Wow," The Jedi Master said in awe, "How did you _do_ that?"

"Not everyone can do it, Master Jedi." She said loftily, "You need two X chromosomes to do so."

"I see," Obi-Wan said in awe. "You might be the the very thing the Jedi Order needs to keep Anakin in line. Who knew?"

"Who indeed, Obi-Wan." Padmé said with a knowing smile, as she walked toward the door, intent on following her husband. "Who indeed."

End of Chapter 16: **Review. **

**Chapter 17: Recuperation**: The gang reflects on their findings on Tatooine.

Attribution: Thank you to Wookieepedia for the Star Wars facts.

*****IMPORTANT NOTE*** **

**Dear Readers:**

Writing Twilight's Rain has been…an experience. In the course of doing so, I have had such amazing inspiration, as far as the direction of the story goes, that I've decided to change the name.

The story still sticks to the initial idea, but it's going to a place I didn't expect and I'm so excited about it that I honestly feel as though I'm going to explode. Because of this, I feel as though the name 'Twilight's Rain' no longer applies to the whole story.

I didn't want to confuse anyone, so I wanted to make sure I gave everyone notice before the change. The next time I post, it will be under the name 'Chosen: Restoration'.

I always want to give a shout out to my reviewers; alerts are great, favoriting me is awesome, but reviews are where my heart is. Believe it or not, it's the same group of about 15 people, every single time I post, that give me reviews, and that's 15 out of all the _hundreds_ that read my story. That's really, truly sad.

It's like I've said before, we authors put a lot of effort into this stuff. If you liked it, the least you could do is drop a line, because reviews are our only reward for our work. Laziness? Shyness? Both are awful excuses for not saying 'good job.' Also, don't just review for me! If you see a work that you really enjoy, take a moment to tell the author just how much. Remember, there is no such thing as too many reviews. Each encouraging word is like a dollar in the bank.

Anyway, enough with the rant! Thank you guys for your support! I'm glad I'm finally getting around to doing this because I've been wanting to publically acknowledge you guys for a while, so here I go:

**Young at Heart 21**…**TACAitsH**…**Grow-to-be**…**Rachie81**…**searth05**…**angie**…**Jedi Master misty Sman-Esay**…**padawanlearner123**…**Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi**…**chucknotsteve**…**ILDV**…**O..verP..owered**…**emobunnyx3**…**Zireael07**.

See…about 15 _consistent_ reviewers. I can always depend on you guys for a review, if not every time, then most of the time. Without you guys, I would have stopped writing this story ages ago. But I didn't, _I don't_, and it's all because of you! Also, if I missed you, please don't be offended. Charge it to my head, and not my heart. Email me, and I will properly acknowledge you too.

**WrittinInStone**

P.S. (Does that work on something like this?) Thank you to swpaininteral for giving me my **200****th**** Review**. You're awesome.


	17. Recuperation

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to Young at Heart21 and my new beta authorwithissues; you make this story happen.

**Note 3: I am sooo sorry for the lengthy period between updates. Please forgive me! And show me that you have by reviewing. :]**

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 17: Recuperation**

**By WrittinInStone**

"The Exchange pirates," Obi-Wan mused a day later as they recovered from their trip to Tatooine in the Jedi Master's suite. "I have heard much of this organization. Supposedly, they have a strong presence in countless worlds."

"You're right, Obi-Wan," Padmé began grimly, having wasted no time in looking up the facts in the Records Room of _Twilight's Rain_. "The Exchange is an extremely powerful criminal organization that operates through much of the Outer Rim Territories. They deal in spice smuggling, extortion, weapon trafficking, slave trading, and bounty hunting. But that's not even the good part," she said, shaking her head.

"The Exchange is controlled by a mysterious entity called the 'Compeer', but the organization has a command structure that gives individual crime lords direct control over the worlds in which they reside, worlds which are _always_ extremely profitable. If that's not bad enough, bosses report to sector chiefs who have no cells of their own, but operate under secret identities and lead normal lives. Even the bosses don't know who their chiefs are as all interactions are done over secret, secure communications."

"This organization is huge, _massive_," Padmé said frustration permeating her voice. "Even if we knew _where_ Shmi was abducted, we still wouldn't know who the bosses or chiefs were."

They all fell silent for a moment, contemplating the information.

Anakin closed his eyes, taking a moment to seek serenity in the Force. This was yet another roadblock to his recovery, yet another obstacle; would they never end?

"So, she was sold to Gardulla the Hutt by the Exchange pirates," the Knight said, gently squeezing the bridge of his nose. "We need to know how long ago it was and if there were any reported incidences of registered ships disappearing around that time in the Outer Rim."

"How do we even know that will help?" Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "We're assuming that Shmi _was_ on a registered ship and that it did indeed disappear in the Outer Rim."

"Well, we're forced to go on _some_ assumptions," Padmé said, the enormity of their lack of information hitting her. "But where would we even start?"

"I could check the Jedi Archives and talk to the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan said finally. "Maybe they have some information. It wouldn't hurt to check."

Anakin hesitated. "I could contact the Chancellor," he said quietly.

Padmé's and Obi-Wan's response were instantaneous.

"No." Obi-Wan said flatly.

"Absolutely not," Padmé said immediately. "No, Anakin."

"Look," Anakin began, "We don't have the luxury of finding 'squeaky clean' sources. We need a lead somewhere and out of everyone that we know, the Chancellor will be the one most capable of finding that information."

"You're probably right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his eyebrows rising, "But at what cost? I do not trust the Chancellor, now more than ever. We cannot risk him knowing the details of our mission."

Anakin frowned. "I know the Chancellor isn't the most perfect person, but surely this level of…distrust isn't necessary."

"Isn't necessary?" Padmé said, incredulously. "Are we talking about the same man who urged you to kill an unarmed man? You know, the one who wanted you to leave Obi-Wan on the _Invisible Hand_ to _die_? Anakin, we can't _trust_ him. Surely you can see that?"

Biting his lip, Anakin looked away. He had tried hard not to think about what had happened with the Chancellor on the _Invisible Hand_, but now, it looked as though he had no choice.

"Anakin," Padmé said softly, reaching over and touching her husband's hand. "Promise me you won't seek out the Chancellor. Please."

Anakin gazed at Padmé for a long moment before nodding. "Okay," he murmured. "I won't contact him."

She searched his face for a moment longer before squeezing his hand and pulling back. "Very well, then. How about we all do a bit of digging with our respective sources and meet back here later?

Obi-Wan rubbed his clean-shaven face as he nodded. "That should give me some time to talk to the Jedi Council, at least. I can also talk to Jocasta Nu; if such a thing has occurred, she would be able to point me in the right direction."

"Jocasta Nu?" Padmé questioned.

"She is the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives." Obi-Wan replied, "She knows more about the Archives than anyone alive, save perhaps Master Yoda."

"Very well then," Padmé stated. "I will check my contacts on Naboo. I have some underground sources who owe me a few favors. I'll call them in and see what I can find out."

"I'll contact some sources as well," Anakin said with a nod. "And hopefully, by the time we meet up, we would have found out some less than public information about the Exchange pirates."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "We'll make for Coruscant immediately."

#*#*#*#*#

"This is so frustrating," Padmé said, a few hours later as she lay on the bed of their suite. "I know I should show more patience, but it's like one roadblock after another."

"I feel exactly the same way," Anakin said, sitting down next to his wife. "But I have to keep hoping that we're not chasing our tails here. The thought of us wasting all this time on a useless lead…" His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Anakin?" Her face scrunched with worry, Padmé turned to her husband and put her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry, Ani! Here I am complaining, when you're the one that's sick!"

Anakin smiled into her hair. "Don't make light of your feelings, my love," he murmured. "You might not be sick, but your beautiful, beloved, totally awesome husband is. It's natural that you would feel worry."

Eyebrows arched, Padmé pulled away from him. "My beautiful, beloved, totally awesome husband, huh?" she said teasingly, "It's great to know that this sickness hasn't hurt your self-esteem."

"Well, you know," Anakin said slyly, allowing his chest to puff out, "It's really difficult to have low self-esteem with so many mirrors on this ship."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Instead of calling you the 'Hero With No Fear', they should call you 'Anakin the Vain'."

He smiled. "I only think I'm beautiful because you have said so and you are the only reason I believe it."

His voice lowering sensually, he pulled her close to his body. "Your opinion is the only one I care about. I love you, Padmé."

She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut as a soft blush stained her cheeks. Oh, how she loved this man. She nearly swooned at the overpowering feelings that swelled up inside her.

Suddenly, she tensed as the door beeped, indicating that someone was at the door. Moments later, Threepio entered the room.

"Mistress Padmé," the droid said promptly. "It is time for your appointment."

Eyes widening, Padmé jumped up hastily. "The appointment! I forgot! Anakin, come on, it's time for my appointment!"

"Appointment?" he said in confusion.

"My doctor's appointment, come on!" With that, Padmé grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him out the door.

#*#*#*#*#

"Everything looks to be going pretty well," 2-1B said, consulting its pad. "You have gained weight which is excellent. Both of the babies' heartbeats are strong."

As Anakin stood in the medical ward of Twilight's Rain and watched the medical droid poke and prod and…_invade_ his wife, he could not help but be glad that the doctor was a machine: he was pretty sure he would have committed murder had a sentient being tried to do such things to his wife.

"So, they're healthy?" Anakin asked nervously, sweat on his brow. "They're alright?" He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a _father_. Why couldn't he wrap his head around this? Why was this so hard for him to grasp, to accept?

"Anakin," Padmé said in concern, noting her husband's pallor. "Are you okay?"

"I am, it's just…I'm going to be a _father_, Padmé," he said. "And I…" He hesitated.

"What is it?" she asked softly, touching his arm and rubbing it gently.

"I didn't have a father, Padmé. _Literally_. How am I going to be a good dad to my children if I've never had one myself? I just…" Anakin looked away from her. "I just don't want to mess this up. I don't want my children to hate me."

"Anakin." She smiled and drew him close, turning so that she could look into his eyes. "If you love them even half as much as you love me, you'll be fine. Be firm with them, don't let them have their way, but show them open affection. Praise their efforts as much as you gently correct their mistakes. It's not going to be easy, but we'll do it together."

He gazed into her dark brown eyes, and felt his heart grow heavy with love. He leaned close and nuzzled her hair.

"I love you, Padmé." he said seriously, pulling back to stare into her eyes once more. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ani," she said softly. "Being without me is something you'll never have to experience."

He smiled at her, and her breath caught in her throat. He truly was beautiful; it made her heart ache. Sighing softly, she laid her head on his chest and rested, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.

#*#*#*#*#

"So, the plan, as it stands, is that we meet back here on the ship in a week's time," Obi-Wan announced as they all stood in the hangar bay. They stood off to the side to avoid being noticed; there were quite a few clones preparing Padmé's ship for takeoff.

"I'll be going to Naboo," Padmé said confidently. "I'll do my best to find out more about the Exchange."

"I'll be on Coruscant with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin stated. "I'll covertly search the Senatorial Archives. It's true that they are not nearly as extensive as the Jedi Archives, and they _should_ have nothing that the Jedi don't have, but with politicians, you never know. It won't hurt to check it out." He sent Padmé an apologetic look at the last part.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "Ready, Master?"

"As I'll ever be," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "Let's get going."

The Jedi Knight turned to his wife. "Padmé," he began softly. "Please be careful. No heroics, okay? And if you need help, if you need _anything _at all, contact me immediately."

"Of course," she said, smiling at him gently. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior."

"You'd better," he said, glaring at her. "I know how you operate, Mrs. Skywalker."

"Me?" she asked innocently, her eyes widening in mock shock. "I am always on my best behavior."

"Yeah. Right." He glared at her for a moment longer before drawing her in his arms. "I'm going to miss you. Contact me as soon as you get to Naboo."

She nodded. "Will do." She kissed him gently on the lips and gave Obi-Wan a tight hug before boarding her ship.

Moments later, she was gone, on her way to Naboo.

Anakin watched her ship until he could no longer see it.

"She'll be okay, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, gripping the younger man's shoulder. "Have faith in her."

"I do," Anakin answered, "But I can't help but worry."

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Let's go, my old Padawan. We have much work to do."

Giving the stars one last look, Anakin turned and left, focusing his mind on the task ahead.

End of Chapter 17: **(Waves hand) "You will review!" :]  
><strong>

**18th Chapter: Naboo**: Padmé arrives on Naboo.

Attribution: Thank you to Wookiepedia for the Stars Wars facts.

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Dear Readers:**

So…school has started again, and I'm back in the thick of things, but no need to fear! I will continue posting this fic until it is completed.

I do want to thank those who reviewed last chapter. I was soo close to becoming apathetic about this story and not finishing it, but the reviews really gave me the morale boost that I needed.

So, thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

_Also, I just want to say thank you to those who read! I love my reviewers, but I can't ignore everyone else. So although I would **LOVE IT** if other readers would review, I have to thank everyone who reads this fic just for doing so!_

**WrittinInStone**


	18. Naboo

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to Young at Heart21 and my new beta authorwithissues. You make this story happen.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 18: Naboo**

**By WrittinInStone**

Padmé let out a deep breath of enchantment as she exited hyperspace. Before her, looming in all its natural glory, was her home planet of Naboo. It had been so long since she had last been here, that she could not quell the happiness at the sight of her beloved home world.

Smiling, she gazed at the planet for a long moment before taking her comlink from its place in her pocket. "Anakin?" Padmé spoke into the device. "Anakin, I'm here. You can quit worrying about me, now."

"Ask me to do something I'm capable of," her husband's voice answered wryly through the com. "There are dangers even on Naboo, Padmé. Remember what I said before: if you need anything, anything at all, contact me at once."

Padmé's smile softened as she spoke quietly, "Will do, husband. I love you. Be safe."

With that, she shut off the link, ceasing communication with Anakin. Upon obtaining clearance to enter the planet, Padmé eagerly descended, happy to be home once again.

#*#*#*#*#

Theed: capital city of Naboo and the home of the Theed Royal Palace, residence of the Monarch of Naboo and…home to the Naberrie family.

Padmé bit her lip as the she stopped, and cut off the transport in front of her parent's home in Theed. It had not taken much effort to set up a meeting with her contact at a remote, but respectable establishment. Afterwards, she had fought an internal battle until she resigned herself to the inevitable truth: she was going to see her family. She was pregnant with twins! It should be a joyous time for her family, filled with happiness, love, and the expectancy of new life. But here she was, scared, hiding, and forced to keep one of the happiest events in her life a secret.

Anakin hadn't forbidden her from telling them, but how would she explain to her family that she couldn't tell them who the father of her child was? Would they allow her this secret, or would they badger her? Would she even be able to hide a secret that was so…_visible_?

Padmé sighed and allowed her head to drop to the dashboard of the transport. She loved her family, but how would they feel when they found out what she was hiding? They had always been a close-knit family, and withholding information from each other was scarcely tolerated. What would they say when they discovered the magnitude of her secret?

Suddenly, Padmé just wanted to leave. She had never displayed such cowardice in her life, but the thought of facing her family when she knew that she was keeping the news of her pregnancy from them? It was simply too much. As a politician, it had been necessary to learn how to subtly bend the truth, to manipulate words to her benefit. But to use these same skills on her beloved family? Well, she refused. She would not lie to her loved ones.

Padmé started the transport, intent on leaving, but before she could pull away, she heard a voice excitedly call, "Padmé!"

The young Senator turned, and there in the doorway stood her mother with tears pouring down her face.

"Padmé!" Jobal cried in happiness, rushing to the transport and throwing her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Padmé! You didn't tell us you were coming here!"

Padmé smiled ruefully at her mother, knowing she was caught. There was no leaving now. Padmé wanted to curse at the turn of events. It seemed that avoiding a lie was no longer an option. "I didn't notify you because I didn't know myself until a little while ago."

"Well, it's no matter!" Jobal said excitedly, pulling away from Padmé to beam at her. "Your father and sister will be so happy! It's been so long! Come inside—"

Suddenly, Jobal paused. She pulled farther away to look at her daughter sideways, then the older woman's eyes widened. "By the Force," the older woman breathed. "You're pregnant."

Padmé's dropped jaw could have swallowed a shaak.

#*#*#*#*#

"You thought you could hide something that big from Mother?" Sola said in exasperation as she rubbed down the dishes she was washing. "That woman knows everything! She'd always know when we were awake and when we did something wrong. And remember that time we stole cookies from the cookie jar when we had that sleepover at Lindé's? She knew about that and it was at another person's house!" Sola finished washing a dish and sat down in a chair.

"Yes," Padmé said miserably. "I remember." She winced as she sat in the chair next to her sister. When she finally got comfortable, Padmé gazed around the kitchen fondly. It was ripe with memories, bursting with feelings of warmth and love. She felt more connected to her family here than in any other place in the house. Hopefully, she and Anakin could create a place such as this for their children.

Sola gazed happily at her sister as she watched her closely. "So, you're pregnant."

Padmé paused for a moment before letting out a huge breath, "Yes," she said with a rueful grin, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"That's so great."

Eyes wide, Padmé turned to look at her sister who was gazing upon her with breathtaking happiness. "You're pregnant, Padmé," Sola said softly. "You're going to be a mother. It's the greatest, most important job in the world. I'm so happy that you'll be able to experience its joys. Now tell me, who's the father? Do you love him? It is serious?" She had sat at the edge of the chair, leaning toward Padmé, excitement and anticipation plain on her face.

Padmé stiffened even as she had to fight down amusement at her sister's enthusiasm. She had always been grateful to be blessed with a sister as wonderful as Sola, and now, she was no less so. But that incredible understanding and inquisitiveness from Sola that she had always loved, proved to be unwelcome at this time, bringing with it the moment she had been dreading. _Please accept this_, Padmé thought in desperation. _Please, Force, please allow them to accept this explanation._

But before she could open her mouth to speak, a voice cut in. "I think we would all like to know the answers to those questions, Sola."

Padmé's stomach lurched at the sound of her father's voice. "Daddy," she said weakly as the older man entered the room, followed by her mother.

Sola smiled as her father entered, turning to face his imposing figure. "Dad," she said sternly. "Try not to smother Padmé too much." Ruwee gave her a wide-eyed stare of innocence, as if confused by the statement.

At fifty-three years old, Ruwee Naberrie was a handsome, fit man with a shock of brown hair and a quick smile. Now, that same smile he was known for hovered on the edges of his mouth as he surveyed his daughters.

"So, my youngest gem is to be a mother, eh?" Ruwee said quietly, closing his eyes. "A house full of grandchildren. What more could a body need or deserve?"

"Well, some answers would be great for starters," Jobal said, staring at Padmé sternly. "Did you really think you could sneak here, then sneak away without seeing us, all the while not telling us that we were going to be grandparents for the third time?"

Padmé smiled at them, all her anxiety over the situation suddenly melting away. This was her _family_! They loved her! The excitement that permeated the air at the news of her pregnancy was enough evidence of that.

They would accept that she could not tell them about the father of her children, they would.

"Actually," she said lightly, happily. "You're going to be grandparents for the fourth time. I'm pregnant with twins."

The three of them gasped.

Padmé laughed in delight at their shock. "It's amazing, right? I'm so happy, I could burst." Suddenly, she paused, taking a moment to look at her family. "I'm so glad I came here to visit. I missed you all so much. I love you."

Ruwee cleared his throat, attempting to cover the fact that his eyes were growing misty. "We've missed you too, Padmé," he said gruffly. "Welcome home."

#*#*#*#*#

"So, the young man who got you pregnant," Ruwee said conversationally. "Who is he?"

Padmé nearly spit out the milk she was drinking at the question. Thus far, she had successfully evaded all questions about the father of her children. But now, trapped at the dinner table as she was, there was absolutely no place to run, no way to dodge the question.

At her near choking, Sola began to pat her on the back firmly, concern on her face.

"Ruwee," Jobal scolded her husband with a frown. "Could you not have waited until she was done drinking?"

"It's no less than what she deserves for dodging our questions all night," Ruwee retorted. "A politician, our beloved Padmé is, but a daughter she is above all. Someone impregnated my youngest child and I want to know who it is. I still have my old blaster from the Refugee Relief Movement, you know. We were there to deliver food, but don't think that there weren't hostile areas, because there were plenty! I am _quite_ handy with a weapon!"

"Daddy!" Padmé cried in loving exasperation as her mother and sister chuckled in amusement.

"Now, Daddy," Sola chided with a grin. "You can't go blasting at Padmé's love. Because she _does_ love him, don't you, sister?" Sola turned to look at her sister, her smile softening. "That's the only way you would allow him to touch you."

Padmé paused and grew quiet at her sister's inquiry. "Do I love him?" she repeated in a murmur. The table fell silent as they all waited for her answer.

Padmé leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes as she thought about Anakin Skywalker, the father of her children. She thought about the way the wind teased his hair, the way he ran his hands through it when he was nervous. She thought about the way he left little gifts in the oddest places, all in hope that she would find it when she needed encouragement the most. She thought about the way he looked at her, like she was his sun, moon and stars. She thought about his smile and how it lit up her world, how it gave her peace and happiness that went beyond all reason.

"Do I love him?" she repeated softly, her eyes shining with emotion as she finally opens her eyes. "Do I love the way he makes me feel more feminine than I ever have in my life? Do I love the way he holds me like I am the most important person in his world? Do I love the way he makes me feel so safe, as though he would never allow anyone or anything to hurt me? Do I love the way he makes me so happy that sometimes I think I will explode with the joy of it?"

Padmé paused and closed her eyes again. "Yes," she breathed, joy and happiness permeating her voice. "I love him, with all my heart."

She opened her eyes, trying her best to quell the silly smile that she knew was plastered over her face. _Anakin,_ she thought, her eyes glazing as she daydreamed about her husband. _I love you._

Her family looked at her smile and unfocused expression in shock. They had _never_ seen Padmé like this before. Ever. About _anything_! Who was this man?

"He must truly be extraordinary," Jobal said, both delighted and disquieted at what her daughter was revealing.

Padmé didn't answer, but continued to stare into space, a faraway smile on her face.

Ruwee and Jobal exchanged glances, both of them uncertain of what to say or how to feel. Ever since she was a child, Padmé had only been passionate about one thing: helping people. It was why she had chosen politics in the first place.

_Now_, Jobal thought in amusement as she gazed upon her daughter, _it looks as though she found something else to be passionate about. Literally_. The older woman chuckled at the naughtiness of her own thoughts. _I should be happy for her, not worried! For many years we have prayed that Padmé would find someone, that she would not be alone. But… now that this miracle has happened, I am worried that this man will hurt her. _Jobal shook her head in exasperation at her own behavior. _I suppose that's what a mother does; she worries for her child. But I don't think that I need to do that anymore, if the look on my daughter's face is any indication. Whoever this young man is, I am happy that he has done what no man has ever done: made Padmé love him. _

She sat back and smiled at Padmé, happiness feeling her. "I am so happy for you, my love." At the words, Padmé snapped out of her reverie and returned her mother's warm smile.

Ruwee glared stonily at the two of them, his wife's words echoing in his head. It was bad enough watching Sola get married and settled, knowing that his little girl was being given to another man, but now to have his Padmé enthralled with an unknown man that may take her far away? It could not come to pass; Ruwee would not allow another man to take his daughter away. "Who is this sainted man?" he asked, sarcasm leaking through his voice like venom.

Padmé hesitated. "I can't say," she admitted, biting her lip in trepidation.

Ruwee's eyebrows drew up as he narrowed in on that statement. "What? Why can't you tell us who this paragon of virtue is? Is he ashamed of you?"

"No!" Padmé exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "An—I mean _he_ loves me."

"He loves you so much that you can't tell anyone about your relationship?"

"Daddy," Padmé said, unease creeping through her. "It was a mutual decision on both of our parts. Why are you saying these things?"

"Yes, Daddy," Sola said, a feeling of dread building within her. "Why would you say that about Padmé's love? I'm sure there must be a good reason why she can't tell us who he is."

"Perhaps he's married," Ruwee suggested with a nod, as though he had figured the unknown man out. "Or he probably doesn't want to claim the children—"

"Ruwee, that's enough!" Jobal finally exclaimed, anger simmering at the venom her husband was spouting. "Do you even care what your words are doing to our daughter?"

Padmé had stopped cold at her father's words. Now, her face was pale and her hand shook as she grasped the table and pulled herself to her feet. Jobal and Sola exchanged glances before looking at Padmé in concern. This was obviously stressful for Padmé, probably more than she needed. They both hesitated to intervene, even as they felt that the conversation was quickly heading to a point of no return, because what could they say? They could not supersede Ruwee.

"This man loves me," Padmé said to her father harshly, shakily. "Eventually we'll be able to tell you everything, but not now. When he does come, will he be welcome here?"

"Of course he will, dear," Jobal said, staring hard at her husband. "We can't wait to meet him—"

"No," Ruwee interrupted his wife quietly.

"What?" Padmé gasped.

"Daddy," Sola moaned. "No!"

"No!" Jobal cried in horror. "Ruwee, you don't know what you're saying! Please—."

"A man who cannot claim my daughter will never be welcome in my house!" Ruweel interrupt harshly, fury radiating in his stiffened posture. "We will love the children, of course, but this man, the father of your children has shamed you and burdened you to deal with the backlash of this pregnancy alone. Do you think we don't know what will happen when your pregnancy becomes public? You will be dogged by the media even more so than you are now; you will be hailed as an unwed mother."

At Padmé's shocked gaze, Ruwee gave a derisive laugh. "You are I both know that this Universe isn't as progressive as it makes itself out to be. Your career will take a huge blow for this. In not stepping forward and not claiming you, he will cause you much pain. Despite his private support, should he give it, you will be alone. I can forgive many a man for many a thing, but to abandon my daughter? That will never be forgiven. For such an offense, he will never be welcome in the Naberrie household."

As her father spoke, Padmé rose unsteadily to her feet. She bit her lip as she tried to fight back her tears. "Is that your final say then?" she whispered.

"Ruwee," Jobal pleaded, seeing in Padmé's eyes what her husband could not. Whoever this man was, he had an extraordinary hold on Padmé; she was _not_ going leave him and if Ruwee forced her to choose… Jobal shook her head. She already feared what Padmé's decision would be.

Sola grabbed her head in panic, torn between standing up for her sister and partially agreeing with her father. She did not know what to do, so she did nothing.

"Yes," Ruwee said firmly, ignoring his wife. Then, he softened as he saw the tears well up in his daughter's eyes. He knew that she would be hurt now at the revelation that this man was no good, but she would see that it was for the best in the long run.

"Padmé," he began compassionately. "It'll get—"

"I'll be gone by tonight," Padmé interrupted, her throat aching with tears.

"What?" Jobal said, panic filling her. "Padmé, wait, please. Your father doesn't mean it."

"Yes, he does, Mama," Padmé said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "My father is saying that the man I love, the father of my children isn't welcome in this house. But if he isn't welcome here," she paused and stared at her father. "Then neither am I."

Sola said nothing, unsurprised by her sister's proclamation. She had seen as Jobal had before this confrontation had even gathered steam; Padmé would not leave her lover, not even for them. She looked away from the scene in front of her, feeling as though a block of ice was in her chest. _Is this how it feels to watch your family fall apart? _she wondered with a sick smile.

"You would choose him over your own family?" Ruwee roared, shock etched into every wrinkle of his face as he watched his youngest turn and begin to exit the room.

Padmé paused and turned around to look her father dead in the eye. "He _is_ my family. I would choose him every time," she said with a small smile. "_Every single time_."

Ruwee's eyes widened at the pain in his youngest daughter's face and in her voice. Then suddenly, it felt as though he had been punched in the stomach at the realization of what he had done. He had effectively forced his daughter to choose between two families: the one that she had, and the one she hoped to gain.

As he watched her leave the kitchen, he knew he should call out to her, but his pride wouldn't let him. He had laid down the law, repealing it would only make him appear weak and the one thing that Ruwee Naberrie refused to be, was weak.

It only took a moment to go to her room and began to gather her meager belongings. Her mother and sister frantically rushed behind her, attempting to appease her rage and hurt. Padmé hardened her heart as she listened to their tearful pleas to talk to Ruwee, their insistence that he had not meant what he said. But Padmé said nothing and when all her belongings were packed, she kissed her mother and her sister stoutly before heading for the door. She did not look at Ruwee as she passed him; and as soon as Padmé loaded her transport, she was gone.

End of Chapter 18: Please review. Thank you!

**Chapter 19: Council**: Obi-Wan meets with the Jedi Council.

Attribution: Thank you to Wookiepedia for the Star Wars facts.

A/N: I really want to stress my thanks to everyone who continues to review faithfully! It really, REALLY does keep me going, keeps me determined to finish this story. I do want to say that **LordAedan's** review made me so happy! I grinned like an idiot when I saw it, and that was after reading it like…ten times! So, LordAedan, thank you for what you said. I hope that the remainder of my story lives up to your expectations. Also, I noticed some new reviewers! Thank you so much for making the effort. It means a lot to me!

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Dear Readers:**

So…I am in the market to write a new fic. My story, Soul's Scars, is almost done, so I will be working on a story in addition to Chosen: Restoration really soon.

The problem is, I'm in a pickle as to what to begin! I've been thinking about doing another story in another fandom, either a Troy fic (featuring Achilles and Briseis) or a LOTR fic (featuring Legolas and an OC). Or…I could just do another SW fanfiction which would feature Darth Vader and Padmé.

Since I've been going back and forth, I've decided to make this easier on myself and let my readers decide what fic I should write next. I do realize that the results may be skewed in SW's favor, but I also realize that people don't read JUST SW fanfiction. So…if you want to have a voice in what I write, please go to my profile and vote in the poll that I have provided. The results will be revealed next week on Sunday! So that's a week to vote. I have amazing ideas for all of them, so…choose which one you would prefer, just make my life easier. LOL.

**WrittinInStone **


	19. Council

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to Young at Heart21 and my new beta authorwithissues.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 19: Council**

**By WrittinInStone**

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation as he watched Anakin mope in the corner of the otherwise empty transport. The Jedi Master fervently wished he could call it anything other than moping _but_… he could not. Ever since they had left Padmé, he'd had to deal with this attitude from the younger man. He knew that the separation would be hard for Anakin, and tried to refrain from speaking about it, but now he could see he had no choice.

Anakin sat staring forlornly out the window, looking as though he barely had the strength to move. His head rested in his hands and his face was drawn in lines of wretchedness. At this moment, he was an artist's dream of solemnity and poetic sorrow.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes, unable to take anymore. "Will you _please_ cheer up? Padmé's only been gone for a day!" Obi-Wan honestly could not believe what he was seeing! If the Jedi thought _opera_ was great drama, they had never seen Anakin Skywalker in action!

"It feels like forever!" Anakin exclaimed pitifully, throwing his hands up at his master's words. "And she's on the other side of the galaxy!"

"Naboo is only about a parsec away—" Obi-Wan began, an incredulous expression on his face.

"She's out of my reach!" Anakin hastily interrupted, glaring at his amused master. "I mean, what is she doing now? Probably meeting that Palo fellow she told me about years ago. She _did_ say he never got over her…"

Obi-Wan's sigh could have blown over a full-grown Gundaark. "Anakin," he said patiently, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "We came here for a job. I have to give a report to the Jedi Council, and you have to check the Senate Archives. Do you think Padmé will be happy that you wasted all this time pining over her?"

Glaring at his Master, Anakin turned away from him. "Padmé doesn't scare me," he boasted smugly. "I'm the man in this relationship and she respects me as such. She knows her place." He nodded his head at his assessment. He was the husband, the boss, _the male_. He ran things. Anakin dragged a hand through his hair, and eyeballed his Master knowingly. It was good to be king.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" the Jedi Master said slyly, a ferocious grin on his face. "Maybe you would like to tell her that. She's on the com right now."

Anakin felt his windpipe close as fear grabbed his heart with icy fingers. Praying that Padmé hadn't heard his empty words, he grabbed the com, his eyes promising Obi-Wan retribution in the future.

"Padmé," he crooned, pouring love and humility into his voice. "What is it, my sweet?"

Unable to refrain, Obi-Wan began laughing. Truly his life had become interesting in the last month.

Obi-Wan stopped laughing as Padmé's voice came out of the com, shaky and sad.

"Anakin," she said hoarsely. "I… I just wanted to hear your voice."

All amusement and hilarity faded at the notes of sorrow emanating from his wife's voice. "Padmé," the Knight said steadily. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I… I'm unharmed. But… I went to visit my family and…" There was silence on the other end.

"Your family?" Anakin asked, his stomach sinking at the thought of Padmé's parents being hurt. "Are they alright? Please tell me that they're alright."

"…Yes," she said quietly. "They're fine."

The Knight frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" she whispered. Anakin's teeth clenched in fury at the tears he heard in her voice. "I don't think I can talk about it. I really _can't_ talk about it right now. I just needed to hear your voice, Anakin, please."

"Alright," he said softly. "We won't talk about it now. Is that okay?"

"Yes," she sniffed. "Thank you." Anakin could sense her relief even through the com.

Realizing he was intruding on a private moment, Obi-Wan gave Anakin a nod and departed the room. It was just as well, they had arrived at their destination: the Jedi Temple.

As he stepped off the transport, the Jedi Master sincerely hoped Padmé would be okay; she had sounded really upset. _Oh, no,_ he suddenly groaned. I_ sincerely hope this doesn't mean I've created an emotional attachment to Padmé, too! That's the last thing I need_.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan walked the few meters to the Jedi Temple. The two Jedi had already lost one of the three days agreed upon simply by trying to return to Coruscant. There was no time to waste.

_Especially since I was ordered to report to the Council immediately upon arriving_, Obi-Wan thought grimly. _This will not be a happy meeting._

As he walked through the halls of the Temple, Obi-Wan unconsciously reached into his pocket and fingered the memory disk he had made of Anakin on the _Invisible Hand_. He absently nodded to passing Jedi as he walked through the maroon and gold halls of the Jedi headquarters.

There was so much to tell the Council: his suspicions about Palpatine, updates on Anakin's illness, their theory about Shmi Skywalker… He only hoped that he would be able to hide Anakin's secrets from the skillful discernment of the Council. He had already decided to keep Anakin and Padmé's confidence, but saying it and being able to do it were two different things.

_Well,_ Obi-Wan thought with a grim sigh as he stopped before the doors of the Council Chambers. _Here goes nothing._

#*#*#*#*#

It had only taken gentle prompting to pull the story of her trip to her family out of Padmé, but after hearing what happened, he wished she had not told him.

"I want you to come back to Coruscant immediately," Anakin said flatly, his tone brooking no argument as he struggled to stem the overwhelming tide of his anger.

"But, my contacts…" Padmé protested weakly. She had known that Anakin would react this way, but she was Senator Amidala, so she had to at least put up the pretense of a fight.

"_Padmé_," he said, his voice soft, dangerous. "I want you on a shuttle in an hour. Okay?" Though his voice was clear, he seethed at what Padmé's family had done to her. How _dare_ they treat her that way! Family or not, they had _no_ right to treat her in such a manner. They had no _idea_ what the facts of the situation truly were, so if Padmé had reassured them, they should have taken her at her word. The thought of the stress that she was surely under infuriated him to no end.

Padmé was silent for a moment before acquiescing. "Okay," she said sadly. "I want to be with you now, anyway. I'll cancel the meeting with my contact. I knew it was a long shot; he probably doesn't have any information for us. I'll leave immediately."

"Good," he said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. As angry as he wanted to be, the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that Ruwee had a point. How much could he really be there for Padmé if he was a silent partner in this pregnancy? Did she resent him for it? It disturbed him.

"Padmé," he hesitated. "Perhaps your parents have a point—"

"Don't say that to me, Anakin," she interrupted harshly. "Don't you dare say that to me. We both knew what was at stake, and we both took it. Out of the both of us, you have the most to lose. And any risk I take, any burden I have to bear is worth it to be with you. Do you understand that? I love you, Ani. I love you."

Humbled by her words, Anakin paused, unable to speak for a moment. "I love you too, Padmé. I will be awaiting your arrival."

#*#*#*#*#

"…It was the _look_ on his face that convinced me more than anything. It was full of hatred and malice and…_evil_. It felt so wrong, that the sea of suspicion grew within me. When I meditated and thought on it more, it was like the Force hit me with a ton of bricks: Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for." Obi-Wan shook his head, still flabbergasted by his revelation. "…It _floored_ me, "he whispered. "I could not believe it. How is it possible that a _Sith Lord'_s been under our noses this whole time?"

It had taken nearly two hours to give his report to the Council, minus Anakin and Padmé's involvement, and now, they were in an uproar over Obi-Wan's report.

Quickly bringing everyone to order, Master Yoda spoke, "A disturbing turn of events, this is. Clouded is the Force on this matter. Be cautious we must, until solid proof, we have. But watch him, we will." The leader of the Order sat in the central seat of the Jedi Council Chambers. Though diminutive in stature, his powerful presence filled every nook and cranny of the room.

The entire Council had convened for this important meeting, and only those who were in the room were privy to the report on the Jedi's mission to the _Invisible Hand_.

"Any more information, did you gather, Master Kenobi?" Yoda gazed at him with large, brown, and solemn eyes. They were eyes that had seen the fall and rise of empires.

"We have not been able to search for information regarding the Chancellor, specifically," Obi-Wan admitted. "We've been a bit preoccupied looking for the cure for Anakin's illness."

"He's here on Coruscant, correct?" Master Windu surveyed Obi-Wan through narrowed eyes. "He was banned from this place, and yet you brought him back without the express permission of the Council."

"He was only banned because his illness was possibly contagious," Sabla-Mandibu answered. "We received reports weeks ago denying this fact. It was therefore permissible for Master Kenobi to bring Knight Skywalker back in that respect. But Master Windu is correct in the fact that the decision should have been the Council's. A conference should have been held to assure the public that there was no danger lest he be seen and panic ensue. It was not wise on your part, Master Kenobi."

"I apologize if I have offended the Council," Obi-Wan said carefully. "But looking for the cure to this illness required the upmost haste. Anakin's condition is deteriorating slowly, but surely. It was agreed that he would stay out of sight until such an announcement had been made."

"Information about Knight Skywalker's illness, have you discovered?" Master Yoda asked, turning his cane slowly.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "But it is all quite circumstantial. So far, there's been mention of the Yangua, a race of people who are completely mysterious. They created _Twilight's Rain_, and yet there is no information on them whatsoever. It's as though the memories of these people have been wiped away."

"Wiped away?" Master Windu interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"We tried to question the people who handled the purchase of the ship, yet those who are documented as the handlers have no memory of it."

The Council members frowned as Obi-Wan continued.

"There is also the matter of the Exchange Pirates. We were told from a reliable source on Tatooine that Shmi Skywalker's origins may be known by them. Yet finding these people is like finding a needle in about a million haystacks."

Obi-Wan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. It was not a gesture he would normally make in front of the Council, but right now, it was impossible to hide his frustration from them, so it didn't matter. "I know it looks as though we've gathered a bunch of random clues that seem to be completely unrelated. And yet…"

Obi-Wan paused and rubbed his shaved chin. "Something urges me to keep going; something keeps telling me that this is the right path. We're on to something; I can feel it. Everything that we've learned about Anakin's mother, the Exchange, the Yangua, this illness—it's all connected. We simply haven't found the thread to piece it all together, yet."

The Chamber fell silent as everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Finally, Master Yoda spoke. "Much information you have given us, Obi-Wan. Discuss this we must. Dismissed you are and in three day's time, another meeting will we have. You and your partner, Knight Skywalker, summoned will be."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in submission the Council's will and turned to leave until a voice stopped him.

"Before you go, Master Kenobi." Master Mandibu spoke. "Knight Skywalker is very close to the Chancellor. It would be best for all involved if you kept this information away from him."

Obi-Wan stiffed involuntarily, and he was sure it was something the Council noticed. Keep this information from Anakin? It was a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea. But he had done so many things for his young friend already that he could not bring himself to disobey a direct order from the Council.

"The will of the Council will be done," Obi-Wan answered.

#*#*#*#*#

It was evening when Obi-Wan found his old Padawan sitting on the veranda of 500 Republica. The Knight stared out over the city, his eyes fixed on something that Obi-Wan could not see.

"Padmé should be here in another twenty hours," Anakin spoke quietly as he felt his Master's Force presence approach. "Things went bad on Naboo, so I told her to come home."

"That's probably for the best," Obi-Wan said, a small smile on his face. "You're miserable without her, anyway."

"Yes," Anakin answered softly, his gaze never leaving the city. "I am."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both stared over the city. Obi-Wan sighed deeply, troubled at the events of the Jedi Council meeting. He had never truly kept secrets from Anakin, and doing so even at the order of the Council weighed heavily on his heart. But now, as the Jedi Master stood on the veranda and overlooked the bustling and vivacious city, he allowed all the tension and anxiety from the meeting to fade, stood, and simply enjoyed the beauty of Coruscant.

Anakin stared with unseeing eyes the city, his mind consumed with thoughts of his wife. _She must be in so much pain right now_, he thought mournfully. _And I'm not there to comfort her. When she gets back, I will make everything right, even if I have to talk to her family myself. I won't allow her to suffer._

Tearing his thoughts from his wife, Anakin finally spoke. "How did the Council meeting go?"

"As well as expected," the Jedi Master said wryly. "I basically went to them with a platter full of problems. They're discussing it and will summon us in three days' time."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," the young man said, finally turning to look at his Master. "I know you didn't tell the Council about what I did on the _Invisible Hand_ or about Padmé. You didn't have to cover for us, but you did. And I… I…" He paused as he felt his throat clog with the depth of his feelings.

"I never could have done any of this without you, Master," the young man said, looking at Obi-Wan solemnly. "You're the best friend I've ever had and I can think of no other I would rather have guarding my back. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He knew that Anakin could see the sheen of tears in his eyes. "Just get well, my friend," he said, moving to stand next to Anakin and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Get well, and be happy. That's all I want."

Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan to gaze back at the city. "I wish that you could have what I have, Obi-Wan. Love, happiness, and friendship."

Obi-Wan smiled, the bright lights of the city reflecting in his brown eyes. "Don't you understand, Anakin?" he asked carefully, the corner of his mouth curling. "I love you like a brother and seeing you grow from the boy you were into the man you are now has been my greatest joy. And your friendship? Its value is immeasurable. So, I do have it, Anakin. I've had it all along."

Startled, Anakin searched his Master's face. Obi-Wan didn't know what Anakin saw there, but it obviously satisfied the younger man because he nodded and turned back to the city, a smile highlighting his young features.

Anakin relaxed as quiet contentment eased over him, washing away the lingering seeds of doubt about Obi-Wan and renewing their bonds of brotherhood.

_How is it that I ever misjudged my Master so wrongly?_ He wondered as they stood side by side. _How is it that I did not realize how much he loved me, how much I loved him? Truly I am blessed by the Force to call such a man my friend. _Truly_ I am blessed._

And as the city continued to bustle and the darkness of night was pierced by the bright rays of Coruscant's sun, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in silence, relishing the strength of their bond.

End of Chapter 19: **Please REVIEW**! They are love…and appreciation.

**Chapter 20: Archives**: Obi-Wan and the Jedi Archives.

A/N: Thank you to Wookiepedia for the Star Wars facts.

A/N2: So...to Bremue, I have seen the movies' deleted scenes, but not everyone might have, so...I don't include that info in my story. But thank you for the information. Perhaps my other readers would like to see them if they haven't already. (smile)(hug)


	20. Archives

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you my betas authorwithissues and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 20: Archives**

**By WrittinInStone**

Obi-Wan blinked sluggishly in an ineffective attempt to clear the film that seemed to have covered his eyes.

Seven hours. _Seven kriffing hours_ he had spent in the Jedi Archives poring over document after document, transcript after transcript. And what had he come up with? Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Nothing about the Yangau, nothing about _Twilight's Rain_, and absolutely _zilch_ on Anakin's illness.

Running his hands through his hair, the Jedi Master released a sound of frustration.

He had done everything he knew how and nothing seemed even _slightly_ adequate.

Wearily, Obi-Wan began to gather the stack of books in front of him, prepared to put them back into their places. Reading the same manual over and over again would not change the words no matter how much he wished it. If that wasn't enough, it seemed as though years of reading from digital screens had taken its toll on the brain; looking over ancient paper documents seemed more exhausting than it should be.

As he stacked the books on the shelf, he frowned upon hearing a sudden rumble above his head. Seconds later, a whole row of manuscripts crashed onto him.

The Jedi Master sat there buried under the books for a long moment, trying with everything inside of him not to sigh in defeat. It was as though the Universe was _taunting_ him! First the lack of information and now _this_.

_Some Jedi Master_, Obi-Wan thought gloomily, his mood darkening further. _I can see the headlines now: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated by ancient manuscripts._

Shaking his head, he began pushing the books off, trying desperately to throw off the despondency that was threatening to overwhelm him. He had been _so_ sure that something here would help Anakin…

With a deep breathed heave, Obi-Wan pushed out of the pile and moved to survey the mess.

_I'd better get this up before Librarian Nu comes by_, he thought grimly, wiping the dust from his robes. _If she sees this_… He shuddered at the thought.

Picking up a book, he frowned as the corner of a half-buried, luminescent gold cover caught his eye.

As soon as his gaze settled on it, Obi-Wan felt a gentle shift in the Force. Eyes wide and with shaking fingers, he pulled the book from the pile. He ran his hand over the brittle cover, his heart thumping as he read the name of the book.

"_Naves Di,"_ the Master murmured. His gaze traveled lower on the book where the name was labeled in Standard, as was the common practice in the Jedi Archives. "_Ships of the Gods_." His brow crinkled in consternation as he flipped through the book. The whole thing was written in the first language; there was no more standard to be found in the entire text.

He went back to the beginning and began to page through slower. "This language looks… familiar," he mumbled absently. "I have not seen it since I was a padawan… It is a very ancient human language called… Laten?"

"Actually, Master Kenobi," a voice interrupted with carefully controlled ire. "That language would be _Latin_."

Obi-Wan whirled around to meet the severe gaze of Jocasta Nu.

"I trust you've found everything you need, Master Kenobi?" she asked icily, her eyes moving to lie on the pile of books behind him.

The Jedi Master gulped. There weren't many who could intimidate him, but the austere faced librarian was one of those people.

"Yes, I did," Obi-Wan responded sheepishly. "I am really sorry about the mess. I was going to clean it up but then I saw this book! It just might be what we've been looking for!" Obi-Wan paused, trying to quell his excitement. He was a Jedi Master! It was unbecoming to be so… _enthused_.

It worked in his favor. Librarian Nu's face softened and, releasing a deep sigh, she shooed him away. "Go on now, Master Kenobi. I'll get a padawan to help me clean up this mess. You just be sure to bring the book back in the same condition as it left." She eyed him sternly, nodding toward the book.

"Yes, ma'am," Obi-Wan replied gratefully, returning her nod. "Thank you very much."

She smiled slightly and after sending a nearby droid to fetch a padawan, turned around and began to pick up the books.

#*#*#*#*#

It only took Obi-Wan an hour to translate the book into standard using one of the many programs in the Jedi Archives.

It took much longer to read through it. The translation was not perfect; some of the sentences made little sense and the syntax of Latin made it extremely difficult to read.

But two hours later, it became worth it; Obi-Wan found the passage that he had been looking for.

_The ships made from the olde ones were themselves magic and endowed withe much power. So powerful were the creators that forever were the ships bound to their makers. The ships themselves, almost living were they. Always do these vessels long to return home, and when given the chance, to their creators do they make their way. _

Obi-Wan sat back stunned by what he had read.

"Living ships?" he said incredulously, staring at the passage in the book. "_Twilight's Rain_ is _alive_? How is that even _possible_?"

Never in all his years had he ever heard of such a thing. Sure, many ships were equipped with artificial intelligence, but for them to actually live?

He reached into his pocket and fingered the data drive. Perhaps it was time to look at the recording again. There _must_ be something that they were missing.

Obi-Wan rose and began to search for an isolated room. It only took looking into three before he found the ideal one. Entering quickly, he closed the door, using the Force to make sure that no one was around.

He was long overdue to review the recording. He had meant to do it for some time; there was something about the whole episode on Endor that had bothered him. General Grievous had said that the ship would help them, and perhaps he was right. But why hadn't they been able to find this information on _Twilight's Rain_? Shouldn't its records have told the recipients how to work it?

And now that he thought about it, _everything_ about Endor had been suspicious. If this information was so important, why was it on the ship just waiting for the next Jedi to find it? He could not believe that anyone would be so careless as to leave such sensitive information in so easily accessible a place.

Obi-Wan shook his head, attempting to clear his mind as he booted up the workstation. Hopefully, another peek at the recording would answer some of these questions.

It only took a moment to input the data device into the console. Seconds later, the face of General Grievous appeared.

The Jedi Master leaned close as he watched the video, the light of the display playing off of his face.

As soon as General Greivous began speaking about the Yangau, Obi-Wan felt a chill from the Force moving up his spine. Frowning, he rewound the video and watched.

_What?_ Obi-Wan thought absently, releasing a slow breath as the recording played once again.

_This Reductor was made almost a millennium ago by a very superstitious people who believed strictly in science, but abhorred 'magic'. They had no knowledge of the Force, so they feared it and did everything in their power to destroy those who wielded its power. The name of the civilization was Yangau._

_They have not been heard from in many, many years although their technology was stumbled upon by the accursed Republic. They used it to make a cruise ship of all things. By using their technology, the Republic unknowingly connected the ship to the Yangau. We must find the ship before Lord Sidious learns that we no longer have the cure. The ship will lead us to the Yangau, and the Yangau will lead us to the cure._

Obi-Wan stopped the video and sat back in the chair, the cyborg's words whirling around in his head.

What if only part of what Grievous said was true? What if the general had given just enough truth to fool a slight check by the Force, but not an extensive scan?

"That should have been the first thing we did," Obi-Wan said grimly, silently cursing their oversight.

He rewound the tape again, this time closing his eyes and listening to the words through the Force.

_This Reductor was made almost a millennium ago by a very superstitious people who believed strictly in science, but abhorred 'magic'. They had no… Force…so they did everything in their power to destroy those who wielded its power… the Yangau._

_They have not been heard from in many, many years…. The ship will lead us to the Yangau, and the Yangau will lead us to the cure._

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan stared, unseeing.

"The Reductor was made by a very superstitious people…" Obi-Wan murmured into the thick silence of the room. "They had no Force powers, so they destroyed everyone who wielded it. Were the Yangau the ones who were destroyed or the ones…" He did not finish the thought as he felt the Force stir.

"The Yangau were the ones destroyed by whoever created the Reductor," Obi-Wan said, squeezing bridge of his nose, feeling confirmation through the Force. "That's why they haven't been heard from in so long; they've been wiped out." But did that mean that the Yangau were strong with the Force as a race?"

It was rare, but not unheard of. There was actually one such race that was famous for its Force affinity…

Carefully detaching the drive from the console, he put it in his pocket.

"There has to be something here," Obi-Wan said finally, after a long pause, shaking his head. "This cannot be it! I _cannot _give up. The Force would not have led me here if it were a dead end. There _must_ be something here."

It was much too early to give up hope. There were things he could yet do. He could see if the ship was indeed sentient. If it were alive, then it may yet be able to find its creators. There were other questions that begged to be answered. If it was sentient and could find its makers, why hadn't it already done so?

_I guess there's only one way to find out_, Obi-Wan thought as he exited the room. _Time to go to the ship._

#*#*#*#*#

For the fourth time since boarding _Twilight's Rain_, Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered just who in the hell the Yangau truly were.

It was _amazing_… almost beyond words.

Upon entering, he began an extensive search, leaving not one room unexplored. What he found blew him away; the ship was not what it appeared. For one, the impression that it was a cruise ship was a fallacy. Whoever had received the ship had made extensive modifications. The initial structure had been built on; the true ship was only a quarter of the size of the massive vessel.

A new command center had been built, the one coming with the ship being dismissed and the door leading to the true ship, unmarked, effectively hiding the genuine nature of the ship.

Obi-Wan had stumbled upon this knowledge entirely by accident; he knew it had to have been the Force that revealed the truth of the ship to him.

He was only on the second floor of the lower levels when the handle of the door glinted, catching his eye. His initial inclination was to ignore it; it was obviously a janitor's closet. But he had determined in himself to leave no door unopened, so with a sigh and a turn of the knob, he entered.

As soon as he breached the hallway and his foot sunk into the thickness of the carpet, he knew that he had found it.

The hallway was made of crystal and lime. It was so beautiful that for a moment, all the Jedi Master could do was stare. The crystals vibrated and glowed, seemingly alive. The atmosphere was heavy, so much so that it seemed blasphemous to speak.

It was like something out of a fairy tale. There were strange designs all over the wall that at a glance looked to be nothing more than decoration, but after close examination, he could see they were actually writings all over the walls in beautiful flowing scripts. Lights on the ceiling twinkled and lit the hallway with a warm green light, illuminating his path.

As Obi-Wan traveled the hall, he could not help but gape in awe. Why the hell would anyone cover up this… _magnificence_? Who had commissioned for it to be built over? They were yet more questions in a seemingly endless sea of them.

_It's no wonder we didn't find any information about the Yangau or _Twilight's Rain_._ Obi-Wan thought as his gaze soaked up every detail of the ship. _We were not in _Twilight's Rain_ at all._

He had walked for several meters before he realized that the lights were acting strange. Every time he walked in a direction different from the light, it would grow brighter, as though demanding he come back.

_Almost as though it's leading me somewhere_, Obi-Wan thought in sudden comprehension. Frowning, he followed without deviating from the path again.

It led him deep into the bowels of the ship. Though not nearly as massive without its additions, _Twilight's Rain_ was quite sizeable and clearly designated for living use. Many of the rooms led to luxurious suites furnished with huge beds and cooking units.

At several points, it took everything within him to remain on the path the lights were taking him. He saw some things that made his jaw drop and other things he was dying to explore. Once again, the enthusiasm was quite unbecoming of a Jedi.

_I'll have time for that later,_ Obi-Wan thought longingly as he passed yet another interesting looking toy. _For now, Anakin's health is more important._

Then, finally, the lights shut off in front of a door. The strange writing covered the door as well, but instead of blending into the wall as the others did, this writing was bold and bright, illuminating the hall as the light had before.

_So, this is it. The command center of the ship. _With a deep breath, Obi-Wan stepped to the door, which immediately opened, and walked through.

It was like treading into a sacred place. The silence was dense, the heaviness of the atmosphere almost palpable. The room was made of the same strange crystal, but it seemed even more alive now than before.

The Jedi Master twirled around as a sudden thump caught his attention. A light in the center of the room had snapped on, highlighting a display in the middle of the room.

The podium was made of lime that looked to have large, green, pulsing veins running through it all the way to the base. On top of it was a cluster of the same, living, vibrating crystals. At the heart of the display was an empty space.

Obi-Wan frowned as he moved closer.

It was gone. Whatever had been there before was gone.

"I think I understand now. They stole something from you, didn't they?" Obi-Wan murmured softly to the ship, placing a gentle hand on one of the crystals in the cluster. "Whatever was here, they stole it from you and you kicked them out for it. When they left, you didn't allow them to come back in. That's why they built on top of you. You gave them no choice. They couldn't get in."

He moved toward the wall and placed a hand there. It was warm to the touch.

"Is that why you are so silent? Whatever they stole from you must enable your sentience and when you lost it, you began to fade," Obi-Wan paused, rubbing his chin in thought. "It was a slow process though," He began to reason. " Even now, I can tell that you're not completely gone, only extremely weak. But before you lost all your strength, you struck out. That's why there were so many disasters. You were angry. They had taken your life, so you wanted to punish them.

"That's why no one could find you. You never allowed them to open the door." Obi-Wan paused and stepped back and spoke to the room. "But you allowed me in. Is it because you know I will help you get back to your Makers?"

The light above the display burned so brightly that, for a moment, he thought it would explode. It remained thusly for a moment, before fading slowly, leaving the room illuminated by the same warm green light.

Obi-Wan grinned broadly as he rubbed the wall. He didn't know whether he was being silly or not by stroking a ship, but it was _alive_! It had trusted him enough to allow him into its halls. For some reason, its belief humbled him, made him feel connected to ship.

They had a lead. All they had to do was find the thief and whatever had been stolen.

And now they had more information. They could search the records of the _real_ ship and possibly even find someone who had worked onboard.

There was still much to do, but now, there was hope.

"Thank you, my friend," Obi-Wan murmured. "I promise you, my companions and I will do whatever is necessary to return what was lost. You have my word."

He felt a slight tremble go through his hands before the wall was still once again.

With a nod he stepped away and began to make his way out of the ship. There was so much to tell Anakin and Padmé—and for the first time, Obi-Wan was eager to do so.

End of Chapter 20: Please review. More reviews mean quicker updates. =]

**Chapter 21: Help**: Anakin receives help from an unwelcome source.

**Dear Reader: **

Sorry it took a month to update, writing this chapter was quite difficult. Now couple that with Darth 'Real Life' (as some of my friends like to say), and yeah… it was hard to get to this.

But I've gotten to it now! I'll try to update much more regularly from now on. The semester is still hectic and insane, but a smidgen less so, so I'll have more time to write.

ALSO, I'm changing the title of this fic again, (SORRY!) but no worries, it won't be painful. I've finally etched out all the details. This story will have three parts, but it will all be posted under this one story. I will be changing the name of this story to simply "The Chosen Triology." That's all the updates for now! Thank you to everyone who's stuck by me!

Also, I've started a new fic called "**The Sith & the Senator**". So, if you liked this fic please check that one out. Please _review_ if you like it, I only need 6 more reviews for Chapter 2 to post again! Let's make it happen!

Thank you! =]

**WrittinInStone**

****Updated December 13, 2011**  
><strong>


	21. Help

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas authorwithissues, Young at Heart21, and Maddie Rose.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 21: Help**

**By WrittinInStone**

Anakin sighed as he closed the book, a puff of dust shooting into his face as he did so. Piles of ancient documents were stacked one on top of the other on the wooden table in front of him, being so tall that it almost blocked him from view. Looking at his work area, one would think that he had gotten a lot done, that he had found what he was looking for.

He hadn't.

Every data file, every document was just another dead end and had only served to drain his low reserve of energy.

He couldn't say he was surprised anymore; with him and his companion's latest luck with researching, he had—probably wrongly so—gone into the Senatorial Archives without any expectations. It had proven wise when it became clear, only an hour after arriving, that nothing in the Archives would be of any use.

_This whole _place_ is useless_, he thought unkindly, glaring at the denizens milling around. _Just like the politicians who work here_.

Pushing away from the table, he stood and made his way to the entrance. There was really no reason to linger. The Senatorial Archives consisted mainly of data pertaining to law and policy; there was little to nothing regarding current conflicts and skirmishes in the Galaxy. All such files were handled by an entirely different branch of government.

_Why doesn't it shock me that politicians have no idea what the people experience on a regular basis?_ Anakin thought, shaking his head. _Politicians are so disconnected from the real galaxy that I wonder if they realize that it's actually _people_, and not their little social contacts, that allow them to be in their positions. _

It was _absurd_. This was why the galaxy needed a different system of government. Democracy simply did _not_ work. The rich became richer and the poor, poorer, while the politicians ignored the needs of the people and the common being was forgotten.

It wasn't that he hated the Republic; he didn't. There simply needed to be a system in which one person could take quick, decisive action instead of one wherein 2,000 people—all with different interests and from different places—met in one arena to engage in a galactic death match to see who could most effectively push their own self-serving agendas through.

_It's not working_, he thought, watching the passing senators loiter and laugh as though they had not a care in the world. _How many of these politicians truly care about the people? How many of them really listen to the cries of those who are suffering?_

He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away as they only served to infuriate him. The Republic had been this way for a long time. The idealistic musings of one Jedi would not change the permanently entrenched corruption that seemed to be its stronghold.

_But perhaps_, he thought with a small smile as he passed the circulation desk, _one idealistic senator _can.

If anyone could change the galaxy for the better, it was Padmé with her courage and her irrepressible, uncompromising sense of justice. He believed, with all of his heart, that his wife could transform the senate, no—whole _universe_ if she so chose. The strength of her conviction made even the weak strong. It made _him _strong.

He smiled at the thought of his wife. It was truly amazing that someone so small could be so incredibly effectual.

He was nearly out of the Archives when a voice called his name, pulling him out of his musing. "Anakin Skywalker! I didn't know you were back on Coruscant!"

Turning to face the speaker, he had to consciously keep refrain from showing emotion upon seeing who stood before him.

"Chancellor Palpatine," he responded smoothly, pasting a smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Fancy indeed." The older man beamed at him, his features fixed into a warm smile of welcome. "I was coming here to review some law on interplanetary trade routes and I run into you! That's quite a coincidence."

_Yes_, Anakin thought grimly, subconsciously shielding his mind. _A bit _too _much of a coincidence_.

"When did you get back to Coruscant, my boy?" Palpatine asked kindly, his eyes intent on the young Jedi.

"A few days ago," Anakin answered noncommittally, refraining from elaborating the point. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Padmé and Obi-Wan's concerns about the Chancellor were well founded. As such, it was best not to divulge more information than was necessary.

"Did you discover any information about your illness?" Palpatine pressed.

"Not quite, sir. No."

"Well, if you need any help, I would be happy to provide assistance," the Chancellor offered casually, a thin smile stretching his features.

"Thank you, sir," Anakin answered, returning what he hoped was a sincere smile. "But that won't be necessary."

"Very well," Palpatine nodded, intense blue eyes never wavering from Anakin's face. "I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you, sir," the Knight responded again. "Your concern is much appreciated."

"Anakin?" the Chancellor called as the younger man turned to leave. "This might be terribly forward of me, but perhaps you could help me with this problem I'm having with galactic trade policy?"

Anakin forced himself not to look at his chrono. Padmé would be arriving in only a couple hours and he had wanted to be there to meet her. And although Palpatine had phrased it as a request, it was anything but. One did not refuse the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

"Yes, sir," he answered with a slight nod. "It would be my honor."

Palpatine beamed again and, indicating that Anakin should follow with a nod of the head, turned away from the entrance and began to walk to a portion of the Archives that Anakin knew experienced little traffic.

_Why do I feel as though I'm following a krayt dragon into its den_? Anakin thought grimly as he followed the older man. _I do_ not_ have a good feeling about this._

He squared his shoulders slightly and continued to follow a man he didn't trust to a secluded area of a very large building.

_Great. _

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin clutched the controls of his speeder tightly as he weaved in and out of the heavily congested midday traffic.

He clenched his teeth as he replayed everything that had happened over and over again in his out a deep breath, he tried to pull the Force to him, but failed. He was simply too upset to concentrate.

_I should have done _somethin_g differently, _anything_ differently, _he thought, pursing his lips._ I should have known that he would pull something like that. _

But he couldn't have and thinking otherwise was folly. Yet knowing that did not dispel Anakin's belief that he should have found_ some_ way to avoid the situation.

It had not taken long for Palpatine to spring his trap after leading Anakin to an isolated table, and it had taken even less time for the Jedi Knight to fall for it.

"Come, Anakin," Palpatine had said, blinking dramatically as he passed Anakin a holotablet. "If you would read for an old man. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be."

Nodding slightly, the Jedi Knight had leaned over to read the passage aloud:

_According to the Intergalactic Fair Trade Act, the regulation of trade between systems is officiated by the Galactic Senate to ensure that favoritism and deference are moot and groundless. _

_Free trade and commerce, being the right of all the Republic's citizens, is thereby regulated by representatives from all systems. Due to the possible social detriment of misused resources and capitalized greed, several key factors will be provided by the government to ensure that all of its citizens have access to the goods and services provided in the galaxy, to the benefit of all: _

Anakin had to bite back a sigh at the list that followed. It was _long_.

_Deciding specific route perimeters and parameters, the creation and maintenance of facilities to ensure peaceful negation, a neutral and peaceful market in which to buy and sell goods, neutral territory in which hostile systems can conduct business without fear of attack…_

It went on and _on_.

Anakin gritted his teeth as his anger began to build. He could be waiting for his wife at this very moment, but instead, he was _here,_ reading about galactic trading regulation! At that moment, he would have liked nothing more than to put his lightsaber through the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic for coercing him into doing this.

Blinking, Anakin forced himself to focus on what he was reading. Apparently, he had finished reading the measures provided for by the Galaxy and was into a section that addressed security.

_Bodies and entities threatening the sanctity of the entity will face the appropriate punishment. Several such organizations have been identified and are being tracked as dissenters. The data is updated regularly and has been recorded as follows:_

_Name of Organization_

_Leader(s)/Known Operant_

_Location_

_._

_Aquaris Freeholders_

_Leader(s): Kraaken_

_Location: Aquaris_

_._

_Black Sun_

_Leader(s): Dahl Perhi_

_Location: Ord Mantell_

_. _

_BloodScars_

_Leader(s): "The Commodore"_

_Location: Gepparin_

_._

_Cavrilhu Pirates_

_Leader(s): Captain Zothip; Control_

_Location: Amorris system; Kauron System base_

_._

_Chorran Shipjacker_

_Leader(s)/Operant: Unknown_

_Location: Inner Rim Territories_

_*Suspected destroyed_

_._

_Des'Maric Pirates_

_Leader(s): Miktiss_

_Location: Kathol Sector_

_._

_The Exchange_

_Known Operant: Davik Kang_

_Location: Taris_

_._

Anakin had nearly choked himself when he read the line.

The Exchange.

Davik Kang.

_Taris. _

He had looked at the tablet stupidly for a moment before continuing to read on sheer willpower alone. But that was until Palpatine rose from his chair and gently grabbed the tablet out of his hands.

"Thank you for helping me, my boy. I trust you've learned something from this?" the Chancellor had asked softly, pointedly, staring into the younger man's eyes with intensity. "Not everything is as it seems and you never know what you'll find in the oddest places."

The Knight had nodded, attempting to find his voice. "Yes, sir. It was quite informative, sir." Anakin had winced inwardly at his formality, but found that he could not help it.

He had just been skillfully and masterfully outmaneuvered.

"Thank you, my lord, but I really must be going," Anakin had said, bowing to Palpatine hoping that the unease he was feeling wasn't screaming like he felt it was. "I hope you find what you're looking for in here."

The older man's eyes had gleamed, and for a moment, Anakin thought he had seen a sickly yellow tinge there. "No, Anakin," he had answered slyly, "I hope you find what _you're_ looking for."

Afterwards, Anakin could not remember how he had come to be outside of the Senatorial Archives or how he came to be in his speeder, hurtling toward 500 Republica.

_How am I supposed to feel about this?_ He thought in nearly unbearable frustration. _I got the information, but from a man who had indebted me to him, a man who is clearly quite dangerous. But now we know how to find the Exchange. Now, we might find out something significant about my mother._

This information was _priceless_. It could lead him to a cure for his illness meaning that Anakin would literally owe Palpatine his life. The thought was insidious—just like the illness attacking his body—and sent shards of ice spiraling through his body, for that was probably _exactly_ what the Chancellor had intended.

Anakin's heart lightened slightly as 500 Republica came into view. Padmé was there; he could feel her presence. Being near her would make things okay, if only for the moment.

Grounding the speeder, Anakin released another deep breath, allowing his head to fall against the headrest with a thump. He stared unseeingly at the roof of the hangar, mind whirling.

Palpatine must have been there for the sole purpose of giving Anakin the information he needed on the Exchange Pirates. But how had the man figured out that he would be there at that time? How had he known that he would even _be_ on Coruscant? The thought sent chills down Anakin's spine. He was supposed to be in quarantine, safely away from the public. So _how had Palpatine known_? Was he being watched?

_But who could have spied on us?_ He thought frowning. _There was only myself, Padmé, Obi-Wan, the droids and_… the clones. Anakin paused as he felt a stirring in the Force. It was the clones; it _had _to be the clones, there was no other way the Chancellor could know that much about them. But _how_? How was he controlling them?

Sighing, he closed his eyes. However he was doing it, it was a problem. If Palpatine was indeed using the Clones to spy, that meant they couldn't be trusted. They could not be allowed to come with them to Taris.

Finally, he wearily exited the speeder. Padmé was home and he could sense Obi-Wan's presence there as well. He had much to tell them; he only wished it was better news.

#*#*#*#*#

"So, Palpatine is controlling the clones on the ship?" Padmé inquired softly, frowning. "That's a problem."

"It is," Obi-Wan concurred grimly. "A huge one. How do we get rid of the clones without alerting him? Without him being suspicious?"

Leaning back into the chair, Anakin pulled Padmé close as they all pondered the question.

After arriving at the suite and greeting his wife, he sat down with the two of them to discuss everything that they had found.

Obi-Wan's news had been…_ astounding_ and Anakin had immediately wanted to go and explore the ship, being waylaid only by his exasperated wife.

Anakin's news had been less well received and only served to cement his wife and master's opinion of the Chancellor.

"Allow them to come with us to Taris," Padmé spoke up suddenly.

Anakin frowned. "Allow them to come with us?"

"Yes," she confirmed, nodding. "He already knows that we're going there. We simply need to make sure that the clones don't follow us when we leave the ship. After Taris, we can lose the clones and use the diminutive size of the real ship as a reason to keep them off."

"That's brilliant, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, rubbing his chin. "It'll throw Palpatine off the scent."

"Let's hope so," she murmured. "After we get the information on Shmi, we should find the crystal."

"Let's not get too excited," Anakin cautioned, straightening in his seat. "We still don't know if this David Kang guy has any information on my mother. He may simply be the Exchange pirate the Republic has information on. If he is, we're back to square one on the issue of my mom's history."

"We _can_ assume that, but I don't think we should," Padmé said thoughtfully. "Palpatine showed you this man's name on purpose. He _wants_ us to find the cure, so, I can't help but think that finding this man is going to give us some real answers."

"That's a thought," Anakin admitted, sitting back in his seat. "It makes you wonder how Palpatine found this information, doesn't it?"

"He must have some less than savory sources," Obi-Wan replied, frowning. "This is not unusual for politicians, but to have contacts of that caliber is quite alarming for the _Supreme Chancellor_."

"It is," Padmé agreed. "But let's just hope that, at least this time, it'll help us. Now, what do we do about the crystal for the ship? The easiest way to lose Palpatine and the clones is when the ship takes us to the Yangau since they're probably in some unknown system that no one can get to. We could leave long before Palpatine has time to regroup and realize what's going on."

"That is if he doesn't already know about the ship's sentience and is planning accordingly," Anakin added, rubbing his face.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to jump ship," Obi-Wan said softly, a hint of durasteel in his voice.

"Jump ship?" Padmé echoed. "Do you mean run away?"

"In essence," the Jedi Master confirmed, a frown on his face. "It's not my first choice of escape, but if that's what we have to do to lose the Chancellor, then so be it. He is dangerous and it's better to do that than to let him know what we're doing and where the Yangau are."

"That sounds like a good plan, Master," Anakin spoke, folding his arms. "We'll look for the crystal after Taris. We may be able to find information on some of the people who worked on the ship by looking through _Twilight Rain's_ real files."

"Oh, no!" Padmé moaned only half mockingly. "Please, no more research!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I know," he said sympathetically. "If I don't see another data tablet for the next year, I think that'll be alright with me."

Anakin laughed softly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, well, even I have my limits," the Jedi Master said ruefully, scratching his head. "I'm glad we have a plan, though. Tomorrow we meet with the Jedi Council, Anakin. We can discuss what we'll tell them in the morning."

"And while you guys are at the Temple, I'll do some research on Davik Kang to see if we can get a better idea on his location. Taris is a big planet," Padmé said, a slight smile on her lips. "After all, it's only fair that I do some research as well."

"Very well, milady," Obi-Wan said, grinning. "Good luck."

He turned to Anakin. "I'll meet you here at 0700 sharp. Don't be late." He gave his old Padawan a meaningful stare before exiting.

#*#*#*#*#

"I'm so sorry, Padmé. I am."

As Anakin held her close to him, she could feel the slight up and down movement of his chest. His breathing was ragged and she knew that after the fiasco with Palpatine, her arrival, and the news of the ship, he was completely worn.

The day had been much too eventful for him. She could tell by how still he was now, how he struggled to hide his exhaustion from her. She didn't mention it, although they both knew that she noticed it, but chose instead to allow him to move at his own pace. There was no harm in doing that, especially since she was here to watch him.

They have moved into the 'fresher after Obi-Wan had taken his leave, wasting no time in bathing and getting into bed.

Now, they simply lay in the dark and talked, holding one another as they discussed Padmé's time with her family.

"It's not your fault, Anakin," she said, snuggling into his arms. "We both agreed to this and despite what my father said, everyone will handle single motherhood by an unwed senator better than they'll handle a Jedi who is expecting children."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Padmé?" he asked after a long silence. "Because it doesn't. Your father is right. I should come clean and claim you and our children. I'm not ashamed—"

"Ani," she interrupted. Sitting up, Padmé clapped her hands, causing the light to flicker on and turned to her husband, pulling him up too.

"This isn't about you being ashamed of me or our babies," she said tenderly, cupping his face. "This is about us being able to give back to the galaxy. If we were to reveal ourselves, at the very least, you would be kicked out of the Jedi Order. You would have to leave Coruscant because you would never be able to find peace here and surely you know I would follow you. This is the only way. I have not come under any threats for my unwed state and I have not been chastised by the Queen. Everything is fine, okay? My relationship with my family is not over yet. So, don't worry. Any guilt you feel right now is not yours alone to bear. It's mine, too. Understand?"

He searched her face for a moment and simply shook his head, pulling her close to him once more, fitting her under his chin. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but it must have been something _spectacular_," he said softly, quiet humor in his voice.

"Indeed," she said cheekily, her eyes shining. "I'm quite the catch."

"That you are, milady," he said, a grin descending over his features. "That you are." His face softened as he gazed upon her, and her breath caught in her throat at the love she saw shining in the depth of his eyes. "I love you, Padmé. So very much. So _very_ much."

"And I love you Anakin," she responded, her chocolate brown eyes serious with the weight, the absolute _truth_ of her declaration. "More than anything."

He leaned close to her, touching their foreheads together. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent, and as he did, it was almost as though he could taste her _life_, her very soul.

He didn't know how long they held the position until they fell asleep, only that, despite all that had occurred that day, he was at peace.

End of Chapter 21: If you are at all still interested in this story, please review.

**Chapter 22: Preparation**: The gang ties up loose ends before leaving for Taris.

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Dear Reader:**

I want to be honest with you guys: it had not crossed my mind to update this fic because the amount of reviews for my last update was abysmal. The only reason I did so at all is because my boyfriend begged me to.

If you guys like this story, if you want me to continue, please tell me so. _Review_ for God's sake. There are other things I want to write, and this particular fic always takes an unbelievable amount of time and research to do. So, if interest is waning, I can let it go.

Thank you!

**WrittinInStone**

P.S. Part one of this trilogy is really close to being finished, we're only about… five chapters away (don't quote me on that)? And believe it or not, we haven't even really hit on the main plot of the trilogy, where it's going. You'll find that out at the end of Chosen: Restoration and it's going to be soo awesome… so I hope there are some people around who still want to know how everything is going to turn out… and who Shmi Skywalker, and thus Anakin Skywalker, really is!

****Updated January 12, 2012****


	22. Preparation

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas authorwithissues, T-man626 and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 22: Preparation**

**By WrittinInStone**

It definitely wasn't the easiest meeting that they had ever had with the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan allowed his gaze to wander over the members of the Council, hoping fervently that his inability to meet any of their eyes went noticed.

Beside him, standing tall and silent, was Anakin. The young Knight had allowed Obi-Wan to do most of the talking, choosing instead to portray a tired young man drained of his energy and vitality; it wasn't difficult. He looked terrible. It was less his physical appearance and more the difference they felt in his Force signature: It was not the bold, sweeping, all encompassing sensation that usually accompanied the Knight's presence. Rather, it was a flickering aura reminiscent of a bright light that waned by the minute.

Obi-Wan could sense the consternation on the faces of the Council as the meeting progressed. He understood their feelings. It was more than a little disconcerting to realize how truly strong Anakin was in the Force, how terribly _present_ he was, and how empty the atmosphere felt now; how the absence of Anakin's Force presence was almost a physical pain.

The Knight's obvious fatigue was both a good and bad thing: good because it was the first time the Council was able to see exactly what it was doing to him; bad because it meant that Anakin was getting sicker, that the illness was progressing faster.

Both facts worked together to grant them exactly what they wanted from the Council: leave to do whatever was necessary, within reason, to complete their mission.

The order had been unanimously agreed upon by all the members of the Council—even the more conservative ones such as Master Windu. That came as a pleasant surprise; Obi-Wan would have thought that the Korunnai, of all people, would hesitate to grant such leeway.

Focusing his thoughts on the situation at hand, the Jedi Master addressed the Council. "Anakin and I plan to leave for Taris tomorrow. I am currently in the process of preparing for our journey, as he is unable. We will continue to update you on all pertinent information."

Master Yoda nodded. "Very well, that is. Be vigilant and careful, you must. Dark is the road ahead. Stick together, you two must."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Anakin finally spoke up, a small smile appearing on his lined face. "That's what we do best."

"Good, that is," Yoda replied, the ancient Jedi's arms crossed over his cane. "Leave immediately you may."

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison, bowing to them and turning to leave.

"There is one more thing," Master Windu spoke suddenly, his voice ringing through the chamber. "We just received word that Senator Amidala is missing."

For a moment, Anakin thought he had heard wrong.

"What?" he asked stupidly before cursing himself for his less than intelligent response.

Obi-Wan remained silent, merely staring at them with wide eyes.

The small, green, sentient being nodded, his ancient, wisdom-filled eyes missing nothing. "Contacted me, the Queen of Naboo did. Worried about the senator, she is. After investigating, find her we could not."

"Do you have any idea where she might be located?" Master Windu asked, gazing carefully upon Anakin's face. "Has she contacted you at all?"

"No, sir," the Knight said, meeting the dark man's testing eyes with his own unwavering gaze. "But I wish to look for her immediately."

"You cannot," Kit Fisto, answered him, shaking his head, head-tresses swaying at the motion. "You _must _find this cure, Knight Anakin. You cannot afford a delay. We are well aware of your friendship with the Senator, which is why we thought it best to inform you. But there are Jedi here who are quite capable of locating her."

Anakin gazed at the Nautolan Jedi for a moment before nodding. "I would like regular updates on the status of the investigation."

"That is not unreasonable all things considered," Master Windu answered, his gaze piercing the Knight. "It shall be done."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Anakin replied, allowing relief to color his voice.

The older man nodded.

"Now go to Taris, you must," Yoda announced. "Hope, we will, that answers you will find. Go, and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to the Council once more before taking their leave.

The Council chambers were silent for a long moment after the two Jedi left. Finally, Master Windu spoke. "Anakin is hiding something about Senator Amidala. He knows where she is. Not only was he unsurprised, but there is no way he would have been that calm if her whereabouts were unknown to him. My question is this: If he knows, why didn't he just tell us? What is he hiding?"

"Right you are, and important questions those are," Yoda agreed solemnly, eyes closed as he leaned his chin against his cane. "Meditate we must on what steps to take next. Clouded is the Force on this mater, spread the darkness does. Centered around Young Skywalker and Master Kenobi it is."

"But not _just_ around them," Shaak Ti murmured. The Togruta straightened slightly as she regarded her fellow Council members. "It surrounds another person as well, our missing person: Senator Amidala."

"Should we send a Jedi to watch them? It would not be good form; indeed it could have potentially _devastating_ effects. How would it look to other Jedi if the Council had two decorated and seemingly devoted soldiers followed?" Ki-Adi-Mundi murmured. He frowned as he mulled over his own words. "Although it is as you have said, and the Dark Side seems to swirl around them, I sense no evil_ in_ them, only darkness circling them."

"Their destinies are connected," Stass Allie said quietly, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "I can feel it. Perhaps it is not wise to interfere for now, even with our lack of knowledge about this whole situation. We should move when there is evidence of wrongdoing but not before."

"Right Master Allie is," Yoda replied. "But impartial we must be in our dealings with them, so watched they must be. An agent will we send to follow them on their journey to Taris. Hope and trust in the Force, we must, that nothing untoward will be found."

#*#*#*#*#

The two Jedi were silent as they flew toward 500 Republica, both reflecting on what had occurred in the meeting.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Anakin said finally, after a long silence, staring out the window of their speeder. "I messed up badly in there. They know that I was lying to them."

"I know," Obi-Wan answered grimly. "It was obvious by their faces. Not only that, they actually agreed to keeping you posted. I'm more worried about the fact that they didn't call you out on it."

"That concerns me too," the Knight admitted. "What is their game?"

"It's not as though we haven't given them a good reason not to trust us," Obi-Wan reminded him, sensing the younger man's growing ire. "It has been my experience that the Council does not react well to duplicity. We will have to be more alert now than ever."

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded tiredly, leaning his head against the glass. The meeting had not gone as well as expected, not at all. He knew it wasn't a game or a war, but he still felt as though he had lost. Anakin would not say anything as cliché as, "It couldn't have gone much worse", because he knew it could have.

But the day was still young and there was plenty of time for everything to go to into a much lower depth of hell.

He could only hope that it would refrain from doing so.

#*#*#*#*#

"Ani, are you alright?" Padmé asked, worry in her voice. "Do you need me to help you?

Anakin gritted his teeth as he braced himself against the wall of the 'fresher, trying with all his might to remain upright. He had decided to bathe after Obi-Wan had taken his leave, only to find himself so tired as to be unable to move. Padmé arrival had only served to make him panic more. He had remained in the same position for another ten minutes before Padmé had returned to inquire about him.

"I'm fine," he answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Just had a minor accident, nothing to worry about."

There was silence on the other side of the door before his wife spoke, "Anakin… please… just… _please_."

The Knight tried to swallow around the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. After returning to 500 Republica, he had been unable to do anything but rest after the exhausting meeting at the temple. He had awoken a few hours later, only to find his body unresponsive to his commands. It had horrified him—scared him—and taken all his considerable training to remain calm, to force his weak limbs into compliance with his mental orders, to make his way slowly to the 'fresher.

After finding him absent, Padmé had known something was wrong. She has successfully traced his steps, and now stood at the entrance of the fresher door, pleading with him to allow her to help. But how could he make her understand that he couldn't allow her to see him this way? He was supposed to be the strong warrior, the protector in their relationship. How would she view him now if she had to help him to wash, to use the kriffing 'fresher?

He pulled himself to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. His normally shiny, golden hair was dull and fell limply to his shoulders. His eyes, always so bright, now shone with sadness and a growing sense of helplessness.

Looking into the mirror, Anakin despised what he saw there. It was weakness; it was a nameless enemy stealing his youth, his strength.

_When I find General Grievous, when I find this Sidious, I will _destroy_ them for what they have done to me,_ he thought, impotent rage building within him. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was not the way he was supposed to die.

He weakly looked over his shoulder as the door to the fresher opened. There in the doorway stood his wife.

She gazed at him silently for a moment, taking in his pallor, the way his limbs shook as he held himself against the wall.

He looked away from her as she neared him, his shame rising up in his throat, threatening to choke him. Moments later, he felt her arm slip around his waist. Unwillingly, but unable to do anything other, he allowed his weight to rest against her.

But instead of moving him toward the bedroom, she maneuvered him toward the 'fresher seat. Pushing him down without a word, she went to the tub and turned on the water.

Anakin frowned as he watched her. "Padmé," he began.

"Shh…" she murmured, shaking her head. "No talking. I gave you the opportunity to talk to me and you didn't. So, for now, please be silent.

He blinked and then said nothing, acquiescing to her demand.

He watched as she added liquid soap to the water, dipped her hand into it to check the temperature. Moving to his side, Padmé grabbed him around the waist and assisted him to his feet. Anakin gritted his teeth as his legs threatened to release him, but his wife did not let him go.

Bracing himself against the wall, he closed his eyes as Padmé began to undress him. When naked, she grasped him again and guided them to the water. It took more time than it should have to lower him in.

As soon as the hot water hit his body, Anakin released a content sigh. The warmth felt utterly divine, melting away the ache and relaxing taut muscles. He watched Padmé through eyes opened at half-mast as she pulled lowered herself to her knees beside to the tub, making sure her rounded, extended belly did not press too solidly against its side.

After a few moments of adjusting her blue, silk nightgown, she took a nearby cloth, and, dipping it into the water, began to gently bathe him.

Anakin felt his body relax as the tension trickled out of his body. Finally, after a long silence, she spoke.

"I know what you've been thinking, Anakin," she said softly as she began to run the cloth over his chest. "It's so easy to see it on your face, to see it every time your limbs give out on you. You have so much pride in your abilities, that this sickness is killing you in more ways than one." He didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes were nearly overflowing with sorrow.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked jokingly, a sad smile spreading across his solemn features.

"Only to those who love you," she said, returning his solemn smile. "Anakin, I don't know what you're going through; I cannot even begin to fathom it. But I am your _wife_. I want to hear what you're thinking, how you're feeling. I want you to talk to me."

She dipped the cloth in the water again and then began to rub it against his neck. "Do not lose hope, my love. Do not lose faith. We will find this cure. You will see the birth of your children; you will be alive to love me. If you don't trust in my words, trust in the Force. It would not lead us astray."

"It's so hard to believe, Padmé," he whispered. "I… I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"I know, and you won't. We both have to believe that," she replied with a determined nod. "But I want you to know something, Ani. Even if I had to do this every day," she said quietly as she squeezed the sudsy water into his hair. "Even if I had to give up everything, I would do it for you as you are now. I didn't marry you because you're beautiful, or because you're strong. I married you because you made me happier than I had ever been in my life. And guess what?"

She gently grasped his chin and turned his face to meet hers. His lip trembled as he gazed into her eyes, as hot tears began sliding down his ashen cheeks.

"You _still_ make me happy, Anakin Skywalker. Don't ever doubt that." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheeks, tasting the salty tears there.

"Padmé," he said, desperately grasping her arm, pulling her closer, wanting to be a part of her. "Don't ever leave me, okay? Don't _ever_ leave me."

He could feel her smile against his skin. "I know you like to think you love me more, Master Jedi," she said playfully, haughtily. "That simply is not the truth. You're my whole world."

He smiled, feeling all his anxiety and bitterness fall away.

"I don't know if it's healthy for us to love one another this much," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh?" she teased, pulling away to gaze at him. "Then you'd better start loving me less!"

"Never," he said, suddenly serious. "_Never_."

Her smile faded as she met his intense gaze. Nodding, she leaned over the edge of the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his skin, eyes flitted close, loving the steady beat of his pulse.

And as Anakin ran his fingers through her hair, he thanked the Force with everything inside of him that he had Padmé by his side.

#*#*#*#*#

It had been nagging at him ever since the meeting with Obi-Wan two nights ago.

Anakin's face was a mask of stoicism as he stood on the veranda of 500 Republica, facing the Jedi Temple, sinking deep into a meditative state.

He had awakened suddenly in a body drained of strength. The bath had helped, but it was only a temporary measure. He was getting worse; this illness was moving quicker, invading every healthy part of him, destroying the energy and vitality that made him Anakin Skywalker.

He had been able to cover it up before, although he had known that both Padmé and Obi-Wan were aware of his declining state. But now… now, it had taken everything he had to remain upright. He needed to find a cure and soon. He knew that Padmé had faith, and he knew that hers would have to carry them both, because he could not help but fear that he might not live long enough to see the birth of his children.

The thought chilled him to his core, stealing all the warmth from his body. He was soon to be a father, yet was so sick that it was becoming difficult to breathe. It was at these times that he struggled to avoid the creeping of doubt and fear that threatened to invade his mind; fear that he would die before finding a cure, doubt that there even _existed_ a cure…

Instead, he turned his attention to the occurrences of the meeting two days ago, the only thing that competed with his failing body in his thoughts.

There was something about the whole situation that simply did not sit well with the Knight.

It was the clones.

The thought of Chancellor Palpatine controlling the clones on the ship disturbed him. So greatly did it trouble him that upon awakening, he had moved his weak body from beside his wife, unwilling to disturb her, but wanting nothing more than to clear his head of the lingering worries there.

What had begun as a simple errand to put his fears to rest, quickly upgraded to a full on Force meditation.

It had snuck up on him, grabbed him from behind, and he had had little choice but to sink into its embrace. The Force was trying to tell him something, but it was difficult to see. It was so clouded; he could not see for the fog of the Dark Side.

Yet he persisted, he could not let it go. There was something about the _clones_…

Vaguely, he felt his wife's presence behind him. It allowed him to calm down as it always did; Padmé's presence was so soothing, brushing aside all anxiety. It helped to decrease his agitation, to clear his mind, allowing him to objectively ponder the problem.

How was it possible that Palpatine could control the clones on the ship? It would have to be more than mere blackmailing or threats; neither method would be effective as they were _clones_.

So _how_? How could a person control a genetically modified being whose existence they didn't know about until they were discovered during the conflict at Geonosis? And how could the Chancellor control beings that were designed to be loyal to the Republic? Palpatine would have had to have a relationship with the Kaminoans prior to everything happening, because, with such complex engineering, the clones would almost need to be indoctrinated or even genetically programmed to follow anyone's orders but the Republic's…

In his trance, Anakin heart stuttered as he slowly repeated the thought. The clones would have to be programmed to follow anyone's orders but the Republic's. _Programmed._

It was at that precise moment that he felt a shift in the Force, confirming his terrifying suspicions. It was _true_; the clones were programmed to follow the Chancellor's orders. But was it just the clones on the ship or…?

Anakin inhaled deeply as he felt the Force wash over him like a tidal wave. All of them? Palpatine controlled_ all_ of the clones? But if that were true, that would mean that Palpatine had to have known about the clones before for _years_! But why… _how_?

The Knight shook his head, covering his face as possibilities went through his mind. Finally, he sank to the floor, placing his forehead against the cold stone of the veranda, hoping it would lower the heat he felt building under his skin.

This was simply too much right now. He had no clue what it all meant, why the Force was revealing this to him now. He turned to smile at his wife as she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

But it wasn't.

Anakin found it ironic that he had evaded uttering a trite overused phrase, the day before, and that it had somehow kept the many problems that they had at bay. Yet perhaps he had been a bit hasty; he didn't think it had helped at all, because somehow he knew one thing for sure; things had just gotten _much_, much, worse.

End of Chapter 22: Consistent updates mean consistent reviews so… review! =]

**Chapter 23: Taris**: The gang arrives on Taris.

Attribution: Thank you to Wookeepedia for the Star Wars facts.

**A/N**: If you liked this fic, then please read my other two. Also, reviews for the latest update of TS&TS were really low. So if you've read that, please go back and review. They are quite important with that story as I have not quite formulated what I'm going to do with it.

As of now, there have been several reviews that have cleared up a lot of the haze. (The one about Darth Maul is the most pertinent to date, so thank you to the one who brought that question in their review.) Your reviews have meaning, so please leave one.

**A/N2**: Thank you to Glee Plane for all the lovely reviews. She reviewed so much that I almost felt obliged to update. They were also great reminders. Thank you so very much. Authors need encouragement too and you provided just that. =]

**A/N3**: As of now, I have decided to move the majority of my stuff to my LiveJournal account most especially TS&TS which will be quite explicit. Whether I will continue to update on is up to your guys and how proactive you are (i.e. reviews). So if there are no updates on this site, please check my LiveJoural as it will be there. Any question, please look at my twitter, email me, or PM me. I will still answer those. Thank you.

WrittinInStone's LiveJournal: http: / writtinenstone .livejournal. com/


	23. Taris

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas authorwithissues and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 23: Taris**

**By WrittinInStone**

It took five days to reach Taris.

Padmé eyes were unblinking as she stood with Anakin and Obi-Wan at the viewing window of _Twilight's Rain_. Although the planet in front of them looked much the same as it had done in the holos she retrieved, she still had not quite expected it to look like such a _dump_ in person.

The trio were making the final preparations to enter the planet. Upon gaining entrance to the ship five days ago, Anakin had stubbornly insisted on exploring the true _Twilight's Rain_ only to be waylaid once again by his exasperated wife, much to the amusement of Obi-Wan. Instead, they had set up headquarters in the added portion of the ship, in different rooms than before, ones much closer to the command core of the ship in an effort to monitor the activity of the clones. Once settled, they had quickly begun a discussion on their plan to find and question Davik Kang.

Thankfully, Padmé's prior research had not been in vain and she had successfully narrowed down Kang's location to a specific area on the heavily populated planet.

It was the worst possible place for a pregnant senator, an ill Jedi Knight and a famous Jedi Master to go. The planet was rife with pollution and civil unrest. The very atmosphere looked diseased and Padmé couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the green haze of filth floating in the atmosphere, at the ring of garbage that was visible even from space. It was typical that people such as Kang would go to a world such as this, as though they were drawn to places that reflected their decayed personalities.

Padmé glanced at the Jedi standing next to her. This was it; this was the only true and solid lead that they had and she could practically feel the hope in the air alongside the underlying veil of doubt that this would end up being just another dead end.

But she refused to believe that. Unconsciously, Padmé reached down and rubbed her belly. Time had truly flown since she had found out that she was pregnant and now, she was almost seven months along. It didn't seem possible that nearly three months had passed since the episode on Endor. But it had taken time to prepare for their journey, time to come up with a sufficient plan to ditch the clones, time…

It had taken more time than they had.

There had been one significant thing to come out of the unexpected delay. The medical teams assigned to study Anakin's illness had created a measure that seemed to block some of the effects of the ailment. It had given Anakin his strength back and some of the vitality that made him who he was.

It had delighted both Anakin and the normally carefully controlled Obi-Wan who had tried in vain to curb his excitement, happy that his partner was more like himself.

It had been a calculated risk and one that Padmé was not sure they should have taken. The doctors did not know the side effects; there had not been enough time to test it, but Anakin had insisted, saying he would not be able to help them on Taris in his state.

He was right; he would not be much help, but Padmé had a horrible feeling about the vaccine. She just had a_ sense_, but she had said nothing to her husband, loath to impinge on his and Obi-Wan's child-like joy. And, standing there, watching his face glow, seeing how happy he was that he had strength and control over his limbs, she was glad for her silence. She just hoped that they would not regret it later.

#*#*#*#*#

Obi-Wan hadn't thought it was possible, but the planet smelled worse than it looked.

It was an ecumenopolis like Coruscant, the whole planet being nothing but a huge city. But, unlike Coruscant, it was a world that screamed of despair, of a burgeoning sense of anger overlaid on top of the fear that could be scented in the air. After only being on Taris for a little over a day, Obi-Wan could understand why.

He had read about the state of Taris, but seeing it in person told him more than he wanted. The city was divided into filthy rich and dirt poor. There was no middle class and no room for class mobility. The rich languished in their palaces and made laws that kept the 'lowly' in their place, making it impossible for those born less fortunate to better their station. It was planet was on the brink of civil war and, even though Obi-Wan had developed a hatred for war after years of fighting on the front lines of the clone wars, he still could not help but agree that it was time for the change war could bring.

He stared out of the window as the landscape passed in a blur. They had begun scouting the first area provided by Padmé as soon as they arrived on-planet, not wanting to be there longer than necessary. It had taken more time than expected to scout the first area, but at least they now had an idea of exactly where Kang was.

So now, they were on their way westward, hoping that their lead panned out. It took little effort to secure a shuttle to their destination; the transport that they rode was dark and gloomy, much like the city. It matched the mood of everything perfectly.

At least one thing had gone right on this journey; upon leaving the ship, a simple order had prevented the clones from following. Obi-Wan supposed they had been commanded to follow the Jedi's orders to avoid suspicion. If that was indeed the case, it was probably safe to assume that they were being followed or that Palpatine had gotten to Kang first and already knew all that they were going to learn. Obi-Wan knew he bordered on paranoia, but after all he had learned about the Chancellor, he found it difficult to believe that Palpatine would tolerate the relinquishment of control that such a lack of knowledge would bring.

Shaking his head, the Jedi Master tried to put it from his mind. There was nothing they could do about that now, absolutely nothing. It was best to focus on something they could control: finding Kang and procuring the crystal.

"Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Master turned to see Padmé looking at him with concern. Although he and Anakin had both insisted she stay on the ship, that Taris was too dangerous, she had merely given them a mulish expression that told them in no uncertain terms that she was going.

Even now, Obi-Wan regretted caving in, allowing her to come. Though she tried to blend in by wearing a gray suit and pulling her hair into a simple bun, Padmé Amidala was not one who could go places unnoticed. It was the way she walked with authority, the way her shoulders were squared, the way her face bespoke of wisdom, a sense of solemnity beyond her age.

It was the same seriousness he saw now as she approached him.

"Anakin is resting," she spoke in response to his unspoken question. "The vaccine… it's wearing off. I don't want him to take any more, but he insists that it's okay, that it's just his fatigue coming back, but I'm not so sure. He seems weaker. I honestly can't believe that the Jedi Council condoned the use of an untested vaccine."

Obi-Wan was careful to keep his face expressionless at her words. _He didn't tell her_, the Jedi Master thought, groaning inwardly. _That was a bad move, Anakin; a _really_ bad move. _

The Council had _not_ condoned the use of the vaccine; they didn't even know it existed. It had been sprung on them only moments before leaving Coruscant. Obi-Wan could admit that he had been so excited about the prospect of the drug that he had not taken the time to stop and think about how it was possible that the medical doctors would all of a sudden create this miracle vaccine a few days before they undertook an extremely dangerous mission.

Why were they unable to do it before? Why had they just happened to stumble across it?

It all stank of Palpatine's handiwork.

But Obi-Wan, like Padmé, had been unwilling to insist that Anakin not take it. Surely if the Chancellor was behind it, any possible side effects wouldn't be life-threatening?

The Jedi Master hoped not.

"You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?" Padmé murmured.

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan answered with a sigh. "We don't have much choice right now. We need Anakin to be well enough to fight."

"I know," she answered, her face morphing into a frown. "I just hate how it feels as though he's controlling us, like Palpatine's a puppet master and we're the helpless dolls."

"It won't always be like that, Padmé," Obi-Wan spoke seriously, conviction in his voice. "Yes, we may have to play by his rules for now, but, sometime soon, we will hopefully be beyond his reach. We just have to remain strong until then."

After a long pause, she softly murmured a heartfelt 'thank you.' Then, taking strength from his words, met his gaze, determined. "Thank you so much for saying that. I guess I really needed to hear it." She gently touched his arm. "I'm going to go wake Anakin; we should at our destination soon."

The Jedi Master nodded, tearing his gaze away from her and back to the window.

He heard her soft footsteps as she moved toward the exit. Just before she left, he heard the soft rustle of her flight suit as she turned to face him once more.

"I'm glad you're here with us, Obi-Wan. So very glad." Her eyes shone brightly with suppressed emotion before she gave him a small smile and left.

Obi-Wan stared at the spot where she had stood before once more turning his troubled gaze to the window.

#*#*#*#*#

They had found him; they had finally found Davik Kang.

Anakin frowned at the building looming in front of them. It was as rundown as the rest of the city with no identifying marks and nothing to stop anyone from simply walking in.

So that's what they did.

Now they stood in front of the door, gazing at it warily, all of them expecting a trap.

It made no sense for Kang to be here. He was supposedly a member of the Exchange. Why was he in a cesspool like this?

Exchanging glances with Obi-Wan and Padmé, Anakin slowly touched the door pad, unsurprised that it opened immediately. This place clearly placed no value on security.

They entered tentatively, cautiously, Anakin and Obi-Wan enabling their lightsabers as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

The room was dark. Was he not there?

"Welcome."

They started at the voice. Anakin gripped Padmé by the arm, pushing her behind him as Obi-Wan took up the rear, shielding her as well.

"You don't need to fear me. I've been waiting for you for a very long time."

A small light flickered on, illuminating a man sitting in the middle of the room. He was large and pale with dark hair and a nasty looking scar on the right side of his face near his eyebrow.

"You've been waiting for us?" Anakin demanded suspiciously. "Why?"

"I knew that someone would relieve me of my burden eventually. No one else has found me, so you must be the ones. I am Davik Kang."

"We know who you are," Anakin spoke, studying him. "So if you know why we're here, will you give it to us?"

Kang was silent, simply gazed at them. "You realize that it is cursed," the pirate spoke softly.

Frowning, Obi-Wan moved closer. "Cursed? If it was cursed, whey did you steal it?" the Jedi Master returned.

"Why does any man steal?" Kang responded humorlessly, his eyes following their every movement. "And of course I wouldn't have done it if I had known what would happen. I should have known…" He trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you talking about all of the accidents?" Padmé asked, moving to stand next to Anakin.

"Yes," Kang nodded. "If you're here, you know the truth of the ship. The extra construction was commissioned to be finished in a month's time, an enormous project for such a secretive venture. I was sent in by the Exchange to spy, to see why it was so important; the Republic would not spend so much money on it if it was just another cruise ship. I took on a job as a technician to allay suspicion. Getting in was difficult and finding the information was even more so. No one was allowed in the primary part of the ship, the _actual_ ship. The rules would never have stopped me, but someone had the foresight to have the entrance guarded at all times.

"The mere presence of such security confirmed our suspicions; there was something important about the ship. I waited until the patrols changed shifts before I attempted to enter _Célosige_."

"_Célosige_?" Padmé interrupted with a frown. "Is that its name?"

"Yes," Kang confirmed. "That is what it is called."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Padmé continued. "We saw no mention of this name on the ship or in any of the records."

Kang merely smiled sadly. "I suppose you wouldn't have. Do not worry, milady, I will answer your questions in time. I will not bore you with the details of how I got into _Célosige_, and stole the crystal. It was after I had done so that the accidents started. Men began disappearing, supplies turned up missing as well. It did not take me long to realize why. There had always been something strange about that ship, something I could _feel_ but not quite put my finger on. That more than anything should have warned me. Needless to say, after those incidences, it didn't take long for the Republic to shut down the whole project completely."

"Why didn't you just return the crystal?" Anakin questioned.

"I tried!" the pirate growled. "But the doors shut and no one could get in. They tried everything, even to blow the kriffing thing open, but it wouldn't budge. By that time, I had no idea what to do."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I mean that as soon as I touched the crystal, I became cursed." Kang paused, a frown marring his features. "What happened on the ship is nothing compared to what has happened to me since acquiring that wretched crystal. I found that I became like a shade. I could only been seen at certain times. I became hidden from my fellow Exchange members, as such, they thought I defected and put a bounty on my head that is still active now. Everything I touched fell apart. I could not find a job, could not find a home. Even this place is not my home. I am merely residing here, have been doing so for a long time. How you found me, I will never know. The crystal must have led you here."

"_People_ led us here," Anakin interrupted.

"Oh?" Kang responded with a smirk. "What did these people look like?"

The Jedi Knight opened his mouth to describe them only to close it again. What_ had _those people looked like? He turned to Obi-Wan and Padmé for help, but they looked as confused as he did.

"By the Force," Padmé said in horror. "I can't remember."

"It's because the crystal wanted to be found, so here you are," Kang shifted in his seat. "Do not be surprised. It is just one of many phenomena that you will experience when this crystal is in your possession. Granted since it wants to go with you, they will probably not be as negative as mine were."

"You speak as if the crystal has a will," Obi-Wan observed.

Kang pursed his lips as he rose from his seat. "It does, it has as much a will as any sentient being I have encountered. But I believe I had spoken quite enough. I will give you what you seek and ask only that you take it far away from this place."

"Wait!" Padmé called as Kang moved toward another room. "Can this crystal take us to the Yangau?"

"I do not know," the pirate responded without turning around. "Ask it."

#*#*#*#*#

It was absolutely beautiful.

Kang had given them the crystal; it had been in a plain but sturdy box. By unspoken consent, they all decided it was best to view the crystal when they were back in the safety of the ship.

Now, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan sat in _Twilight's Rain_ and marveled.

It was not the white crystal that they expected, but was instead a deep obsidian color being so dark as to seem like a miniature black hole.

It pulsed like a heartbeat and was warm like a sentient; it was the most incredible thing that any of them had seen.

"What should we do?" Padmé asked in a hushed voice. "Should we take it to _Célosige _now?"

Obi-Wan could understand why she spoke in such tones. It seemed as though they were in the midst of something great; its presence was so _heavy_.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow," the Jedi Master responded in kind. "We have no idea what reuniting the crystal will do to the ship."

"That's probably for the best," Anakin agreed reluctantly, trying not to let his disappointment show. "We need to be at full strength to face anything that happens."

"Not only that," Padmé said, giving her husband a pointed look. "You're exhausted, Anakin. The medicine wore off on our way back to the ship."

Anakin gazed at his wife, exasperated. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

"When it comes to you? Not a thing," she said with a saucy grin.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Padmé's right, Anakin. You need your rest. Let's meet up in two hours to discuss what will happen. After that, we should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Nodding their acceptance, Anakin and Padmé took their leave.

#*#*#*#*#

Timing was _everything_.

Anakin looked at the expectant faces of his wife and master as he tried to formulate in his mind how to disclose the startling revelation about the clones, knowing that there was no time that existed that would ease the passage of news such as this.

Two hours had passed quickly and they now sat in the command room of _Twilight's Rain_ to ensure privacy. And as he gazed at their triumphant but exhausted faces, he forced himself to push away his reluctance to drop yet another problem on them. News of the Chancellor's control over the clones would be yet another crushing boulder in a seeming sea of them. But this was not something he had the luxury of keeping from them; they have to know and the Jedi has to be informed.

He started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, is there something wrong?" his master asked, lines of concern creasing his face.

The Knight hesitated. Would Obi-Wan think he was insane for suspecting Palpatine of controlling the clones?

_Well, there's only one way to find out_, he thought grimly.

The Jedi Knight shook his head at the stunned looks on Padmé and Obi-Wan's faces after he finished his account.

"But that… that's insane, right?" Anakin questioned, staring intently at his master. "That's just… _insane_." Even though the Force had confirmed it, he still didn't want it to be true. The implications of Palpatine controlling the clones were, quite simply, _horrifying_. Even as they spoke, the Jedi were spread across the universe accompanied only by a squad of supposedly obedient and loyal clones. But if said clones were _not_ loyal, if they turned on the Jedi who commanded them… it would be a _massacre_. It would be the end of the Jedi Order.

By the looks on their faces, Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan and Padmé had reached the same conclusions.

"We must inform the Council at once," Obi-Wan said, standing. "No, Anakin," the older man said, as the Knight opened his mouth to object. "Whether we have evidence or not, you have said that it was confirmed through the Force and that's enough for me. We cannot allow this, we must withdraw the Jedi, we must disable the clones, we _must_ do _something_. If the clones turn on us…"

Obi-Wan didn't have to finish; they all knew what would happen. Padmé's face was ashen and Anakin could see her hand tremble slightly as she reached for him. The Knight took his wife's hand into his larger one and squeezed tightly, her action gratifying him. She still sought him for strength, for protection. It energized him, empowered him like nothing else could.

"Very well, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered, acquiescing. "We should do so at once."

The Jedi Master nodded.

Padmé gave them a tenuous smile, hugging herself as though in an attempt to protect her children from a world that had just turned terrifying, "I'll hold down the fort here while you speak with the Council."

Anakin squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and following Obi-Wan toward the door. "Hopefully, we won't be long."

She nodded, flashing him a smile. He returned what was not quite a smile before turning to leave.

On impulse, he glanced at his wife before leaving the room. He paused at doorway, stopping everything to give her his full attention. Padmé sat at the console, the very picture of dejection, her face in her hands, an expression of fear on her face.

And as Anakin gazed upon his wife, a dull pain began to grow in his chest. Ever since he had become ill, she had been carrying him, trying so hard to be strong for him that she was unable to show him how worried, how terrified she truly was.

It was then that the self-pity surrounding Anakin Skywalker shattered. His wife was on the verge of a breakdown and he had not even noticed, and all because he was wrapped up in himself. Had he even thought about how she felt about any of this? No, he had not. Staring at her, his resolve hardened, and his nose flared as new life seemed to pour into him.

If his body would not obey his commands, so be it. He would _make_ it do so. This would not beat him; he would not allow this illness to kill him before his heart stopped beating. As long as he was alive, there was hope.

"Hold on, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured, eyes narrowing on his prize. His eyes gleaming with an unnamed emotion, he walked straight to his wife.

Startled, her eyes widened in confusion as her husband suddenly appeared before her. Without preamble, Anakin grabbed her chin and, leaning down, kissed her, pushing into her mouth with a ferocity that immediately spiked her temperature.

Face flaming, Obi-Wan looked away, pretending that he didn't see what he was seeing. He had known, of course, what came with them being married, but this was the first time they have ever made such a public display. Mumbling something incoherent, the Jedi Master stepped outside the room, relieved to be out of the inferno of their desire that had suddenly washed through him. It was _quite_ uncomfortable.

Inside the room, Padmé gasped as Anakin picked her up, laying her back on the panel, his warm body pressing into hers.

"Anakin," she tried to articulate, her voice guttural and deep. "Wait, stop! You're not feeling—"

"Shhh…" he admonished softly, his lips drifting to her neck, sucking gently on her wildly beating pulse. "You have been taking care of me ever since I got this illness. Let me take care of _you_ now."

Gulping, she nodded, her eyes bright with an emotion he could not name.

"You are my sun," he told her quietly, staring into her eyes, their noses almost touching. "One that shines through the darkness, that makes the shadows flee, that brings hope to those who have none. You are the light that flickers in the shadows, small, yet strong enough, _more _than enough, to drive back the oppressive darkness. _Padmé_," Anakin whispered kissing each eyelid, slowly, tenderly, making her heart ache with a love that threatened to swallow her. "I would not dare allow my light to go out."

Blinking back tears, Padmé buried her face into his chest as he held her tight, allowing her to cry, giving her comfort, giving her his undying devotion, his undying love.

From his place next to the entrance of the door, Obi-Wan Kenobi listened to the words that Anakin spoke to his wife—no, not just his old Padawan's wife, but his _soul mate,_ as the Jedi Master now firmly believed—knowing that he was intruding on a very private moment. Yet… he couldn't move away.

The Jedi Master frowned as he felt a tingling on his neck, a creeping _something_ that seethed across the surface of his skin. It was an unpleasant feeling; Obi-Wan brushed his arm as though doing so would make this unseemly thing disappear, this sensation that created a painful ache in his chest. More than a little disturbed, Obi-Wan called on the Force to center himself, to push away this unexpected, unwelcome beast. And although he succeeded for the most part, he could still feel that nameless ailment lingering in his veins, as though something sinister had found a foothold, as though something was born inside of him.

It's not until much later, in the privacy of his achingly empty suite, that he was able to identify the emotion that had so struck him in the corridor.

_Loneliness. _

End of Chapter 23: **Please review, I would really, really love that. **

**Chapter 24: Detainment:** Return to Coruscant.

****Updated April 14, 2012****


	24. Detainment

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas 9FingersAnnoyedWife and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 24: Detainment **

**By WrittinInStone**

To say the Jedi Council had not taken the news well would be the understatement of the millennia.

Obi-Wan released a deep, chest-caving sigh as he buried his face into his hands.

He would not soon forget the look on the Jedi Masters' faces as Anakin explained his revelation from the Force. But nothing was worse than the look on Master Yoda's face, the absolute horror, the abject fear as the sudden realization of what it all meant dawned on the petite sentient.

Obi-Wan had never seen such negative emotions on the Grand Master's face before and, to put it plainly, it scared him. It was only upon looking at him that the situation became real.

Now, the Jedi Council was in an uproar, a barrage of questions bouncing off the chamber walls; how were they to prevent this disaster? Should they pull the Jedi back? What were the Chancellor's intentions? How could they prove who the Chancellor was, what he might be doing, to the Galactic Senate?

Never had the Jedi Council lost control like this, but never before had the Jedi faced potential annihilation.

Their hands were tied, _literally,_ because they could not simply pull the Jedi from the front lines. They also could not simply demand that the clones be withdrawn from the war; they were too firmly entrenched as the clones were the majority of the forces used. Not only that, they could not justify such a request with no proof that the Chancellor controlled them. Then, there was danger in alerting Palpatine that he had been discovered. Would he move forward with his plans if he knew that the Jedi was aware of what he was?

The problems they faced were mind-boggling and it made Obi-Wan sick. How were they going to save the Jedi Order? _How? _

In the end, it had taken Anakin to calm the Council down and to look at the situation as objectively as possible.

As he watched his old Padawn, Obi-Wan could not quell the pride that rose in his chest like a wave. Though pale and still, Anakin's voice was strong and firm as it rang out, cutting through the chaos.

"Masters," he interrupted evenly. "I think the first order of business should be to immediately relocate all the Younglings to a remote, undisclosed site for the duration of this emergency. They are the future of this order, they must survive."

The Council fell silent, stunned at the suddenness and logic of the proclamation. Master Windu cleared his throat and spoke, "Anakin is correct. The Younglings should be secured. We have outposts for an event that would need a move such as this, but if everything that you have said is true, then Palpatine must have been planning this for a long time and we cannot assume that these locations are safe. We must find another place for them to go."

"Decide that soon, we will, but for now, a plan we must create. Protect the Order at all costs, we must," Master Yoda spoke, a new fire in his brown eyes.

"We should inform the Jedi in the field of the danger," Obi-Wan said closing his eyes, seeking guidance from the Force as he rubbed his clean-shaven jaw. "It should not be too difficult as we have codes and protocols in place to alert the Jedi that highly classified information needs to be imparted. They'll find a secure location in which to receive it."

"You don't think that will cause panic?" Master Plo Koon argued. "We are literally telling them that they're surrounded by the enemy while in the midst of an incredibly hostile war zone."

"But they need to know," Master Fitso countered, rubbing his forehead wearily. "If they are aware, they can begin to make provisions to combat it. They can leave with smaller groups of the clones to better defeat them if they began to attack, they can assign more Jedi and a smaller amount of clones to each group; they can take measures to protect themselves."

"At once we must do this," Master Yoda had closed his eyes as well, seeking peace, serenity and direction from the Force. "Then begin a plan to withdraw them, we must. If fall the Jedi does, follow the Republic surely will."

They all fell silent for a moment, Anakin and Obi-Wan on the ship, and the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

"Did you find what you sought on Taris?" Master Windu asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered, nodding. "We did."

"Come back to Coruscant immediately then," Master Windu continued. "We need you and Obi-Wan here."

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin and Obi-Wan intoned.

"If we push the ship hard and refrain from stopping for fuel, we should be able to get there in three days," Anakin informed them.

"Very well," Master Yoda responded, eyes troubled. "Await your arrival, we do."

They nodded in agreement.

By the time they cut transmission, the Council was in the process of summoning the more senior members of the Jedi Order to the council chambers and Anakin was swaying dangerously.

Grabbing hold of the younger man's shoulders to support him, the Jedi Master began to maneuver them out of the room and to Anakin's suite.

"You need to rest, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, unhappy with how pale his friend looked.

"No," the blonde answered stubbornly. "We need to activate the crystal."

"_You_ are going to bed," Obi-Wan repeated sternly, his voice brooking no argument. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"I should take more of the vaccine," the Knight said, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the sudden pain that assaulted him.

Obi-Wan hesitated and then shook his head, "No, Anakin, I don't think you should."

"Why?" The word was sharp, exhausted.

"Because I think that it was made by Palpatine."

The look on Anakin's face at those words almost made Obi-Wan wish he had said nothing.

"What?" the Knight whispered. "No, the doctors…"

"—Just _happened_ to create a temporary cure when we are days from traveling to a hostile planet?" The Jedi Master answered harshly, lowering his voice as they passed a clone. "If we know one thing Anakin, it's that Palpatine is interested in you. He doesn't _want _you to die, it's why he helped us to find Davik Kang—"

"Then surely it's okay to keep taking it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin—"

"If Palpatine wants me alive then he would not have created it to hurt me. Please, Obi-Wan. I need it. I can't feel like this." It was the pleading in Anakin's eyes that made the Jedi Master cave.

"Very well, Anakin, but I don't trust it," Obi-Wan asserted as the reached the younger man's room. "I don't trust anything that Palpatine does."

"I don't either, Master, but we don't have much of a choice right now. The vaccine is all we have."

Obi-Wan sighed as he helped Anakin into the room and then gently pushed him onto the bed. "Fine. I'll go fetch Padmé. You rest."

"Thank you, Master," he answered quietly, closing his eyes as his exhaustion overtook him.

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a moment to gaze at Anakin carefully before turning and leaving.

#*#*#*#*#

_Finally_, it was time.

Padmé eyes were huge as they stood at the door of _Célosige_.

She could understand why the real ship had been hidden for so long. They had walked pass the entrance to it several times and would have continued to do so if Obi-Wan had not shown them what it truly was.

It had taken careful planning to get there without the clones noticing. It wasn't until one tried to avoid them that it became clear how very _present_ they were. They could only hope that whatever the crystal did to the ship did not neutralize their efforts to be surreptitious.

Now, Padmé and Anakin watched silently as Obi-Wan stepped forward and put his hand on the door. It opened immediately as though anticipating them.

Taking a deep breath, Padmé followed her husband inside, tightly clutching the satchel she wore that held the crystal.

As soon as she stepped inside, she could do nothing but stare. It was… _beautiful_, there was truly no other word for it.

It was white everywhere, with green vein-like lines running through the walls. The very atmosphere seemed animated; it was truly the most incredible ship she'd been in; _Célosige _was truly alive.

Before she knew it, they had reached the command center of the ship.

"Anakin, I think you should be the one to place the crystal in the center," Obi-Wan said quietly as they all gazed upon the magnificent pedestal.

The Knight stared at Obi-Wan for a moment before nodding. He gently took the crystal from his wife and slowly approached the dais.

He paused as he stood in front of it and then spoke. "We are now returning your crystal to you. We ask only that you would take us to your makers. We have helped you, now we hope that you will help us."

Taking a deep breath, he lightly placed the crystal in the empty space. He pulled his hands away quickly as the podium came alive and sucked it right out of his hands, locking the dark crystal into place. As soon as it settled, the crystals around the base began to change. Where before they were clear, it began to turn black as though being filled with the essence of darkness.

Anakin stepped back and grabbed his wife's hand, moving them both close to Obi-Wan as they watched the transformation.

Whatever was filling the crystals was also spreading to the rest of the ship; the seeping darkness seemed to run through the green veins, changing everything as it continued to spread out from the base.

"I think we should get out of here," Padmé hissed at them, backing up as the darkness spread through the carpet and closer to them.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, eyes wide. "We should leave._ Now._ We have no idea what it's doing."

"What was the point of getting the crystal if we just leave when it starts acting strange?" Anakin retorted. "We should stay."

"We can't risk it Ani," Padmé pleaded. "_I_ can't risk it."

The Knight blinked slowly before nodding. "Of course not, Padmé, we must think of the children. I'm sorry. I just…"

"We will return, Anakin," Obi-Wan reassured him, grabbing the younger man's shoulder to steer him out of the command center. "It must be rebooting after so long, but we don't want to risk any accidents so we will stay in the additional part until we can be sure whatever is happening here is complete."

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin took a deep breath as he gazed out of the window, watching the vastness of space as they flew at by at lightspeed. Returning the crystal had been disappointing. He had simply expected more than to be ran out by a strange encroaching darkness that seemed to be taking over the ship.

Not only that, he couldn't help but be skeptical; was this ship really sentient and could it really get them to the Yangua? He hoped, by the Force, that it could.

"Ani."

Turning at his name, he smiled as his wife approached him, his eyes glowing as he gazed upon her. She was so beautiful to him that it was amazing.

"What?" she asked, noticing his perusal as she returned his smile.

He shook his head. "Nothing, you're just beautiful."

She threw him an exasperated glance. "Even when I look like this? I'm_ huge_, Anakin. I don't walk anymore, I _waddle_."

"I think you look amazing," he stubbornly insisted, pulling her close and burying his face into her long locks.

"Love really has blinded you," she teased, but glowing in the face of his admiration.

"No," he countered seriously, lifting his face from his hair to look into her chocolate orbs. "It has opened my eyes. Love destroys vanity and pride. It makes something like weight gain of no consequence because it recognizes what is important; that which is within, not without."

Padmé shook her head, incredulous as she gazed upon him. "Since when did you become so wise, my love?"

Anakin shrugged. "That's what happens when your wife is the closest thing to perfect that is possible in this Galaxy."

Hitting his chest in pleased exasperation, she pulled away from him, trying to hide the rising color in her cheeks.

"Ani, if every person in this galaxy found someone to love them like you love me, there would never be war," she said, unable to stop smiling.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and began heading toward medical bay. "We have another appointment with the doctor today. We only have two months before the babies are here. I'm so nervous and excited, I don't know what to do!"

At the look of surprise on Anakin's face, Padmé rolled her eyes. "Anakin! Please don't tell me you forgot about our children! You must know I'm not getting huge for nothing!"

"Yes, I know that," he replied sheepishly, scratching his head. "It's just with everything going on, I haven't much thought about it. Honestly, it seems as though you've been pregnant forever."

"You have _no_ idea, Skywalker!" Padmé exclaimed, glaring at him. "If you feel that way, how do you think _I_ feel?"

Anakin grinned at her... but that was until a horrifying, terrifying thought struck him. It cooled the joy in his chest, making it feel as though something heavy had settled there, making it hard to breathe.

Sensing the sudden change in his mood, she reached over to rub his back, noticing the goose bumps there. "Ani? What's wrong? You stiffened all of a sudden."

He forced a smile. "It's nothing." That had to be, by far, the worse and most obvious lie he'd ever told her.

"Anakin," Padmé voice hardened. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do that anymore, that we would talk to one another."

He was silent for a long moment before speaking to her quietly. "Ever since this whole episode started, we've seen how manipulative and well informed Palpatine is right?"

"Right," Padmé confirmed, confused as to where he was going.

"What if he knows that the children you're carrying are mine? Now that I think about it, I'm positive that he knows. I've practically told him." Anakin confessed, lips thinning in displeasure at his lack of discernment. A blind man could see how corrupt the Chancellor was; why hadn't he? "Besides, if he didn't know before, he certainly knows now; we haven't exactly been discrete with our relationship since being up here. We didn't start avoiding the clones until about a week ago."

Her hands immediately flew to her belly. "Are you trying to tell me that an evil Sith Lord might have designs on our children?" she asked, her voice trembling, her eyes wide with fear.

"Padmé." Anakin stopped in the middle of the hall and grabbed her by the shoulders so that she was facing him. He wanted her to understand how important this was, how serious _he_ was. "I don't care who knows; the Jedi Council, Palpatine, hell, I don't care if the whole _Galaxy_ knows. No one, and I mean _no one_ is going to take our children away from us. I'll kill them _all_ before I allow that to happen. Do you understand?"

It was strange, but the flatness of her husband's tone, the hardening of his indigo eyes, the utter violence she suddenly felt emanating off him in waves, comforted her as nothing else could have.

She nodded at him, feeling her fear drain out of her like bathwater in a 'fresher. Suddenly Padmé felt very weary; the up and down emotional rollercoaster that seemed to be her current state was utterly exhausting.

Stroking her cheek, Anakin pulled her close to quell her trembling.

"Come, my love. Let's go and check on the health of our children," he said soothingly as she buried her head into his chest.

She nodded, clinging to him for a moment before taking his hand once more and continuing to the medical bay.

#*#*#*#*#

They arrived at Coruscant in three days.

Although they had pushed the ship hard and traveled at maximum speed the whole way, it still amazed Anakin that it took so much time to go but so little to return.

They had collectively decided that they would revisit _Célosige _after meeting with the Jedi Council. The three days that it took to reach Coruscant plus the additional time spent on the planet should be enough time for the ship to finish whatever it was doing.

Padmé had elected to stay behind to watch the clones and the ship. It relieved Anakin; he hadn't relished the thought of trying to convince her to stay. She was still considered missing and they could not risk her being seen. If all went well, they would be able to come up with a temporary solution that would, at the very least, ensure that the whole Jedi Order wasn't wiped out with a single command before coming back and seeing the results of returning the crystal.

Now, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the ship's hangar, preparing to enter the planet. Padmé leaned slightly against the wall, trying to relieve the pain in her back.

Anakin looked at her in concern but she waved him on.

"You two go ahead, I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't had to deal with already," she said with a wry grin.

Obi-Wan offered her an apologetic smile before making his way to the shuttle, giving them some time for a private goodbye.

Anakin didn't say anything, simply pulled her into his arms, holding her close for a moment. "I will return," he said softly, gently into her hair.

"You'd better," she murmured, clinging to him.

He indulged in the need to feel his body against hers for a moment longer before tenderly kissing her forehead and following after Obi-Wan.

Padmé went to the window as the craft cut on and flew slowly out of the hangar. She watched as it moved toward the planet below and continued to stand there long after it had faded from sight.

#*#*#*#*#

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, frowning as they neared their dock. "Something's wrong here."

"I know," the Knight responded, pulling on the Force to quell the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed with furrowed brows upon the contingent of people below.

"They're waiting for us," the Jedi Master stated with rising dread. "But how did they know we were coming? We sent no word."

"Palpatine," Anakin answered coolly, clenching his teeth at the flood of fury saying that name elicited. He was getting sick of that bastard; one day soon he would show the Chancellor that Anakin Skywalker was not one to be manipulated or trifled with. He would regret ever even _hearing_ his name.

"Prepare yourself," Obi-Wan cautioned as the shuttle landed with barely a thud. "Don't do anything rash."

Anakin nodded as the doors opened and they exited.

Obi-Wan felt his frown deepen at the sight of what greeted them. There was a whole unit of clones with blasters at the ready, pointing at them. There was also a plethora of media hounds, all of them snapping photos and shooting video as the two Jedi approached. But what disturbed them most of all was the person in charge; Master Windu and five other Jedi stood in front of the clones, faces as though carved from stone.

"Master Windu, what is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan demanded, his eyes slowly running over the entourage of clones and reporters.

The darker man's face was carefully expressionless as he said monotonously, "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are both under the arrest for the kidnapping of Senator Padmé Amidala."

"_What_?" Anakin exclaimed incredulously, eyes growing wide. "You _can't_ be serious!"

"Seize them," Master Windu continued, ignoring Anakin's outburst.

"Don't struggle, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, wincing as the bright light of a holocamera went off in his face. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Just go with them."

Anakin clenched his teeth painfully as he allowed the storm troopers to cuff him, struggling against an onslaught of humiliation as the media soaked up the spectacle of the two most famous Jedi in the Galaxy being arrested.

_Peace_, the Knight thought, taking deep breathes as he was roughly pulled toward a squad transport. _Peace._

One thing had become clear; Palpatine had just made his move and now it seemed that he had finally gotten serious. Having the two of them imprisoned was a definitive strike, and now it was time to counter it, to finally let the Chancellor realize who he was dealing with.

The games, it seemed, had begun.

End of Chapter 24: Review people!

**Chapter 25: Jumping Ship:** Escaping from Courscant

A/N1: Next chapter is the last one in part one of the "Chosen" series. I'm not sure if it's going to be two parts or three, so stay tuned. Also, I'm really trying to hit 500 reviews for this fic, think we can do it? I do! So, review. Also, the next and final chapter has already been written in its entirety and is currently being reviewed by my betas. If reviews are good, who knows... you might see it as soon as next week. =]

A/N2: Points to whoever noticed my blatant "Elvis and Anabelle" and "Merlin" line rip-offs.


	25. Jumping Ship

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas LordAedan and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 25: Jumping Ship**

**By WrittinInStone**

"What's taking them so long?" Padmé murmured, nervously tapping her fingers against the armrest of her chair.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had been gone for hours now without any word. It worried her; usually they would have checked in by now. This total lack of communication was unlike them.

"What should I do, R2?" she asked, turning to the small, blue droid. "Should I go down there and risk being seen?"

The astromech droid let loose a string of beeps that was clearly a call to action.

Padmé couldn't help but smile at its antics. Perhaps R2 wasn't the best one to ask; the droid was about as reckless as she was.

"Maybe I'm overreacting," she reasoned, rubbing her temple, trying to massage away some of the tension there. "I'll just watch some holovid and relax. They're probably just busy with the Council which is understandable considering the problem they're facing. They'll contact me when they can."

Satisfied with her explanation, she leaned over and clicked on the holovid. What she saw made her mouth drop open. The heading "Breaking News" was running across the top of the screen while a 'vid played of an obviously aggravated Anakin and a quietly frustrated Obi-Wan being forcibly pushed into a squad transport.

"Breaking news!" the female reporter gleefully announced. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were arrested earlier today on suspicion of kidnapping Senator Padmé Amidala. The popular senator from Naboo has been missing for about a month now and had been reported so by Queen Jamillia of Naboo after attempts to locate her were unsuccessful. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker were implicated by an anonymous, but trusted, source of the leader of the Galactic Senate: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Investigation into these claims are now underway. Kenobi and Skywalker have denied these charges but particles of DNA on their clothing indicate that they have been in close proximity to Senator Amidala within the last 48 hours. They are currently being held in high security cells by the Coruscant Security Force where they will be questioned—"

Padmé had heard enough. With a loud thump she shut off the holovid, closing her eyes and leaning back against her chair.

This… this was simply unbelivable! If it wasn't one problem, it was _another_!

"They were arrested, R2! For my disappearance!" Padmé wanted to be angry with Queen Jamillia, but she knew this was not her doing; this had to be Palpatine's work.

R2 rolled up to her, beeping in concern. It was clear what he was asking and it was equally as clear what needed to be done.

"You know what we're going to do, R2," she answered, eyes gleaming with determination. "We're going to break them out of prison."

#*#*#*#*#

Their situation, if possible, seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment.

Upon reaching the prison, the Coruscant Security Force had immediately thrown Anakin into a cell and posted guards at the entrance.

What was worse was that they had separated him and Obi-Wan, even going so far as to place them on opposite ends of the floor so that they could not communicate. Anakin cursed the foresight of Coruscant's police. It was a wonder that they had done so as there was no policy that would prompt such an action. It had to be Palpatine's work, _again_.

If the Chancellor was trying to get Anakin to hate him then he was doing a fine job of it.

Taking a deep breath, the young Knight drew on the Force, seeking peace and guidance. The first thing he needed to do was assess his surroundings. Opening his eyes he began to inspect his cage. It a very small cell, having a small slit of a window on the steel door and being made of nothing but stone. There was only way in and one way out; it would be a very difficult escape.

"Skywalker," one of the guards spoke, opening the small window, sneering his name as though it was something filthy. "You have a visitor."

Anakin stood at attention to meet this new development head on. Hopefully it was one of the Jedi to explain what in the Sith hell was going on.

It did not take long for his visitor to show himself and when he did, Anakin felt dread and a terrible anger flood through him.

"Hello, Anakin," the intruder greeted cheerfully.

_Chancellor Palpatine._

#*#*#*#*#

Padmé stood in front of the door with a confidence she did not feel. She placed her hand on R2's dome, suddenly glad that he and 3PO had refused to allow her to go alone.

This was a bid for help, one she knew was quite desperate; but she had no other option. She could not seek the Jedi; they had to follow the dictates of the Senate and there was simply no one else who could help considering the circumstance. No one, that is, except the ship.

So, that was why Padmé was now standing in front of the entrance to _Célosige, _praying that it would help.

Feeling more than a little foolish, Padmé steadied herself and placed her hand on the door_, _mentally begging entrance.

She felt her heart began to pound as the door opened. With the droids trailing silently behind her, she made it to the command center in record time, taking little notice of the startling changes in the ship; the walls which were once a pearly white were now an obsidian, somehow translucent black, similar to the crystal, making the green veins therein glow even brighter than before.

Steeling herself, Padmé entered the room, ignoring the innate heaviness that seemed to permeate every particle of the atmosphere. She was Padmé Amidala Skywalker, senator and former queen. She had stood before people who wished to kill her, people who spawned hate at her with every breath they took and she had survived—no, she had _thrived_; she would not be intimidated by a ship, living or otherwise.

Squaring her shoulders, she spoke softly but firmly, "My name is Padmé Amidala and I need your help. My husband and friend are being held captive on Coruscant. I don't know what your capabilities are, but I need you to help us escape to the Yangau. Please."

There was nothing but silence.

"If you can hear me, if you're alive, please give me a sign," she cried desperately, spinning in a circle, hoping to see any sign of life, hear any confirmation. But only silence remained.

Exhaling in frustration, Padmé quickly turned on her heel and left, heading toward her suite. She had followed a hunch and it hadn't panned out, so, she would just have to do this alone. As though sensing her thoughts, R2 beeped up in offense, bumping her gently to make its presence known.

Understanding R2's beeps, 3PO immediately pitched in to agree, although Padmé could hear the fear in the protocol droid's voice. "We are right here to help you Mistress! We will do whatever you say!"

Smiling in gratitude, Padmé nodded, thankful to have such loyal droids.

Reaching her room, she quickly went inside and beckoned the droids close. "Okay," she whispered to them. "This is what we're going to do…"

#*#*#*#*#

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin greeted coldly. "So nice of you to visit me in my incarceration."

A sly smile spread across the older man's features, a malicious glint shining his eyes. "Now Anakin, you know I would never allow a friend to wallow in this place. I assure you I am doing everything I can do get you out."

"I'm sure you are," the Knight countered, aching to wipe the smug smile off of Palpatine's face. "Friends must be hard for a Sith Lord to come by."

The older man smiled mockingly. "They are indeed, young Skywalker."

"So you don't deny it?" Anakin asked, gritting his teeth against the swell of anger rising within him.

"Why ever should I when it was _I_ who allowed you to discover the truth in the first place?" Palaptine asked and the conceit in his voice made Anakin's stomach clench in fury.

"Then you must know that I will stop you," Anakin spoke softly, unable to keep the rage from his voice it. It felt like the fire of a thousand volcanoes was erupting in his chest. It was because of this man that he was sick, because of this man that he was in jail; he would _pay_.

"No," the Chancellor shook his head self-assuredly. "I don't think you will."

"And why is that?" Anakin countered scathingly.

"Because you want to save your wife."

And then, time stood still.

The Jedi Knight opened his mouth, but found that words wouldn't emerge. Swallowing, he tried again. "What are you talking about?" he whispered, eyes widening slightly.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Anakin," Palpatine returned gently, eyeing him meaningfully. "The dreams."

"I've been having no—"

"Come now, Anakin, don't you think it's time for us to stop lying to one another? You've been having dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth, have you not?"

Anakin began to back away from Palpatine, shaking his head. "How do you know that, I haven't told anyone about those nightmares!"

"You should know by now that I've been keeping a very close eye on you, both in the physical and through the Force," the Chancellor watched Anakin carefully, his face morphing into seriousness. "Join me, Anakin, and I will help you save your wife."

"You lie," Anakin bit out. "How could _you_ help her?"

"You have not heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis?" Palaptine asked mockingly.

"That's a myth," Anakin replied tersely, turning away from the Chancellor.

"You think so?" the older man countered, eyebrows raised. "It is true. Darth Plagueis was so powerful and wise that he could persuade the midichlorians to create new life, even to stop people from dying. The tale is only so misfortunate because, despite this great power, he was unable to save himself."

Anakin was silent, turning to face his opponent again, hating the fact that he was listening despite himself.

"Turn to the Dark Side of the Force, it is the only way to save your wife." The words were low, seductive, pulling Anakin into their depths.

"No," he replied desperately, shaking his head and covering his ears with his hands. "Get out! Get out of here _now_!" He would not listen to these lies; he would not allow this man to manipulate him anymore.

"Very well, I will go. Think about it," Palpatine grinned at him and for a moment, Anakin saw a flash of sickly amber eyes before the Chancellor turned away. "You have three days, Anakin."

With that, he exited, leaving a very confused and conflicted Jedi Knight in his wake.

#*#*#*#*#

Anakin withdrew into a deep meditation to drive the Chancellor's words out of his mind. Palpatine had finally revealed his hand; he wanted Anakin to become his apprentice, to turn to the Dark Side to save Padmé.

He _couldn't_ do it; to turn to the Dark Side was to follow the path of evil. It represented everything that the Jedi avoided and the thought of turning repulsed him.

It was true that he had drawn on the Dark Side before, but that was very different from becoming the apprentice of a Sith Lord. He would be turning his back on peace, justice and serenity while taking up the mantle of might, aggression, and passion.

"I will not become a Sith," he murmured softly, resting his forehead against the cold stone. "I _will not_."

Padmé could never love a Sith Lord, would be horrified if he ever became such.

_But does that really matter?_ An insidious voice whispered to him. _She can't despise you if she's dead. Isn't her hate preferable to her death? _

"Shut up," he told the voice aloud, quietly.

_What will you do in a world where there is no Padmé Amidala_, it continued silkily. _How much will your pitiful principles warm you when your wife is being lowered into the ground—_

"Shut up!" Anakin screamed, falling to the floor, covering his head with his hands, ignoring the guards who were gazing at him in pity and distate from outside the cell.

He… he couldn't do what Palpatine asked. He… _shouldn't_…

But… what would he do without Padmé? How could he possibly continue without his beloved wife? She was everything to him… _everything_…

Anakin shook his head. He couldn't be considering Palpatine's offer, he _couldn't_ be.

But _Padmé_…

The vision of her standing on the veranda of 500 Republica months ago came to his mind. She had been in a silk nightgown, her long, dark tresses flowing down her back as she brushed it with deliberate and unhurried strokes. He remembered how she to turned to smile at him, how the very light of her soul seemed to shine on her face. She had been so beautiful it had made his heart clench painfully in his chest. It has struck him like a physical blow that she belonged to him, that she loved _him,_ Anakin Skywalker, the least worthy of all men.

Could he really live without her light in his life, her love?

Force help him, but he would not, absolutely _could not_ live without her.

To save Padmé, to save his wife; Anakin would do _anything_, even sell his soul to the devil. He could win her love again, as a Sith Lord, he _could_…

Anakin buried his head in his hands as sorrow began to overwhelm him. Did this mean that he was _actually_—?

Suddenly, the Knight's head whipped up as the alarm klaxons began to sound, the large red lights blinking furiously.

"Go check it out," he heard one of the guards call as he moved to peer out of the small window, trying with little success to see what was happening. Before they could move, all the lights went out, plunging the floor into darkness.

Shouting, his guards blindly moved to meet the threat. Anakin could only wait as the sound of blaster shots filled the air followed by the yelling of his guards. Moments later, the lights came back on. There was more shuffling and then—

"D4! Over here!" A deep guttural voice rang through the darkness. "Knight Skywalker, step back."

Anakin immediately moved to comply, wondering who'd had the nerve and motivation to break him out of prison.

Seconds later, the door was blasted open and a very small, chubby and masked sentient hurried into the room. "No time to explain," it said, throwing him a cylindrical object. "We must rescue your master, they know we're here. Let's go!"

Anakin looked at what he had caught; it was his lightsaber. He frowned as he ran behind his pudgy rescuer.

"Who are you?" he yelled over the ringing alarm, suspicion in his voice.

"We can discuss that when we're out of here," his rescuer replied, running toward the other end of the floor to Obi-Wan's cell.

The Coruscant Police Force did indeed know they were there; as soon as they rounded the corner before their destination, they were bombarded with blaster fire.

"Dammit," his companion hissed, as they both jumped behind the corner to avoid the barrage. "There's two whole squadrons out there! How are we going to get rid of them?"

"Leave that to me," Anakin said, shifting to the front. Closing his eyes, he drew on the Force and then pushed out with all of his strength. Opening his eyes, he found that all the soldiers was on the ground, unconscious and devoid of their blasters.

"Come on," his rescuer said, wasting no time. "We must get Master Obi-Wan."

It only took a moment for D4 to blast the Jedi Master's door open. Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin as the Knight threw him a lightsaber, sending only a curious glance at their rescuer before falling in step behind them.

"What do we do now?" Anakin asked, deflecting a sudden blaster bolt back at the guard who fired it.

"There should be a transport waiting for us nearby," their companion replied, stepping over the guard's unconscious form.

Nodding, Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to follow their rescuer, hoping that he was genuine and not a puppet of Palpatine's. Taking a sharp left, they ran up a set of stairs leading to another floor. In front of them was a long hallway, the end of which shone bright with light; an exit.

As they ran to it, Anakin's heart began to thud hard in his chest; they were going to escape.

But as soon as they passed into the sunshine, the Knight knew he had celebrated too soon. Stormtroopers and police officers were everywhere and they had their blasters pointed at them.

They were surrounded.

#*#*#*#*#

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, only barely cognizant of the reporters snapping shots and 'vids behind the troops surrounding them.

There was nowhere for them to go; they were completely hemmed in on all sides.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and hostile, surrender immediately!" A voice bellowed.

There was a slight commotion before another voice took its place. "Anakin," the speaker began. "Don't do anything rash."

It was the Chancellor.

Palpatine stepped forward through the troopers, the very picture of concern and pleading in the face of the media. "Please, put down your weapons. We can work this out."

Despite the man's demeanor, Anakin could almost _feel _Palpatine's smugness. The Chancellor thought that he had him, that he would give in gracefully and become a Sith Lord's willing slave. As Anakin felt the Chancellor's glee, his heart hardened. He would feel the discharge of a thousand blaster bolts before giving the Sith the satisfaction of seeing him surrender; Palpatine would not take him alive.

The Jedi said nothing in response to the Chancellor's words, only held up their lightsabers, their companion holding up his blaster. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, trying to tell his Master without words that to die with him was an honor.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, understanding his friend's unspoken proclamation, returning them.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Anakin allowed the image of his wife to float through his mind. _Padmé,_ he thought with horrifying sorrow, feeling for a moment as if his body wouldn't hold under the weight of the pain. _I'm so sorry._

Opening his eyes, he raised his chin in determination, his eyes on Palpatine. If he should die, he would take the Sith with him.

It was then that the light of Coruscant's sun seemed to go out.

"What the…?" Their rescuer exclaimed, head toward toward the sky.

As Anakin followed his rescuer's gaze, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at what he beheld.

It was a ship, but it was unlike anything that he had ever seen before.

Smooth and sleek, it was a study of black and lime green as it glided through the air like the light from the sun cut through the atmosphere… it was _Célosige_!

Everyone watched, dumbfounded, as it descended, sending the troops scattering.

_Where the hell is the _rest_ of it_? The inane thought ran through Anakin's head as he continued to gaze at the now very unfettered ship before being shaken out of the thought when their rescuer grabbed both him and Obi-Wan and began pulling them to the ship.

"Stop them!" A voice shouted with savage fury.

But they were already running through the startled and disorganized troops toward the ship. They reached it just as a strange looking hatch opened, allowing them entrance.

As they entered, dodging blaster bolts the whole way, a gruesome sound filled the air. It was full of anger, of wrath. It only took a moment to realize that it was Palpatine's futile cries of rage as his prize rocketed away.

It made Anakin's heart glad.

#*#*#*#*#

The three of them collapsed as soon as the hatch closed with a definitive thud. Through the window, they could see troops below continue to fire on them, but the ship avoided it with incredible ease.

Moments later, they were in space.

The three of them sat there for a moment, trying to digest everything that had happened.

Taking a deep breath, their rescuer pulled off his helmet. When Anakin saw who it was, he could only roll his eyes, exhaling in both annoyance and relief.

"_Padmé_," he groaned. "I should have known."

"Yes," she replied with a grin. "You should have."

"For Force's sake, Padmé, you're pregnant!" her husband cried in frustration.

"I know, Anakin, but I had to rescue you guys; there was no one else who could." The look on her face begged him to understand and not chastise her.

Acknowledging her unspoken plea, Anakin nodded although his face was still furrowed in a frown.

"And the D4 unit?" Obi-Wan asked, still trying to catch his breath while he eyed said droid.

"R2 in disguise," she said with a sly smile. "And 3PO was the one who turned off the lights." She bit her lip as she thought about the loyal droid. "I hope he's okay—"

"Oh, Mistress Padmé, you're here to rescue me!" a voice cried in joy. Walking quickly toward them was 3PO. "It was terrible!" the protocol droid begin dramatically. "This horrible ship just took me from the escape transport without any warning! I was _terrified_—"

With an exasperated beep, R2 bumped into 3PO, herding his companion away from them. "How rude!" 3PO cried, and they all shook their heads as the two droids began to bicker.

"Nice to see he's okay," Padmé said in exasperation, shaking her head as the three of them finally rose from the floor. "But I cannot believe we just did that! We ran from the police! We ran from the _police_! We're _fugitives_."

"I know," Anakin said, eyes gleaming with excitement. "That was _awesome_."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan chided, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin. "That was _not_ awesome. Did you hear what Padmé said? We're fugitives now. Let's just be thankful that they don't know who our accomplice is."

"That _is_ a plus," Anakin admitted. His eyes widened as he noticed the changes within the ship. "_Célosige_ saved our hides."

"It certainly did," Obi-Wan agreed. "I wonder how it got rid of the bit that was _Twilight's Rain?_"

"If our lives aren't dependent on that information, I say we allow that mystery to remain unsolved," Padmé retorted, as the three of them began to walk toward the command center. "I've had just about enough of playing detective. I still can't get over the fact that we really just escaped Coruscant and in front of the media! The galaxy will hear about this within the hour, I promise you. What are the Jedi going to do now?"

"I don't know, Padmé," Anakin said, grinning apologetically. "But it hardly matters now, we're long gone from that place."

"Yeah, about that," Padmé said, frowning as she stopped to lean against a nearby wall. "Where _exactly_ are we going?"

**::I take you to the place you seek.::**

They all stilled as the words echoed through the hall.

"What the_ hell_ was that?" Anakin asked quietly, eyes darting around.

**::It is I, **_**Célosige. **_**I take you to the place you seek; I take you to my Makers.::**

"Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered loudly, her voice a measure of awe and fear. "Is the ship talking to us?

"It appears so," Obi-Wan responded in kind, his eyes huge.

**::We will arrive in one trec.::**

"What is a _trec_?" Anakin asked, confusion marring his face.

But there was no answer.

"I guess she's done saying all she's going to say," Padmé said with a sigh.

"She?" Obi-Wan asked, eyebrows rising.

"Well I don't want to call _Célosige _an 'it'." Padmé explained, knowing she was being ridiculous but unable to come down from her adrenaline rush. "It's rude. Besides, the voice is fem— Oh, Force!_ Anakin_!"

Obi-Wan immediately turned at the sound of her scream just in time to see Anakin Skywalker to collapse to the floor.

The Jedi Master was at his friend's side in a second, leaning over to check the younger man's pulse.

He wasn't breathing.

End of Chapter 25: I was so sad as the lack of reviews. So many people read but only a few reviewed… please take a moment to comment.

**Chapter 26: The Yangau:** The trio meets the Yangau

**A/N:** This was supposed to be the last chapter, but the last one was so long I decided to split it into two despite my dislike of posting in anything other than multiples of five… (cough). Next chapter will definitely be the last.


	26. Yangau

Note 1: Star Wars and its affiliates do not belong to me, only the contents of this Verse.

Note 2: Thank you to my betas LordAedan and Young at Heart21.

**Chosen: Restoration**

**Chapter 26: The Yangau**

**By WrittinInStone**

Anakin Skywalker was in a coma.

Padmé sat silent by her husband's bed, holding his hand, refusing to leave his side.

When he had fallen…

It was a moment Padmé knew she would never forget for the rest of her life, for time had slowed as she watched her husband's eyes roll back and his body descend to the floor.

Her world had turned black… and white too.

She could only look on, frozen in terror, as Obi-Wan flew in slow motion to her husband's side, immediately performing techniques to try and revive him.

Her heart became connected to Anakin's in that moment. No breath flowed through her; it was still, much like her husband's chest.

Then all of a sudden, Anakin was breathing and just like him, life flooded into her again.

Lightheaded, she had crumpled to the floor, feeling as though all the blood had drained from her. She had felt cold too, as though she would never be warm again.

Anakin… her husband… he had stopped breathing…

For a moment, her reason for living had_ died_.

There was not a word to describe the way she had felt, the way she _still_ felt. Was shattered the right word? Broken? Crazed? They were all accurate, but not quite right, could not capture the sheer hollowness that had touched every cell in her body.

_Everything_ had lost meaning.

Was that what death was; a cessation of all things? Because in that moment, nothing else had mattered: not Palpatine, the Jedi or the Yangau. All that mattered was that her husband wasn't breathing.

But he was alive now, even if it was the sleeping death. At this moment, she would take it; it was much better than true death.

After it was clear that they could not completely revive him, they put him in what looked to be medical bay. Padmé was positive that there was something there that could help him, but they could not read the strange language on the items and pleas to the ship for help were met with no response, so, they did the only thing they could; wait.

Waited to reach the Yangau, waited for Anakin to wake up.

Waited for her husband to die.

She winced as she shifted, biting back a cry of agony as pain shot through her back. Her activities of the previous day were coming back to haunt her. Everything ached and she could only pray that her babies were well; breaking Anakin and Obi-Wan out of prison had been necessary even if it hadn't been the healthiest for her unborn children.

It was yet _another_ problem to worry about.

Biting her lip, Padmé shook her head, trying to throw off her despair as she moved closer to her husband. He was so still, looked so incredibly vulnerable lying on the bed, that it made her want to weep.

Anakin could not die; he simply could not. She wouldn't survive without him; _couldn't_.

Ignoring her screaming back, she rose from the chair, leaning over him to press her forehead against his.

"Ani, I'm here," she told him softly, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I promise I won't leave you, so don't leave me, okay? We're going to the Yangau and they're going to help you, so just hold on. Please, _please_, Anakin."

But he simply lay here, silent and unmoving.

Padmé took a deep breath, trying to control her tears. She placed a hand over his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. As long as he continued to breathe, there was hope; all he had to do was breathe.

She did not move as she felt a presence behind her knowing it was Obi-Wan coming to beg her to leave, to rest a little. But she couldn't, didn't he understand that?

Didn't he understand that if she left Anakin might…?

Padmé shook her head denying the very possiblity. He would not die; she had to believe that. With that thought in mind, she turned to the Jedi Master angrily.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" she asked sharply, bitingly. "If you're going to ask me to leave him then go now because I won't."

But as she beheld his visage, guilt immediately hit her like a ton of durasteel. The Jedi Master looked haggard, as though he too hadn't slept since Anakin collapsed. It reminded her that Obi-Wan loved her husband too.

"I wasn't going to ask that of you," he responded quietly. "I just came to bring you some food."

It was then that she saw and smelt the tray of sustenance in his hands.

She sniffed as her eyes filled with tears of shame. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan," she murmured in sorrow.

He smiled wearily at her. "You don't have to apologize, Padmé, I understand how you feel."

Wiping her eyes, she tried to return his smile, hoping it didn't look as pathetic as it felt.

"Do you know how close we are to the Yangau?" she asked, accepting the plate of food. She was not hungry in the least, but she had to think of her babies; they needed her to be healthy especially after the events on Coruscant.

"No," he responded, rubbing his chin. "I hope it's soon."

Padmé winced at his unspoken words—Obi-Wan hoped it was soon because Anakin wouldn't last much longer.

"What are we going to do, Obi-Wan?" she spoke softly, gazing down at her husband.

"We wait," the Jedi Master said, sinking into the chair on the opposite side of Anakin's bed. "We wait."

#*#*#*#*#

As soon as she woke, she knew something was different. Rising from her place next to Anakin's bed, Padmé moved to the window where Obi-Wan already stood.

"I think we're here," Obi-Wan said in awe.

Eyes wide, Padmé could only stare, nodding vigorously in agreement. They were in space and yet, instead of blackness, everything was _purple_; a deep, dark, purple and the stars shone a bright green, much like the veins in the ship.

"Where _are_ we?" Padmé whispered softly, fearfully.

"I… I don't know," the Jedi Master replied, unable to hide his trepidation. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

It was then that the ship came to a stop.

Expression hardening, Obi-Wan turned to Padmé. "I'm going outside."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé began in protest, shaking her head.

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to. You stay here with Anakin," the Jedi Master insisted quietly. "If they're not friendly, if anything happens, leave me behind."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, a plethora of emotions chasing across her face. "Please be careful," she said finally, eyes filled with emotion.

Nodding, the Jedi Master swept out of the room to meet destiny and the Yangau.

#*#*#*#*#

Obi-Wan stood at the entrance of _Célosige, _staring at the lowering hatch. This was it; this meeting was the culmination of months of investigation and research.

_Please, Force_, Obi-Wan prayed furiously, closing his eyes for a moment. _Please let them be friendly, please let them help Anakin._

He covered his eyes with his hands as a bright light began to shine through, blinding him to everything but the forms of the four figures before him. They stood on a platform that shone with the gleam of a thousand diamonds; it was beautiful and the Jedi Master had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Taking a deep breath, he descended, shoulders squared.

As soon as his foot hit the diamond platform, a masculine voice spoke, gentle and soft. "Welcome, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Lvet and we have been expecting you and your friends for some time."

Expecting _them_? Obi-Wan thought, aghast.

"Do not worry for your safety, you will not be harmed know that your friend, Anakin Skywalker is unwell. We have the cure to what ails him. Please, allow us to treat him."

"But," Obi-Wan began in confusion, squinting as he tried unsuccessfully to make out some defining feature of the beings in front of him.

"All of your questions will be answered soon, but Skywalker must be tended to at once. His condition is grave," Lvet cautioned quietly.

Nodding, Obi-Wan backed away slightly as two of the four figures began to move forward to board the ship. It was then that he saw them.

They were humanoid with skin the color the burned wood and eyes the color of rainbows, being green and purple and gold and every color that the Knight had ever seen. Their ears were long, narrowing considerably at the ends. They were about the same size as humans, being a little taller. They were _beautiful_.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, bowing to them, proud of that fact that he was able to speak without stammering.

The Yangau who passed him nodded as they continued into the ship. Blinking, the Jedi Master turned to follow them.

"That is unnecessary, Master Jedi," Lvet spoke again. "They will meet us at medical bay."

Obi-Wan frowned.

"We have developed technology to transport the ill to hospice immediately. Do not fear, Master Kenobi, your friends are safe. Come, I will take you to them."

Nodding, but feeling as though he had little choice, Obi-Wan followed.

#*#*#*#*#

Their world was incredible.

It was clearly a highly advanced civilization, but it was equally clear that they shunned the very technology they used.

It resembled Naboo very much, but the colors were all _wrong_. The water was pink and the sky, a pastel green. Animals milled around, stopping to stare at Obi-Wan curiously as though they were aware of who he was. It made him wonder if even their fauna was more intelligent than normal.

Every citizen that saw the Jedi Master stopped short and stared, only to start talking animatedly in a tongue that Obi-Wan did not understand. It was then that he realized that Lvet had spoken in Basic; yet another confusing piece in an increasingly perplexing puzzle.

Obi-Wan glanced at his guide. Lvet was tall and dark, sporting the same multicolored eyes and sleek, sturdy build as the rest of the people he had seen. "You have many questions," the Yangau said in response to Obi-Wan's unspoken question, amusement in his voice. "You are wondering how I can speak your language."

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "Among others things."

"Ours is a very old civilization, Master Jedi," Lvet replied as they continued toward their destination. "We have developed ways to understand those around us. You will understand everything soon."

The Jedi Master nodded, forcing himself to be patient.

Moments later they paused in front a building that looked to be more advanced than any he had seen. Entering, Obi-Wan's mouth opened as he realized that it was made of the same material as _Célosige_, the walls being a translucent black with green veins running through them.

"Your friends are here," Lvet said as they finally stopped in front of a door, gesturing that Obi-Wan should enter. "It is important that you take this time to rest as you will meet with the Elders soon."

Nodding, Obi-Wan moved forward. As soon as he entered, he shivered at the temperature of the room. He had only taken a few steps before he stopped, his heart nearly failing at the sight in front of him; a grinning and very happy Padmé sat in a chair of black and silver next to a very awake and very healthy looking Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, rushing to his friend's side, uncaring that his joy was less than dignified. "You're awake! You're… you're _fine_."

"Yeah," the Knight beamed at him, white teeth shining in the light of the room. "Apparently this illness is old news here. It's similar to the ancient polio virus that we learned about as Padawans. Polio was devastating until the creation of a vaccine eradicated it, but everyone received the treatment until it disappeared completely. The illness that I had is similar, and everyone gets vaccinated at birth to avoid catching it. It only took one incredibly painful shot before I started to feel better. I'm going to need a few more procecures because it took so long to treat, but the physician said I should be good as new in no time. After everything we went through to get rid of it, it seems surreal that it would be this easy. "

Obi-Wan said nothing, could only stand and smile like an idiot at his friend. "Thank the Force," he said with heartfelt vigor.

Padmé grinned, moving close to Anakin and nuzzling his hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Anakin called, returning his wife's embrace.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt. I am Lvet, your guide for the duration of your stay on Yangau. I thought you would have more time to recover from your journey, but the Elders would like to meet the Sith'ari as soon as he is able," Lvet said apologetically as he entered the room silently.

"The Sith'ari?" Padmé echoed, eyebrows rising. "I'm sorry but there's no one by that name here."

"It is not a name but a title, or it will be his title when he has reclaimed his throne," Lvet's brows were furrowed in confusion. "Is that not the principle reason you came here?"

"You have the wrong people and the wrong time frame," Anakin said uneasily, glancing furtively at Padmé and Obi-Wan.

Lvet stared at them for a moment, his eyes wide before beginning to back away, murmuring, "…he doesn't know."

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Padmé asked gently.

Lvet hesitated and then shook his head. "It's not my place."

"_Please_," Padmé implored him. "We need to know why you think we're here."

Lvet paused for a moment, torn. Then, he took a deep breath, "You'll need to know anyway, so I will tell you. The Yangau, as you know, is a very ancient civilization. Each and every one of us is born with a strong affinity to the Light Side of the Force. Our counterparts, the Sith, have a strong affinity to the Dark Side of the Force."

"So, the Sith exist here too?" Obi-Wan asked with a groan.

"Yes," Lvet nodded. "Indeed, they originated here, as did all Force users. Our legends say that at first, there was only the Yangau, but like all who are capable of sensing and using the Force's energy, some fell to the side that is without light. At one time, so many fell that they broke off, no longer believing in the teachings of peace and restraint, but taking their violence and creating an entirely new society. For a long time, the two were apart and the Yangau believed that the Sith had died out. But that was until they established contact about 30,000 years after they left."

"Oh!" Padmé exclaimed suddenly. "Speaking of time, what is a trec?"

"One trec would equal two of your months,"

"What?" the three of them exclaimed in unison, shocked to their very core.

"Time moves differently here," the Yangau explained. "And the ship in which you travelled can transverse the natural laws of space travel. It is truly a special vessel."

"Wow," Obi-Wan murmured, shaking his head. "That's mind-boggling."

"Everything about the ship will be revealed in time," Lvet promised with a small smile before continuing. "Now the Sith, as they called themselves, established their own empire. It was a heartless one that followed the rule of might; the strongest clan controlled the rest, the strongest being determined in an all-out death match called the Proelium. In this competition, each clan that vied for rule was required to put forth their most cunning member. The winner ruled all of the Sith.

"After re-establishing contact with them, we watched them for a long time and could not understand how they did not destroy themselves; it was a world full of backstabbing and death, one completely void of honor.

"It remained that way for many years until one clan, the Caeli Ambulavi, stepped forward, insisting that the Force had chosen them. They declared that one of their seers had foreseen that a leader, called the Sith'ari, would come out of their house and establish a rule that would make the Sith greater than they had ever been before.

"They even managed to identify which subfamily the child would come from, thus naming them the first family, and heirs to the throne. You might be familiar with the legend of the Sith'ari…" Lvet paused as he called the words of the ancient prophecy to mind. "The Sith'ari will be free of limits, the Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them, the Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before."

"I knew I recognized the title, Sith'ari," Obi-Wan exclaimed, rubbing his chin. "According to the Sith that we know, the Sith'ari has already come. It was Darth Bane, right?"

"We've heard of this Darth Bane," Lvet replied distastefully, his elegant features twisting into a frown. "He is no Sith'ari, merely a man who was persuasive enough to make others believe his sad delusions. The Sith that live in your plane are merely offshoots of the Sith in this plane; none but an original Sith can be the Sith'ari."

"You said plane," Padmé stated curiously.

"Yes," the darker sentient paused as though looking for a way to explain it. "Think of a building that has many levels; the planes of existence are levels with the top and bottom levels being the Force and the Land of Weeping and Sorrow, respectively. The Force would be your heaven, the Land of Weeping and Sorrow, your hell."

Padmé's eyes widened and the Yangau laughed at the look on her face. "Do not worry, milady. One cannot reach the Force plane and the Sorrow plane until death or unless they wish for death, for as soon as you pass into it, your body is no more."

"I thought there was nothing but the Force after death," Anakin responded with a frown.

"This is correct," Lvet agreed. "The Land of Weeping and Sorrow is part of the Force; it's simply the place where the bad guys go to receive punishment for their horrible deeds in life. After they have been sufficiently purged of their evil, they are able to rejoin the Force."

"But back to the matter at hand. The other Sith clans did not welcome the Caeli Ambulavi's prophecy, but mocked them and ignored their words. But that did not stop the House of Caeli Ambulavi. Through sheer might and force of will, they established themselves as Sith royalty by winning the Proelium for generation after generation."

"It made the Sith wonder, but it made the Yangau do so as well. It was then that we began to investigate their claims through our own seers. What we found shocked and confounded us. The Caeli Ambulavi were right."

"Really?" Padmé replied, eyebrows rising.

"Yes," Lvet confirmed. "We were surprised as well. Our seers received the same prophecy as the Caeli Ambuvali; a ruler would come from that house and completely restructure their society, but in the end, would bring them prosperity the likes of which they had never experienced."

"Why do I have a feeling that the other Sith clans did not accept this lying down?" Anakin murmured uneasily.

"They didn't," Lvet confirmed flatly. "Tragedy struck the Caeli Ambuvali as one of the clans finally decided to end their rule. A disease came that touched only that family. It _devastated _them and as their numbers dwindled, the House of Caeli Ambuvali sought to protect the only heir of the first family; her name was Ebya T'dell.

"Desperate to save their heir, the Caeli Ambuvalis sent Ebya T'dell to a different plane hoping to keep her safe. She traveled on a living ship meant to obey and listen to her commands and carry her to a safe haven until such time as the Caeli Ambuvali replenished their numbers and were able to protect her from the rest of the clans."

"But Ebya T'dell, as well as her protectors, disappeared off of the living ship and was lost. There are only four such ships in existence that can transverse the planes and _Célosige _was the only vessel that the Sith possessed, so there was no way for them to search for her. The Caeli Ambuvali did replenish their numbers, but with the rightful heir was gone, it caused dissension within the clan and once again threw the whole world into chaos.

"Although the Sith were unable to find her, we have powerful seers here and so were able to glean what had happened to her."

Lvet paused for a moment to look at the three of them, his gaze resting and staying on Anakin. "The ship was attacked and she was captured, losing her memory in the resulting skirmish. Both she and the ship were sold, the ship to the government of the plane and the heir, to a planet that had little water."

Padmé's heart nearly failed her as something about the story clicked in her mind. She began to shake her head in denial. "That's _impossible_," she whispered, turning to stare at her husband. "Isn't that impossible?"

"But it makes sense, doesn't it?" Lvet asked her, knowing that the perceptive woman had figured out the truth.

"What are you two talking about?" Anakin demanded, annoyance beginning to filter into his voice. "If you would enlighten the rest of us?"

The Yangau took a deep breath as he prepared to drop the proverbial bomb, "Without any memory of herself or her power, Ebya T'dell subconsciously took on that plane's version of her real name."

Lvet paused and took a deep breath, "In Basic, Caeli Ambulavi means to walk the heavens, or to walk the skies. She took the name surname, 'Skywalker'."

The resulting silence at that revelation could have felled every tree on Endor.

"No," Anakin began emphatically, shaking his head. "_No_! You don't mean, you _can't_ mean—"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you couldn't control your rage?" Lvet asked softly, staring at Anakin intently. "Why it was so difficult to turn from the Dark Side when your mother seemed to have not a violent bone in her body?"

Obi-Wan merely stared at Anakin with a mouth that could have comfortably housed a gundark.

"You feel different from all the Jedi around you; you don't fear or dread the Dark Side as they do and you have even used it on occasion right along side the Light Side," Lvet said solemnly, his eyes shinning a solid blue for a moment before regaining its many colors. "That's because you, Anakin Skywalker, are the Chosen One, the son of Ebya T'dell, the heir to the House of Caeli Ambulavi. You are the true and rightful heir to the throne of the Sith. You, my lord, are the Sith'ari."

Padmé and Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, the man who they had met as a slave, who had risen through the ranks of the Jedi to become one the most decorated soldiers in the Order, but had suddenly taken on a completely new dimension to his character.

In turn, Anakin Skywalker stared at them, unable to process what Lvet had just revealed about him, his mind going completely blank. Never in his wildest dreams could he have even _imagined_…

He honestly wanted nothing more than to stare into nothingness and pretend that what Lvet had said was about a completely different person, but his comrades were obviously expecting something, so he said the only thing that he could. "Oh. Hell."

**End of Chosen: Restoration**

**A/N:** Okay! This is the end of the first part of the "Chosen" series. I hoped you enjoyed it. It is up to you guys, of course, if I will be continuing with the rest of the series (review… hint, hint). There are some exciting developments ahead, so please add me on twitter, or follow me on my website as updates will be announced there.

I do want to let you know that I will not be posting chapters for the next part of this fic, **Chosen: Proelium**, on this siteuntil it is completely finished, so it won't be up for a long while. Updates on its status will be given periodically on my other fics.

I really, really want to thank everyone who reviewed for these fics; you guys are amazing and I cannot even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the effort you made to be encouraging. Since I am a review banshee, I never would have finished this fic without you guys' determination to be supportive.

I did not have one person who reviewed every chapter, but I had several who did a great deal. They are as follows:

Glee Plane, frenchfan78, Rachie81, Skatious, IDLV, padawanlearner123, Young at Heart 21, sodorland, LynnO.o, kkan, Zireael07, IDLV, TACAitsH, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, IDLV, O..verP..owered, chucknotsteve, dragonball 256, Grow-to-be, Painted Orchid, Serina Tsuki, JourneyRocks13, Mo Angel, BANE19, ebonyXivory777.

The biggest reviewers were Jedi-Master Misty Sman-Easy, angie, Young at Heart 21 and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. These wonderful people reviewed nearly every single chapter.

You guys get top honors. I wanted to find some way to really thank you, so I've decided to post chapters of **Chosen: Prolieum** on my website: **The Word Chisel, **as I finish them, much like I did for **Chosen: Restoration.** It will be password protected, so those of you who are on the lists above can PM me and I will provide it to you if you wish to get a head start and read it soon as the chapters are finished, instead of having to wait for the whole fic to be completed.

If I missed your name in the above lists and you think you should be there, please PM me. I apologize in advance; charge it to my head, not my heart.

All of you guys can be my beta readers and give me a little feedback on the story's progression. I know you'll do it there because you do it here! So, thank you guys again; I hope this effort on my part is sufficient in showing my appreciation.

**WrittinInStone**

*****Acknowledgements*****

Thank you to all the betas who helped me on this project: LordAedan, authorwithissues, Young at Heart21 and TACAitsH. I could not have done this without your red pens and support.

I would also like to thank Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. She is so amazing I can hardly stand it, lol. Thank you for your conversations, encouragement and determination to make me smile.


End file.
